Fairies and Magis
by BloodyKiss11
Summary: Hey guys! My first story! Just wanted to try it out. There will be a little bit of crossover pairings in here. The Fairy tail members clash with the world of Magi after the Eclipse project. How will Natsu and his friends find a way to help this new world and what consequences would they bring?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Fairy tail just finished their battle with the eclipse project but soon enough the will encounter another adventure. This time in a different world similar to theirs. Our heroes will need to stick together and find out how to help the world they will encounter before going back home but how will the people from their world will react? Chaos and adventures are sure to rise.

"Yahoo!" Natsu exclaimed as he stretched his arms. "Isn't this great Happy? We got to beat the dragons!"

"Aye!" Happy agreed as he flew beside Natsu. Just then Lucy was calling them.

"Natsu! Are you alright?" Lucy asks as she looked around. Just in time when Gray, Mira, Erza, Juvia and Wendy came.

"Natsu-san, are you okay?" Wendy asks as she ran up to them with the others. Natsu just nodded happy to see everyone alright. Just when everyone thought they could relax the fairies started glowing. Everyone had shocked written all over their faces.

"What's going on here!?" Lucy exclaimed. Carla and Panterlily where flying over them, glowing like the rest.

"Wendy!" Carla cried out in worry.

"Carla!" Wendy also cried out. Everyone was so confuse right now. The glow then grew brighter until no one can see what is going on except for the blinding light. Before they knew it, they were falling from the sky.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Natsu and the others screamed as they were falling. Luckily Happy, Carla and Panterlily where able to catch their friends and slowed down their descent. Once they reached the ground they noticed that everything was in chaos. There were two sides fighting with each other and it seems that one side was losing.

 _Somewhere inside the castle…_

Sinbad was distraught with the weird water coming to his country. He didn't know what to do. His generals are already busy with the enemy. He doesn't have much options left now that he's restricted to use his magoi. He was in the lobby with Jafar where he can dictate to his generals and view everything in the island.

"Sin, what are we going to do? We're in a really tight spot with that strange water." Jafar said worriedly. Indeed they were in a tight spot.

"Maybe I could be an assistance?" Another voice said as both Sinbad and Jafar turned to look at the source of the voice. There they saw a young girl barefooted smiling like there's no problem.

"How did you get in here?" Jafar asked incredulously at this mysterious girl. The girl only smiled and waved at the two shocked men in front of her.

"Hi, I'm Mavis Vermillion and I think I can help solve your little problem here." She said calmly. Jafar was disturbed by the look of the young girl's eyes. They were unnatural. Her green eyes resembled a dead person's eyes. Sinbad only looked at the girl with caution and raised a brow at her offer.

"And what would you want in return?" Sinbad knew he doesn't have much time left but he needed to be sure that she was of no threat to his country despite her looks.

"A place to stay is all I asked for my friends." She smiled brightly as she replied. Sinbad seeing that this was too little of a request was hesitant to agree but these were desperate times. He had no choice but to accept and let the little girl help. Mavis then went beside Sinbad and looked at the view in front of them closely.

"Can anyone hear me with this?" She asked Sinbad in an almost childlike manner. Sinbad nodded and couldn't help smile at the tone despite the desperate situation. The view then showed a group of kids seemingly lost.

"Fairy tail, this place is in need of help. As you can see the strange water is going to harm this island and the people in it. Can you do it?" She asked in an almost adult like way. Sinbad and Jafar looked incredulously at the change of tone. From a childlike girl to someone with experience and knowledge. The group of kids then smiled as one of them looked excited.

"Alright, I'm all fired up!" Cried a pinkette boy in the group. 'Could he be a Fanalis also?' Sinbad thought as he looked like Morgiana and Masrur. The two men watched with surprise a cat with wings brought the boy up in the sky. Two cats also brought a child and a girl with them, only one was left behind.

"Be careful minna!" She cried as she smiled like this was normal to her. Only Sinbad and Jafar found this unnatural. Sinbad was intrigued and curious to who these people actually are.

 _Back to the gang…_

Natsu was flying with speed as he saw the weird waters about to consume the place as other people fought with what he thinks are the bad guys.

"Let's burn those water!" Natsu exclaimed excitedly.

"Aye!" Happy replied as he dived down near the water for Natsu to do his stuff. Natsu then use his dragon slayer magic to burn the strange waters. Meanwhile Wendy also used her dragon slayer magic to blow the strange liquid.

"Be careful Wendy." Carla said as Wendy slashed through the water.

"Hai!"

Lucy and Panterlily also did their part as Lucy summoned Aquarius out. As usual Aquarius was pissed at how Lucy summoned her at a bad time.

"How dare you summon here near this ugly swamp water!" Aquaruis yelled at Lucy while Panterlily only anime sweat dropped.

"Gomen, Gomen, Aquarius but please get rid of that strange liquid! The people needs us!" Lucy pleaded and commanded.

"Who are you to boss me around, girlie?" Aquaruis made a scary face as she cause chaos in the waters getting the job done but ultimately involving Lucy to be washed away with the swirling water.

"I'm sooooooorrrryyyyyyy!" She cried as she went round and round. All in all the war was done as Natsu and his friends took care of the water. The three then flew to shore where they were met with the eight generals. The generals stared at them with disbelief as they saw the group who helped them. Once Natsu took a glance at Drakon he screamed so loud as he pointed at him.

"Heeeeeeeee! A-a dragon! But it looks smaller that what I know of." He then quickly ran to Drakon with inhuman speed and looked at Drakon.

"Do you know Igneel, or Grandine or Metallica?" Natsu asked with utmost urgency. Drakon shook his head much to Natsu's disappointment. Yamuraiha was looking at them with interest.

"What did you just do out there?" Yamuriaha asked. Natsu looked at her weirdly then smiled.

"Magic of course! What else is there?" Yamuraiha got shocked at this piece of information since during their help she didn't see any ruhk around them.

"Anyways, I'm Natsu and these are my friends!" Natsu introduced too dense to realize the tension from the generals.

"I'm Lucy!" She chirped.

"I'm Wendy." The little girl bowed while holding the three exceeds in her arms.

"I'm Carla." The generals where surprised by the sudden talking cat.

"I'm Happy!" Happy cheered.

"Panterlily." The cat nodded in acknowledgement. The generals really don't know how to react to all of this. First the people without ruhk then talking cats? What more unbelievable stuff was out there? By this piece of information, Marsrur was now sure that Natsu wasn't a Fanalis.

"I'm Sharrkan then!" Sharrkan who snapped out of it quickly introduced.

"The guy over there with red hair is Spartos." Once Natsu looked at Spartos he immediately paled on sight as the guy reminded him of Erza.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Spartos said confused at the scared boy in front.

"Looking at Natsu's reaction. Spartos-san does resemble Erza." Wendy said as she smiled.

Once the generals took a better look at Wendy they realized how young the girl was. They didn't pay much attention to them and only noticed their power. The generals where amazed at how a young girl like her could be so strong. Lucy then laughed.

"Hahahahaha, you better be careful Natsu. Spatos-san might have the same temper like Erza." Lucy joked made Natsu cower in fear.

"Just what kind of person is this Erza?" Spartos asked.

"Well…" Lucy thought for a moment. "You can say that she looks like you except with longer hair and a temper that can match a demons." Lucy laughed.

The generals all imagined Spartos with that description but just found themselves that they can't.

"Spartos could never get mad." Pisti said as she looked at Spartos closely. The generals agreed with her.

"I'm Pisti by the way! Nice to meet you!" She chirped.

"The other red haired guy is Masrur." Pisti pointed to Masrur who only nodded in acknowledgement.

"The guy who you said was a dragon is Drakon." Pisti introduced.

"I'm very sorry for Natsu being rude to you Drakon-san." Wendy apologized.

"Yeah, he can be a real idiot at times." Lucy added.

"Hey! What was that?" Natsu raged.

"Make that most of the time." Lucy deadpanned. Once the gang was done with the introductions Sinbad, Jafar, Mavis and along with Mirajane came up to them. The eight generals then bowed down to their king as he approached the starngers.

"Thank you for your help. My country is in debt to you." Sinbad said.

"No problem." Lucy said as the gang agreed. The generals and Sinbad looked at them with shock actually expecting them to ask something in return.

"We were just glad to help." Wendy added as Natsu nodded.

"But you don't know any of us." Sinbad said.

"We don't need to know you to have a reason to help out. Knowing that you're in trouble is enough reason for us. I'm Mirajane by the way." Mira said. Sinbad smiled at the lot for their kindness.

"Children, we are brought to another world because this world needs our help." Mavis pitched in. This information shocked both parties.

"What do you mean little girl?" Yamuraiha asked.

"You can see her!?" The fairy tail gang except Mira exclaimed in shock. The generals looked at them in confusion as Sinbad still processed the information.

"Is it weird to see her?" One of the generals looked at Mavis in confusion.

"That's because I'm dead already." Mavis replied casually. Everyone was silent for a while. Even Sinbad was quite shocked at the information. Jafar and Sinbad then felt realization hit them and it was hard. They've been with a ghost for the whole time.

"Welp, it's time for me to be off. Good luck Fairy tail and may your hearts guide you." Mavis said as she went to shore. The generals watched in shocked as the little girl walked on water. Sinbad still was processing the information of everything into his brain. Once Mavis was far enough, she flew up the sky and disappeared. The generals were staring with their mouths hanging open. This is going to be a very long day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Everyone was already shocked by this sudden revelation, even fairy tail. But the eight generals and Sinbad were even more shocked than the others because they have more to take in than fairy tail. First is the people who doesn't have any ruhk with them then they actually came from another world, the little girl they just talked to is actually a ghost, they're new found friends are very strong despite their age plus they're from another world!?

"Why don't we come back inside for us to fully grasp our situation?" Mira suggested. She was the only one in the group who isn't too shocked. Guess Mira is experience in these types of things ever since she joined fairy tail.

"I agree with the beautiful lady." Sinbad said using his charms at Mirajane but it was not affective since she was already exposed to this things. She just smiled at him and cocked her head side wards with an undeniably charming smile.

"Thank you for the compliment your majesty but I don't think this is the time for flirting." Mira said in a fake questioning manner making Sinbad sweat drop. The generals started laughing as Jafar was actually glad that these girls wouldn't fall for his tricks.

"Waahh, you're like the first women alive who can't fall for Sinbad's tricks." Pisti exclaimed. Lucy just laughed awkwardly as she heard the comment. 'Is that a good thing?' She thought to herself.

"That's because Mira-san is already used to the attention. She is a model after all." Wendy explained.

"A model?" The Sindrian people looked at them confusedly.

"They are people who are in covers of a magazine like this." Lucy said as she looked around her bag until she got her Weekly Sorceress magazine. She then turns to the page where they are featuring Mira in a swimsuit and showed it to the generals and Sinbad. The King was looking Mira from top to bottom with blood trickling down his nose while Sharrkan and Spartos spilled a fountain of blood. Drakon and Hinahoho just looked at the picture incredulously.

"Your world is very interesting indeed. Mind if I visit?" The king jokingly asks with sparks in his eyes. Jafar glared at the king and hit him on the head.

"You won't be going to any world with your work and status here in _**this world**_ where _**you're**_ from." He asks dangerously. After a lot of apologies from Sinbad, they finally got inside the palace.

Sinbad very intrigued by the happenings in his kingdom and thought that he can use this as a way for them to gain an alliance with the people from a different world. They are very strong indeed but he couldn't really think badly of them because of Wendy. She was far too young to be used even if she is strong.

"Wendy right?" Sinbad asked with a soft voice. Wendy turned around and smiled shyly at the king.

"Yes, your majesty?" She asked with genuine curiosity and respect for the older man.

"Just curious why you aren't so much affected by this sudden change of environment. It must be very scary knowing that you are different from us." Sinbad said. Jafar who heard this understands where Sinbad is taking this. He too felt that way too since he was an assassin but it must be greater for the little girl since her home is nowhere near the place, much more in another world.

Wendy stood there and stared at the king and then smiled at him with her bright gleam.

"You are very kind your majesty but I don't understand what you're talking about. We are all different in our ways. All we can do is do our best and help our friends. We just need to accept who we are." She replied humbly.

"That's very wise, Wendy but be cautious with this guy. We don't know if we can even trust him." Carla reprimanded lightly.

Sinbad who watched this got his moment ruined while Jafar just looks like he's going to faint. Pisti was still amaze that cats can talk in their world and even fly. Her magic allows her to speak with animals but the cat can speak perfectly well with animals.

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

"What are you talking about Carla? The king is supposed to be trustworthy since he carries the hopes, dreams and expectations of the people and the people here are very kind and happy." Wendy argued.

Carla sighed in defeat as she smiled at the young girl but the moment again is ruined by Natsu's growling stomach. There everyone saw that the salamander is already at home by sleeping very deeply and only awoke to his grumbling stomach. Annoyed, Lucy gave Natsu one of her _Lucy Kick_ which earned Natsu a big bump in the head.

"What was that for!?" Natsu shouted in pain.

"How could you fall asleep when we are in a palace! Not to mention the king of this country is right in front of us!" Lucy raged.

"So what if the king is here!- *gulp*" Natsu sweat dropped as he saw Lucy was not in a good mood. No she was enraged at everyone can see it by her evil aura around here.

"Natsu if you don't, and I mean **don't** behave in our situation right now. I can assure you that you won't be seeing tomorrow." Her tone of voice dangerously low, almost in par with the monstrous Titania. Wendy just nervously laughs at the tension in front of her as Mira just smiled watching from the sidelines.

"Don't they just make the cutest of couples?" Mira squealed. The Sindrian people only looked at her weirdly. Jafar then went closer to Wendy and whispered to her.

"Miss Wendy, shouldn't we stop them?" Wendy looked at the couple (more like monster and the fearful human) one more time before smiling at Jafar.

"No need Jafar-san. This is actually normal." Soon enough food came by the door but Natsu's enhanced smelling made him crash the door and eat all the food. This rudely behavior caused an up roar to the generals minds as Sinbad wonders if they knew any respect or they were just underestimating him. They then heard a snap from Lucy's direction.

Lucy was absolutely angry at the idiotic dragon in front of him and couldn't help but think he needs something so while the spectators where watching she literally threw her fists at Natsu which instantly knocked him out.

"I'm very sorry for the idiotic friend of mine." She said in a deadpanned tone. "I'll be leaving now."

"Wait, I'll let someone guide you to a room for the young lad." The king offered with a smile. Lucy just declined saying that they don't need a room for what she's planning for the young fool.

Once they left the room the people in the palace can hear blood curling screams around the hallways and everyone then knew not to messed with Lucy when she's angry.

"Well, I'll be going now to check on how Natsu is holding up. Take care Wendy." Mira said as she knows that she is in good hands.

"Hai, see ya Mira-san." Wendy said as Mira brought Panterlily and Happy along. Carla then decided to join the group to gather more information about the place leaving Wendy alone with the generals and Sinbad.

"Wendy, I can't help but feel you're the only normal one in their team." Sharrkan said as the generals agreed.

"Really?" Wendy said genuinely surprised. Jafar then looked at the small child with worry.

"Wendy won't your parents worry?" Jafar asked lightly.

"I don't have parents Jafar-san." Wendy said smiling. The news was a shock to everyone.

"But then, who cared for you!?" The king asked incredulously. Wendy then began explaining that she was raised up by a dragon named Grandine her disappearance on the year 777x.

"You're very strong Wendy-san." Jafar said smiling. Wendy shook her head no.

"I still need a lot of training to catch up to the other!" Wendy said enthusiastically. The generals the felt a chill as they realize that in their world Wendy could be considered someone with Goddess' strength but in her own world it wasn't enough.

 **Hey guys! How you liking my story so far? Anyways the next chapter will be in Kou! Get ready for one of my ships and no hate once received please! .**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 _Somewhere inside the Kou Empire…._

Judal was roaming the outskirts of the Kou Empire terrorizing people as the usual. He needed to gather as much black ruhk as he could. Of course this job was boring judal little by little until eventually he lost interest. He was starting to get sick and tired of doing Al Thamen's deeds. It's not because he doesn't like what he does, no. He realized that the same thing is happening over and over again. It became a boring cycle to him. Silently, he wished that something interesting would fall out from the sky. Surprisingly, his wish did came true. Erza popped into the sky coincidently, above Judal.

"What the-" Before Erza could complete her astonishment, she fell from the sky inevitably landing on Judal.

Now Judal did thought that he wanted something interesting to fall from the sky but he didn't mean literally fall from the sky, much less on him.

"Will you get off of me!? Do you even know who I am?" Judal said enraged, not liking the position he's in, not one bit and the strange girl was even heavy! Like ten tons of iron has been dropped on him. (Blam Erza's armor)

"Ah, thank you for cushioning my fall." Erza said calmly as she got off the man. She didn't realize how much she was going to be in trouble for.

Once Judal got up, he takes a good look at the girl from the sky and was surprised by the redness of her hair. It almost looked like she's from the Ren family. 'Just who is this girl.' He then found the problem for her heavy weight. It was her armor.

"Hey! You! Are you part of the Ren family too?" Judal asked rather rudely. Erza was put off by his tone and head butted him.

"I suggest you address me with respect or I'll rip your throat out." Erza said scarily. This surprised Judal very much since people usually fear him but this girl was different. 'Interesting..' He made a ghostly smile.

"Do you even know where you are?" Judal said knowing not to insult her unless he wants to have a hard time and he doesn't want to be physically attacked by the woman.

"I don't know where I am actually. I disappeared with my friends but it seems that they are in other places in this world." Erza said calmly. Her calmness resembles Ren Kouen. It seems like his sister, rather than Kougyuko.

"I'll take you some place interesting then." Judal said maliciously. Erza did not let that slide but kept quiet as she observes.

Judal then brought out his magic carpet and both Erza and Judal rode on it. The ride was _supposed_ to be quiet and long but Judal kept asking question.

"Where did you come from?"

"Mangolia."

"Where is that? From a different world?"

"Yes."

"What's your name?"

"Erza Scarlet."

"Hey are you even taking me seriously!" Judal said annoyed. Erza then smiled at this childish behavior and shook her head. The rest of the ride was very eventful on Erza's part. Judal was trying so hard to make her annoyed or snapped but his actions only amused the girl.

"How about you?" She asked. The question running around he mind. "What's your name?"

Judal looked at the girl incredulously. She is from a different world then a stranger came, told her to come with him and that's her question!? No, _where are you taking me_ or _what do you want with me_? This girl is definitely weird but that was what makes her interesting. She looked mature but also young.

"You're weird you know." He said out loud. Erza raised a brow and chuckled.

"Should I take that as your name or a compliment?" She smiled. Yep, this girl is testing his patience.

"It's Judal and you better remember that. I am a high priest in Kou you know." Judal said but face palmed after he forgot that she doesn't even know the place and it's greatness.

"Whatever you say." Erza said. The rest of the ride was then quiet after Judal gave up trying since he knew that she'll just brush it off or find it entertaining.

Once they reached Kou, Koumei was the first to see them. He then raised a brow at the girl with Judal. She looked just like their sisters only she was wearing armor.

"Judal, who is this girl?" Koumei asked calmly.

"She's Erza and yeah, she's from a different word and very interesting. You might want to keep her around Koumei." Judal said and was off like he lost interest.

"Strange, boy.." Erza thought absentmindedly.

"Indeed he is but is what I heard true?" Koumei asked not believing it. It's true that she looked different but from a different world was too much.

"Mostly everything." Erza replied in the same tone that matched Kouen's. This surprised Koumei and immediately brought her inside to meet with Kouen.

"Erza, you must come with me to our prince in this country." Koumei said with urgency. Erza noticed the tone and nodded with a sense of duty.

The two quickly walked through the halls. Surprisingly, Erza managed to actually keep up with Koumei's fast pace walking. To the people passing by it looked like something only the Ren family is capable of. Especially the Kouen-like expression. They then reached the main library where Kouen spends most of his time there.

"Lord Kouen, can you please stand beside this girl." Koumei asked. Bothe Kouen and Erza looked at the tactician with confused expressions.

"What is the meaning of this, Mei?" Koumei asked as he stood up.

"I really don't get what is going on but I'll just stand next to him if you want." Erza said as she walked beside the prince of Kou. Koumei then examined the two to see a lot of similarities, not just the hair. Their matured eyes, personality and how they look are all similar.

"Erza-san, you're from a different world right?" Koumei asked. Erza nodded as Kouen raised his brow and smile. Erza knew this lustful look. It is the same as Levy whenever she receives a new book about ancient history.

"Your majesty, I know you seek knowledge from me so I will give you knowledge but I have a question to ask." Erza said meekly.

"What is it?" Kouen asked with curiosity.

"May I have a sample of your women's clothes over here? I have noticed that the women here are wearing these beautifully made dresses and would like to have one of my own." Hearing this Kouen laughed at the uniqueness of her request.

"Koumei, tell the people that we'll be having a new temporary sister." Kouen said in arrogance.

"Oh no, your majesty I would have to decline. Your women here are not really fit for a warrior like me but if you insist I join your family I would be glad to on 2 conditions." Kouen then smiled at the girl.

"State your conditions then." Erza nodded with the same smile.

"I would be a male or brother in your family and my second condition is that I could keep my last name." Erza asked with ease now at the presence of the prince.

"And what would be your last name be?" Kouen asked intrigued.

"Scarlet, my last name is Scarlet." Erza replied.

"I will allow it but you must be renamed. It is in our custom to have the word **Kou** in our names." Kouen informed lightly. Erza then laughed lightly.

"Then I will be named Kouhaku but I will have to add another condition." Erza replied. Koumei was flabbergasted at the rudeness of usage of their Prince's generosity.

"Erza Scarlet, this is the Prince-" Before Koumei could argue even further, he was stopped by Kouen.

"Name it and it shall be done and Koumei. It's Kouhaku now." Kouen said with a mischievous glint.

"Your family will have to call me by my real name, Erza." Kouen then asked in wonder why. "It is because I am not part of your family by blood. I am only part by name and name only. Those outside of this family will know me as your brother but inside the family I am still a stranger. I do not know you personally to be called brother yet." Erza explained.

"Then Erza it is." Kouen smiled. Koumei then was asked to leave the room as Erza sat down beside Kouen to exchange their knowledge.

 _Somewhere in Leam Empire…._

Inside as palace like place the magi Scheherazade resides. Inside she could sense a presence but no ruhk around to support the presence.

"Who's there?" Scheherazade said in a commanding voice.

"Mou~ Mou~ no need to be hostile. I only came here to help and ask help." The person saying that was no other than the Fairy Tail's first master, Master Mavis."

"Little girl, what is it you ask?" Scheherazade said in confusion as the little girl that looks similar to herself came to her.

"You see I came from a different world and would like to go back home after helping you with the danger that is coming for sure. Oh, and I'm not really that little. Like you I have lived for generations and care for my children but the difference is. I'm dead." The little girl said with a smile. Scheherazade was surprised at this girl and knows she's telling the truth. She can't sense any malice or evil from the girl and only sense a pure entity. One with more knowledge that herself doesn't have and one that is good at heart. She would've become a marvelous queen if she wasn't dead.

"We could discuss freely here as no one is around." Scheherazade said calmly but at ease.

"After discussion can I explore and play with your children?" Mavis asked with sparkles in her eyes. Scheherazade only chuckled as she allowed her to do so.

"I'm Mavis by the way. What is your name?"

 _Back to Sindria…._

"Woah, Wendy how old are you?" Sharrkan asked.

"I'm 12 turning 13." Wendy replied cheerfully. Sinbad was amazed that the girl had more adventure than his own. There was the fact that Wendy started her adventure at the age of 4 and he started his at around 12. The girl experienced so much. Their world is certainly hard.

"Wendy, do you regret having to live through that?" Sinbad couldn't help but ask the question. Wendy then shook her head no.

"If I lived in a different way than I would have lived now, I couldn't meet my amazing friends no matter how weird they are but they make my life exciting and worthwhile weather I'm in the guild or at a mission. They are like family! I wouldn't be able to meet you guys too!" Wendy said full of wonder. The king and his generals smiled at the matured girl.

"You're much matured Wendy, unlike someone I know." Jafar said looking at his king. The generals did the same. But Wendy being the modest girl she was denied it saying that she still need to learn a lot of things. The Generals then sighed again.

During the talk Masrur and Jafar has taken a special liking to the young girl. Hinahoho looked at Wendy like his own child while Drakon looked at Wendy like a young capable soldier. Pisti found a friend now that is her own age and Yamuraiha a new text book. Sinbad thought of Wendy like a younger version like him. He thought that if he would have a daughter, she would be a lot like Wendy. That would be an ideal child. Poor Wendy didn't know how she affected the generals so.

"So Wendy. I heard you know of a person with both me and magic geek girl's interest?" Sharrkan asked. Wendy nodded.

"Yes, Erza-san have the magic called requip magic. It allows her to requip into any suite of armor with its corresponding armor but the ability to fight with the sword is her own ability even without the magic." That's it. Sharrkon know has Wendy in his good books and Spartos… He's Spartos so he likes almost everybody who is kind.

Carla and Happy then flew inside through the window looking for Wendy. There Happy told them that Natsu killed a monster fish and is now eating it in public. The people inside quickly went to the scene only to see a rampaging Natsu feasting on the beast while Lucy had a twitching expression and Mirajane was smiling as usual at the pair or scene before her.

"Gomenasai, gomenasai, gomenasai, gomenasai, gomenassaaaiiii!" Wendy apologized profusely as the Sindrian king laughed and Jafar feeling sorry for Wendy. This made the Generals and Sinbad think that Wendy is the most mature out of all of these young teenagers that is now causing havoc.

 **Hey guys! Thank you all for the support minna! Arigatou! I hope you'll like this 2000+ chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The king soon forgave the teenage kids only because of the series of events happening which are Wendy apologizing profusely and was about to cry, Natsu eating the monster he just cooked by his magic so there's no party… yet, and the girls either smiling (In Mira's case.) or just plain pissed. (We all know who.) Honestly, Wendy seems easier to have than the rest.

"It is fine, it is fine, Wendy. You don't have to apologize anymore. I understand and forgive." Wendy then smiled gratefully at Sinbad with sparkles in her eyes.

"Sugoi, your majesty! Arigatou." Wendy cheered but a certain cat ruined the friendship between the two and caused Wendy to never looked at the person the same way again.

"But Wendy, you need to be careful. The king Sinbad might like you in a different way." Wendy then cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"Huh? What do you mean, Happy." Then Sinbad had a chilling feeling about something bad happening soon.

"The king's affection is not what you think Wendy.. It is.." Happy paused for suspense while both Wendy and the generals lean in closer to know what he's gonna say next. "His affection is what you call a **Pedophilic love!** " The blue cat said out loud making Wendy and the generals gasped in shock.

"Whaaaaaaattt!" Both Sinbad and his generals exclaimed.

"Happy! How could you say that?" Wendy said in a disbelieving tone.

"Think about it Wendy. Why is the king always so kind to you and seems to ignore us and the most obvious feature is… Never once has the king looked at use or anyone and he even set his eyes on you since the moment we all met!"

 ***Dun Dun Duuuun***

"I had no idea." Wendy said worriedly as she grabbed Jafar's clothing. The generals where looking at their king with new light.

"Wait-" Sinbad tried to gain control of the situation but..

"I didn't know that you could stoop so low Sinbad." Drakon said, shaking his head disapprovingly.

"No, I-" Poor Sinbad was utterly speechless.

"Sin, I'm ashamed of you. Don't worry Wendy. I'll make sure he won't lay a hand on you." Jafar said protectively while comforting her.

"I can explain-" He couldn't complete his sentences anymore as his generals looked at him disapprovingly. This marks the end to Wendy's relationship with the king and Sinbad great animosity to the blue cat.

 _Back in Kou…_

After some time spent in the main library that Kouen spends most of his time in, she went out. By that time, Erza had found out that news of being the Ren's family brother was already around the country.

"News does spread fast.." She mumbled to herself.

While walking she noticed she was being followed by someone. The person was actually Seishuu. She then stopped walking and turned to face her stalkers.

"You can come out now. There is no use in hiding when I already know you're there." Erza said.

"Who are you and what were you doing in Lord Kouen's library?" A man said with snakes all over his head almost like medusa.

"Right now I am known as Kouhaku and your prince is the one who asked me to come." At the information, he looked astonished and bowed down.

"Please forgive me your highness. I didn't expect the new part of the family would be a girl since I've heard it was a man who's the new addition." He said in regret.

"Stand up. What you have heard is correct. I am an addition to the Ren family and I am to be a boy but since you have pointed out that I look like a girl.." Erza said as she trailed of thinking back to her outfits she could requip into.

"Please forgive me. I didn't mean to dishonor you." He said as he stood up.

"No, I thank you for pointing out my flaw in my appearance." Erza said as she requipped into an ancient warrior garment that made her look like a boy. Her hair was tied up to a high ponytail as some of her hair covered the right side of her eye.

"How do I look?" Erza said with a smile. Sieshuu only stared in awe and disbelief as the armored woman turned into a princely man fit for Kou.

"Like a prince your highness." Seishuu bowed then left as he tried to process everything.

Erza then went roaming around the huge palace until she spotted Koumei rushing to someplace with people carrying an expansive looking dress following him.

"Koumei, is that my sample dress?" Erza asked. Koumei looked at Erza with a weird look as he glared at her.

"Are you insane person? Of course not! This is for the Kou women not men." Koumei said in a incredulous tone.

"Koumei, it's me. Erza Scarlet." Erza said now thinking that the disguise is perfect. Komei looked at her quizzically before returning to her attire before. Koumei was both shocked and flabbergasted at the transformation.

"Here I thought you were some noble here for some documents or alliances." Koumei said.

"Thank you. I confirm this is fit for a brother of your standards." Erza said as she took the dress and put in in her inventory as she switched back to her princely attire.

"How did you do that?" Koumei asked.

"This is my world's magic." Erza simply replied with a smile. Koumei nodded in interest and understanding, he then went on to his duties but stopped as he glanced back at Erza.

"Oh, and _Kouhaku_ your brother and sister is in Kouen's place. You might want to meet them." Koumei said as he smiled a little.

Erza smiled as she went back to the hallway that leads to Kouen's private library. There, Erza was feeling a little bit nervous but shook it off and with a confident smile she entered the library. At her entrance Kouen raised a brow at Erza's presence.

"And who might you be?" Kouen asked with two new people in the room. The three had the same red hair.

"Lord Kouen, do I already look that different if I just change my attire?" Erza said in the same tone and the same raised brow. The two people in the room besides them had their jaws dropped. Who wouldn't when the person was exactly like their brother Kouen?

"En-nii, just who is that person?" Kouha asked. Before Kouen answered he made a hearty laugh at the girl as Erza only smiled.

"I'm Erza, your new brother." Erza said. The two siblings looked at her confused.

"Erza, the boy here is my brother Kouha while the girl is my sister Kougyoku." Kouen said. He then faced his siblings with glee.

"As you know Erza here will be your brother but she is actually a girl from a different world." Kouen said to them. Erza then bowed to them in their Kou custom style.

"I hope I did the bow correctly." Erza said smiling. Kouen nodded approvingly.

"Wait, you're a girl!?" Kouha shouted in shock. Erza nodded in confirmation quite proudly.

"I was also wondering why you wore that attire. It looks like Kou's clothing but I had never seen that type of clothing before."

"It's ancient clothing in our world. I thought it looked like one of your dresses so I thought I could wear to fit the part." Kouen nodded in understanding.

Erza then changed back to her normal attire instantly. The people in the room where amazed by the magic she possessed.

"Now as you can see. I am female." Erza said with a smirk before returning to her prince disguise.

 _In the Leam Empire…_

"I see so that is what happened." Scheherazade said in understanding.

"I know right~" She laughed. Muu then went in Scheherazade's place.

"Lady Scheherazade, are you okay? I heard tal…king…" Muu said as he froze. Mavis smiled and wave at him.

"You must be Muu Alexius! I heard all about you from Zade-chan." Mavis replied cheerfully before he fainted.

"Did I scare him?" Mavis asked as she was about to cry while Scheherazade only laughed awkwardly as she said no which made Mavis smiled brightly.

 **Another chapter. Woo hooo!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

After Muu regained consciousness he slowly got up from the floor. He then looked to see that he was in the room of Lady Scheherazade and quickly got up. He then saw blonde hair going to him and quickly bowed in front of her.

"Please forgive me for my rudeness, Lady Scheherazade." Muu said as he bowed.

"I forgive you already but…" Muu then realized that the voice sounds different from her usual tone and slowly looked up. "I'm not Zade-chan but Mavis!" Muu finally saw that it was a different person and freaked out.

"Calm down, Muu." Scheherazade said as Muu turned around to face the real Scheherazade.

"Lady Scheherazade! Who is this girl?" Muu asked frantically.

"I just said my name already! I'm Mavis." Mavis cried out as she was being ignored.

"She is right, Muu. Mavis here is close friend of mine." Muu looked at Scheherazade in shock.

"Since when?" He asked incredulously.

"Since 4 hours ago." Mavis chirped in.

"Me and Mavis have a lot in common." Scheherazade said with a mysterious smile. "Muu, why don't you show her around?" The priestess said as she went back to her seat.

Muu then bowed down in front of her as he obliged to her wishes.

Mavis sheered as she was going to see Leam up close. She always wanted to know what it's like to be in a country being governed like a guild. If everyone here is like Zeda-chan's children then they must really love her. Too bad she won't be here long. It's nerve-wracking not being able to know what the children were up too, especially when it seems like they're having fun.

 _Back to Sindria…_

Sinbad was feeling down when he realized that Jafar kept Wendy away from him, even though she weakly tried to defend him. Sinbad then sighed and this did not go unnoticed from Mira.

"Your majesty, are you still troubled by Wendy?" Mira asked.

Sinbad knew that Mira will not fall for his charm since in her world; many boys would use the same trick. What difference would it make if it was him? No difference at all. Who wouldn't try to charm the girl? Her body has the perfect structure and her looks matches a goddess! No man would be stupid not to try and hit on her, Natsu is an exception to this though.

"Yes, it is troubling to know that the girl could never trust me again." Sinbad said in a depressed tone.

"Why don't you let me handle this?" Mira said. Sinbad smiled at the girl as he left it to her. How he wish he declined.

Mirajane then went on her way to the generals and Wendy. Nowadays, Wendy and the generals would spend time together. Of course Natsu, Lucy and Mirjane also spends some time with them just not so much since they were busy studying about this world. It's only been two days since they got here to. Mirajane was tasked to study the people while Lucy studies the culture. Natsu is just being Natsu and plays around causing trouble to anyone in sight. Mirajane then transformed into Sinbad and proceeded in to the generals, mainly Jafar.

"Jafar, I am of no threat to Wendy. As much as I like her, I do not feel that sort of love to her." Mirajane said in her Sinbad disguise.

Jafar didn't believe a word Sinbad said while Wendy who was there realized that Sinbad was actually Mirajane and only sweat dropped.

'What are you doing Mira?' Wendy thought in nervous panic.

"How can I be so sure? You always go around looking for girls and having them in bed. I'm even sure you don't care about age now!" Jafar said in rage.

Mira raised a brow inwardly at his complaint. Not because of what Sinbad is doing but at how Jafar is saying those things. If her inner fan girl senses were right. Jafar would be actually jealous of the girls. Mira then tested those things by not using Sinbad at all, well maybe a little.

"Jafar, are you interested in me?" Mira asked still in her disguise. Jafar looked flabbergasted at the question.

"Are you getting cocky now, Sin?" Jafar said in a dangerously low tone.

"I'm just asking a question Jafar. I only want to know how you feel for me because at the moment you sound jealous." Mira said now internally fan-girling.

"I'm not." At the answer Mira frowned that her new ship got instantly destroyed. "I'm just worried for my king. You have the responsibilities of the people here. You need to stop playing around all the time."

Of course the wall between the two is a master-servant relationship. Mira nodded and accepted the information while Jafar looked at Sinbad in shock. He looked more matured now. He was not used to this Sinbad.

"I understand but please believe me when I say that Wendy is not someone who I can just bed. She is someone like a sister to me or someone who is admirable." With this Mira smiled at Wendy. Wendy then blushed at the flattery and smiled gratefully at Mira knowing now that is what he really felt. She did trust her friend Mira.

 _In Kou…_

Erza was getting used to Kou custom in their royal rules and nonsense. She is a fast learner but her problems where with the majority of her sisters. There are only two of her sisters that she actually likes. The two are Kougyoku and Hakuei. She made the right call to be the man in the family. Since the women in the family are usually married off. That's all they were capable of doing. Their gender made them limited to what they can accomplish. Erza didn't like this type of system at all.

"Lord Kouhaku, you are needed outside by the high priest." Seishyuu said. Erza nodded and went out to meet with Judal.

"Who are you? I wanted to meet with the scarlet woman in here not some new guy who suddenly got in the Ren family." Judal sneered in disgust. Erza raised a brow at this. Was her disguise really that much different from her real looks?

"I'm surprised that a simple change of clothes can fool you, Judal?" Erza said. Judal looked mad.

"Listen here bastard, just because you got in the Ren family by some instance doesn't mean you can boss me around and- wait. You sound familiar."

"That's probably because I am Erza Scarlet. The girl you are looking for." Judal stared for a long while looking at the male like Erza.

" _ **Whaaaaaaaaatttt!?"**_

 **And that's it folks! Til next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Judal only stared at her in disbelief. He knew everything is going to be interesting now with her around but not like this.

"How did you get through that thick-headed Kouen?" Was the only thing Judal can say for now. Erza found this very amusing and only chuckled.

"He is a very reasonable man, Judal. It was very easy for me to come into good terms with the guy." Erza responded in such a tone that made it seem so true.

Judal knew from this point on that the fun is only getting started the only problem was that Erza's pleased look at him made him annoyed. He should be the one entertained not her.

A few days later, the Ren family where getting used to Erza being a boy even though the Ren family knows she's not. What they didn't know though is the fact that Erza is also bloodthirsty like them in a different way. The time that they knew of the similarities in bloodlust was when Kouha got in trouble for something and rebelled against the Kou royalty.

"How dare you! I don't care whether you're from the Ren family or not but that is just insane. How could you, side on these thieves and imbeciles than your country's citizen!?" A man shouted as his band of men came up to the palace. Judal was there laughing hardly being amused to these people while Kouha scowled at them.

"You were the one in the wrong. The people there just wanted to ask for help but you just hurt then senselessly! How can I stand by and let that happen?" Kouha argued.

Koumei sighed as he tried to calm the two sides. Of course, Kouen and Erza were at the scene too. While Koumei was trying to calm the two sides, the side of the civilian men accidentally hit Koumei on the face because of their ruckus. The siblings who saw this gasped. Kouha was enraged at the act while Kouen stared at the men but it had no affect to them.

"Heh, that's what you get you worthless piece of-" The man then stopped when Erza was in front of him with her head down.

"I dare you to go ahead and finish your sentence." Feeling the murderous intent dripping out in each word the men froze as well as the siblings.

"W-what are y-you looking a-at you b-b-bastard!?" The man stuttered in fear. Wrong move. In an instant a sword was near the man's throat.

"Now judging from the situation here I would like you to leave this place immediately and if I find out that you still have some complaints, I'll be there to answer for them _**personally**_ but I will not promise you your safety. Do I make myself clear?" Erza said as she lifted her head up with a glare that could kill anyone. The room then dropped its temperature. The men were frozen stiff from fear.

"I said, **DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?** " The men then nodded frivolously as they ran away. At that instant the sword disappeared back to a different dimension. Those who saw the scene where frozen shocked that the kind and endearing boy/girl could be as scary as the demon himself.

"Are you alright, Koumei?" Erza asked as she gave him a helping hand. Koumei then blinked at the quick change of attitude.

"How did you do that?" Koumei asked. Kouen then got closer as he also wanted answers.

"You mean the sword? It's my magic. Don't tell me you thought I could only change clothes with me requip magic. It is called requip because it allows me to Reequip to different things like weapons, armor, and clothes."

"I see, can you give me a spear?" Kouen asked as he held out his hand. Erza nodded as she put her fist above his where the spear appeared into her closed hand. She then handed it to Kouen.

"Woah~ so cool! Can you summon like a hundred swords floating above us?" Kouha asked cheerfully.

"Now, Kouha, that is completely impossible." Koumei said sensibly. Erza smirked and opened her palm to the sky where a thousand swords where above them floating.

"Says who?" Was her answer. Koumei began to panic while Kouha stared in awe. Kouen looked pretty impressed. Erza then undid her magic as Koumei visibly relaxed.

"Erza, are you the strongest in your world?" Kouen inquired. Erza smiled at the question.

"Thank you for the compliment Kouen but no. There are a lot of people I know that I can't even come close to. They are way above my level." Erza was talking about the master and Gildarts at this point as she smiled.

Everyone around her paled while Kouen, looked at her in pure interest. That day the people made sure to never mess with the prince and always remind themselves to be thankful that she wasn't violent all the time. This also made her the great threat and soldier she is. To those who are outside the Ren family, she was a great warrior and a true prince but to the Ren family she was the strongest woman in the world.

 _In Sindria…._

After a lot explaining to Jafar that it was actually Mira who talked to them and a lot of apologizing from Sinbad everything came back to normal. Sinbad was finally able to converse with Wendy and the generals apologized to their king. The next couple of days went by and Alibaba, Morgianna, Aladdin and Hakuryuu came back from their expedition. Their first meeting was awkward and after a lot of explaining and a lot of demonstrations the two sides became great friends.

"Lucy-san, you really are good with books." Aladdin complimented. Lucy smiled at the young boy as he, Alibaba and Morgiana went out to check out the commotion. There they saw a giant sea creature but was easily finished off by Sinbad's generals: Yamuraiha and Sharrkan. The trio watched in awe as Lucy had a bad feeling in her gut. 'Why do I feel like something bad is gonna happen?' Lucy's premonition then came true as 3 more of those fish monsters came this time Natsu was part of the action.

"Alright! I'm all fired up. Let's grill these mon-" Before Natsu could finish one of the fish monsters at Natsu.

"It ate Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed while the people looked in horror. Wendy then came in rushing to the scene.

"Wendy!" Jafar said in alert.

"Natsu-san! I need to save him." Wendy said with duty.

"It's too dangerous! You need to-" Before Sinbad could finish his sentence Wendy rushed over the to the monsters. There Carla caught Wendy and flew her closer to them.

"I open thee, Cancer!" Lucy called out one of her spirits as Wendy got ready with her magic.

"Roar of the Sky Dragon!" Wendy said as she blew all three monsters into the air while Cancer cut through the monsters with precision. When Natsu was visible Lucy got her whip and wrapped it around the pinkette as she pulled him to the ground.

"Natsu!" The girls ask in worry. They then sighed in relief as Natsu was just fine. Today, the generals and Sinbad was reminded that the little girl Wendy is still a strong mage. They had forgotten over time.

"Quick, get him into the palace." Sinbad ordered but Wendy shook her head.

"No need Sinbad-san. Natsu is just fine." Wendy sighed as she smiled. Sinbad and Wendy had gotten close to each other through the days. The trio was still shocked because there was a flying and talking cat.

"T-the cat! It talked to me." Alibaba said referring to Happy.

"Aye!" He replied. Natsu then woke up only to find out he was saved by his teammates. Being the idiot he was, he challenged Wendy to a duel.

"King Sinbad, we might take up that offer about the room after all." Lucy said in a sickly sweet way. The king then paled as Natsu was knocked out by the girl.

"Ah, the cats where out playing so you never had the chance to meet them." Wendy said as she explained to them about their feline friends.

 _Somewhere with Hakuryuu…_

"N-no way… y-your t-t-t-talking t-to me?" Hakuryuu said as he pointed at Panterlily.

"Um… meow?" The poor exceed doesn't know how to react and only said the word that cats use.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Hakuryuu screamed as everyone outside could hear the scream. Wendy heard the scream and looked at the others in worry.

"I just heard a scream and it sounds like Hakuryuu-san's!" Wendy said in alarm.

 _In Leam…._

"Lalalala~" Mavis said as she explored every corner of the Empire. The poor boy, Muu was lagging behind the girl in exhaustion. He couldn't keep up with Mavis's never ending stamina. Suddenly Mavis came to a stop. Muu's eyes widened at the spectacular phenomena in front of him. The person looked back and saw Mavis. The person then looked at her in shock.

"Master!?"

 **A lot of lessons learned today. I do hope that the characters in Magi will be alright with all the craziness thanks to the fairies. Guess who was the person there well… that is if you are fast enough before the update. See ya soon. If all things go well.. expect an update in two days from today. Meaning from around 21 or 20 in some places. See ya!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The boy who made a spectacular show then looked at the new comer, Mavis in shock. 'Master? Is Mavis-san like Lady Scheherazade?' Muu thought.

"Where the heck are we? I saw Cana hear a few minutes ago but went away saying she has to do her utmost important duty. (*Cough*beer*cough*cough*)" The man asked.

"Is that so? I guess it means that she'll have to go. Anyways, to answer your question, we are in another world. Problem is that our guild members are kinda scattered around the world." The boy then looked at her in shock. Muu too as he didn't receive that information.

"What the heck? So what are we gonna do? That flame-brain is probably creating chaos as we speak." The man said.

 _To Natsu's whereabouts…_

Natsu suddenly sneezed and jolted as he looked around.

"What's wrong Natsu?" Wendy asked.

"I can feel the ice princess insulting me from somewhere." Natsu argued.

 _Back to Gray…_

Gray then suddenly felt a chill up his spine and glared. He then insulted him further while Natsu did the same. The insults kept going and going until Natsu hit his face to a wall. The generals where looking at him with a sweat dropped at the insane antics just now while Mavis only looked at Gray in amusement as it seems like he was communicating to Natsu. Gray then smirked as he felt like he won something while Natsu only groaned in pain.

"Well Gray, I better get going now. There are still a lot of places I haven't been to! Let's explore, Muu!" mavis said as she run off.

"Miss Mavis, please wait!" Muu said running after him. Gray sweat dropped as he saw the first master run off like a kid in an amusement park.

"I better investigate this world. Knowing Natsu, anyone can spot the guy with him causing a ruckus everywhere." The ice mage muttered as he went away.

 _To Kou Empire…_

Erza seems to be in a pinch when everyone was asking her to show more of her magic. Mostly, Koumei and Kouen.

"As I have told you before, I can't show my magic. I will only show it to you when there is trouble and not for show." Erza said for the tenth time.

"Hmmmm, it will be reasonable to say that but can't you just show your armor?" Koumei asked. Erza nodded in understanding.

"But I'll need an opponent and not just someone who knows how to fight. I need a **REAL** opponent, someone who is stronger that most people here." Both brothers nodded in understanding.

"Then if the prince may be contented with me, I shall be your opponent." Kokuton bowed. Erza raised a brow at him. Sure he wanted to see how far the man-wolf can do but is it really okay? He is very tempting. Kouen raised a brow at the girl he came to care for.

"Is there something wrong with Kokuton, Erza?" Kokuton looked at the Prince in confusion.

"Erza? My prince, isn't that a girl's name? He is your brother and the 3rd prince." Erza looked at the male in understanding. 'He wasn't told yet.' Erza thought.

"In the Ren family I am their brother and male but truth be told Kokuton, I am a female." Erza explained. Kokuton only looked at the girl in more confusion.

"Anyways, about my question Erza?" Kouen asked again.

"He is a temptation to me. I want to fight him and see his abilities but I'm not sure.." Erza said lost in thought. The general looked at Erza in humility as she said those flattering words. After a while Erza gave in and agreed to spar with the wolf.

"Don't hold back either because I'm a girl or the prince." Erza said sharply.

"Of course! Holding back would be the greatest insult to the royal household." Kokuton said. Erza smirked in satisfaction.

The two then fought. Kokuton made the first move and tried to hit the prince. He kicked and punched in a fast motion but to no avail, his prince dodges them all. Erza looked at Kokuton in slight amusement but wanted to teach him instead. She then sighed once she jumped a good distance away from him. The siblings looked at Erza in shock as she seems fine but discontented with one of the best generals.

"Kokuton, your movements are fast and your reflexes are great but there is much to correct that the untrained eyes couldn't detect." Erza said. "So I will correct those mistakes while you fight me." Erza said, eyes glazed with excitement and mischief.

"Wai- what?" Kokuton reacted in shock but has no time when Erza dashed towards the general. She summoned her swords. She gave one of them to Kokuton as she slashed down. Once, Kokuton blocked it, Erza started to get angry and ordered Kokuton to have his stance properly in check. The whole fight they didn't see Erza's magic but something else… her sadistic side in training.

 _In Sindrai….._

The gang looked at the scene with unreadable expressions while Wendy as usual only stared and smiled awkwardly. Luckily for them Mira was able to deal with the situation with ease.

"Hakuryuu, come down from that tree. Panterlily won't hurt you. He's our friend!" Mira shouted as Hakuryuu was clinging to the tree for his dear life. Panterlily only looked at the scene with mild amusement while he was definitely feeling lost in the fear he brings when he isn't in his grown up mode.

"The cat was talking to me. I mean **Talking!** Please tell me I am not going crazy!" True that the cat that was flying and talking can make any person seem crazy but Aladdin's group found a way to get pass that detail. They even find the cats amusing. Poor Hakuryuu was too confused to react in any logical sense.

It took at least 4 hours to get Hakuryuu down from the tree as he finally meet the cats in a formal way, unlike before. Soon enough the group from different worlds were able to converse and have a happy start of friendship. The real start of their first meeting will never be forgotten as how someone could be so scared of a cat.

Soon the group then went their separate ways. Lucy as always went to the library. She will never get out of there until she reads every book in the Sindrian place. While the group of Aladdin where talking about the princess from Magnostadt, Wendy received a lacrima from the direction of the Leim Empire. The lacrima then revealed Mavis. Sinbad who saw the scene came running to the place with Jafar.

"Hey there Wendy!" The hologram of her first master came into view. Everyone was shocked and looked at the lacrima in awe.

"M-master!" Wendy exclaimed in shock.

"I see that we have some new faces here." The young girl smiled. Wendy introduced the trio as they only stared at her in great awe at the device.

"Hello, there your majesty too! As you can see, I'm in a place called Leim!" Sinbad chocked when the girl said that. "I met a girl who is said to be a magi! Her name is Scheherazade. She's such a nice girl!" Mavis said in glee.

"What?" Sinbad and Jafar exclaimed in shock. Mavis nodded.

"She allowed me to play around here a bit and explore with Muu!" She said as she told Muu to say hi. The poor boy was too overwhelmed and fainted. Mavis then panicked.

"Wendy! What am I going to do? Muu-san fainted again!" Mavis panicked as she flapped her arms around and wailed as she cries.

"Calm down, Master.." Wendy said as she sweat dropped, same as the rest of the group. Sinbad then felt pity towards the poor boy. Suddenly the connection got cut and the lacrima disappeared.

"I wonder what she was supposed to tell us." Wendy asked in wonder as she think. The rest of the group could only stand agape at what was happening.

 **Hey guys! As you can see, a new chapter like promised. It turns out I can make 1000+ words chapter in one day if I'm not busy and 2-3 days if I am. I guess you can expect more chapters from me in few days but when exam comes expect a large gap in updates or no updates in a few weeks. Hope you enjoy!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 _In the plains with the Kouga Clan…._

There, Cana was doing her supposed 'duty' as the fairy tail's mage and Gildarts's daughter. Finding great booze.

"Yattaa! I finally made it!" Cana said as she arrived at the plains. There she saw a lot of military prowess around the plains. She then reached one of the guards as he blushed at the woman's vulgar attire.

"Yo! Can you please introduce me to the Kouga Clan?" She smiled sheepishly as she went closer. The poor man stuttered.

"Y-you cannot go in w-without the p-permission of the p-princess H-H-Hakuei." The guard said with a red face.

"Then can you take me to her?" Cana smiled but then, the princess was already there.

"Who are you and what do you what business do you have with me?" Hakuei asked in pure curiosity.

"Nothing really, I just want to meet the Kouga Clan." Cana said simply. Hakuei blushed at the attire of her new comer. She definitely is different from other girls. 'Could she be from a foreign country?' Hakuei thought.

"What business do you have with the Kouga Clan?" She asked in alertness, the Kouga Clan is famous for their fighting style.

"As you can guess I came here for their specialty!" The girl says with glee.

'As I thought.' Hakuei thought as she eyed the girl in suspicion but.. the girl didn't show any signs of malic of evil intent.

"Why do you want us to fight for you?" One of the Kouga Clan asked. Cana looked at the boy in scocked as she heard what the Kouga boy said.

"Naniiiiiiiiii!?" The girl shouted and fell to her knees crying to what looks like to be in vain. She then looked angry and the intent to kill was evident on her face. "When I get my hands on those bastards who tricked me, I'll rip their throats out!" She said with tears on her eyes as she made her hands on a tight fist.

"What was it that you heard was our specialty?" The Kouga boy said as he looked at the girl in pity. Hakuei then looked down in shame as she missed judged the person in front of her because of her looks.

"I heard that you made great booze and I just wanted to taste the holiness of the taste.." Cana cried.

"Holiness of the taste..?" Hakuei parroted in confusion as she never heard any women looking for drinks before.

"Aahahahahahaha!" The boy gave a hearty laugh as he helped the strange girl up.

"Worry not my guest cause we do have great booze!" The boy said. Cana then looked at him in glee. "But I am worried…." The man said changing expressions quickly. "No women ever came to anyone because of booze. I didn't even think they like the stuff!" The boy said.

"I am greatly insulted by that you jerk!" Cana got angry. The boy then calmed her down by saying they'll give her some and that was all it takes for her to forget about the insult. (?)

"So Cana, where are you going after drinking the alcohol?" Hakuei asked in curiosity.

"I'm thinking on going to the land of Kou! They say that there was something that was interesting in the place." Cana said. At the mention of the name of her home, Hakuei perked up. She then thought that if the girl is trustworthy or not.

'I should send her to Erza-chan just in case she isn't what she seems… Erza-chan can handle her for sure.' Hakuei thought.

"Then I advise you to go to the plains a far distance from here but near the entrance of Kou. There is a prince there named Kouhaku. He can help you if there will be trouble." _Or if you cause trouble._ But Hakuei left that part alone. The foreign girl looked at her in gratitude.

"Thanks for the tip!" Cana said. After 3 barrels of the Kouga Clan's booze , she went on her way. All men looked at the girl like she was a goddess for being able to withstand the strong alcoholic drink. One thing is for sure, she is no ordinary woman. Hakuei and the boys couldn't wonder how she's still sober after the drink. The girl thanked the Kouga Clan like they were her gods for making the holy drink. (In her case..) And like that, she went on her way.

"What a strange girl…" Hakuei commented.

"Indeed she is…" Her servant, Seishun agreed.

 _In the Kou borders…_

After testing out the General Kokuton's stamina, she found out that she needs to train the generals to be stronger. So, for the past 3 days she trained the generals under extreme conditions.

"Aren't you being too hard on them?" Kouen asked a few days ago. The generals looked at their prince with such gratitude at his concern for them as they were panting and heaving. They did run the whole day until midnight without food or water. Erza then looked at the prince in shocked as she heard the man say that.

"Hard? Running around the place for not even the whole day was hard? It didn't even reached 24 hours yet and this is already hard? I'm actually shocked by this. I thought the training I was giving them were easy." Erza said in shocked.

"Easy? You call this easy!?" Koumei asked in disbelief as the magi, Judal only looked at her in pure interest.

Erza then recalled the little contest their master put up every year where they would have to go through obstacles and tests while running for 2 whole days.

"We did have this training before but it was just a game to us and a lot harder than this. We had to go through 2 whole days of running around the place and back with obstacles in every mist. We also didn't have any water and food with us and there is a time limit and punishment for us if we ever came last." She then remembered Wendy and how she came in third. "A little girl even beat me to the finish line and came in third." Erza smile at the memory.

Everyone could only stare at the woman in front of her in shock. Even Judal couldn't believe what he heard. All those around her then viewed her in one word: monster.

"You're definitely a monster, Erza-san." Kouen who was the only one who have courage said to her bluntly. Everyone then tensed as they watch her next action. To their surprise, Erza only laughed in glee.

"I get that a lot. They even titled me 'Fairy Queen' but there is another monster who was my rival. She is also my bestfriend." Erza said in memory of her guild. The generals looked at their female prince in shocked.

'Another terrifying monster?' They thought as they paled in sight. Erza then looked at the generals in a murderous tone.

"We'll be doing this training regimen for the next 2 days after that I'll assign you to do something for me." The generals then looked at her like they were going to die. Poor them.

'May they survive this woman's training.' Koumei thought in pity. Judal just laughed his ass off.

Back to the present, Erza was about to give instructions to the generals when one of them said they spotted a woman coming closer to them. Erza looked back to see Cana not too far from her. She too widened her eyes at the person standing in front of her.

"Erza…?" Cana asked before snickering then falling to the ground laughing. The generals looked enraged at the rude behavior of the woman to their prince. Erza just looked at her annoyed as hell.

"Haha.. very funny.." Erza said. Cana then put her arm around her as she wiped off the tears in her eyes.

"I'm glad to see you to but.. what the hell are you wearing? You do know that you looked like a boy right?" Cana asked in amusement. Erza was about to answer when her general interrupted by saying his own answer.

"Of course he is dressed up as a male. He is our _**prince!**_ " Kin Gaku said in rage.

"Chill out man, oh! I see you're doing the running game back in our guild. Nice one." Cana said in glee at the memory. The generals then realized that the girl is actually an acquaintance to their prince.

"We're very sorry for our rudeness, miss." Kin said. Cana just brushed it off.

"No worries, anyways, you **do** know that your prince is actually a female, right?" Cana asked. They only looked at her in confusion, except for Seishyuu.

"I actually knew." Seishyuu said. The others only stare at him in shock. Erza then transformed into her original attire, much surprise from them. Even Seishyuu was still surprised at her transformation.

"Yeah, sorry if I made you confused. I am a female but male in the Kou family." Cana then snickered again and hugged Erza.

"If only I were a royal girl! I wouldn't mind marrying a hunk of chunk like you." Cana joked while the generals didn't see it that way and had blood trickling down their nose.

'How dirty minded.' Erza thought with a sweat dropped.

 _In Sindria….._

Aladdin was still in Dunya's room trying to cheer her up while the fairy tail members goes around the palace unaware of the princess's existence. Mira was outside with Sinbad and Kougyoku. There they had their Djinn equip battle. Mira watched with interest at the king but then sense something wrong when he transformed. Mira then unleashed her Satan Soul and knocked Kougyoku out before the king could do any harm. Sinbad watched at the foreign beauty with awe and shocked as she also had similar looking Djinn equip.

"I didn't know you had a Djinn equip like mine." Sinbad said once he transformed back. Jafar saw the scene and run to his prince.

"Sin, are you okay?" He voiced out his concern. Sinbad then proceeded with telling him that he was not harmed.

"It's not a Djinn equip your majesty. It's actually a curse." Mira said with a tone of melancholy in her expression. She then proceeded with telling her story. "My transformation was actually considered a curse in the village where I lived. I got it from a demon to tell you the truth. It caused hardships in my family, especially with my siblings. Our parents died when we were very young and me being the oldest in our family, I was burdened with their health and care. I was still so young that time but I found a home and met friends who became my family. Now I use this power of mine to help people. I made my curse a gift for others, I guess." Mira said with a light heart and a kind smile.

Jafar and Sinbad could never fathom how they were able to tell their lives so easily. They weren't even that close.

"How come you guys feel so comfortable about telling your life to us?" Jafar asked. Sinbad looked at Mira searching for the answer. Mira blinked back in surprise. She then smiled at the two.

"Because, aren't we friends?" Mira said. The two looked dumbfounded at the girl.

"But we didn't form an alliance or contract. What will I give you in return?" Sinbad said out in confusion. Mira looked at the king in sadness.

"If that method works in this place then it must be very sad living here. Friendship cannot be defined with a mere pen and paper. It is made with a bond filled with trust and time together. Being a friend means that you trust each other. Sinbad, you are now allies with the Fairy tail guild, please show us that you are worthy of our trust but just because we are friends, doesn't mean we can turn a blind eye."

Sinbad thought about her wise words in confusion. Jafar got the meaning but was greatly confused.

"What do you mean? When we serve Sin, we stick together through thick and thin, even when he makes his mistakes." Jafar said. Mira shook her head and smiled devastatingly.

"That is not friendship my friend, it is just simply following someone. A true friend corrects their partner's mistakes and helps them get right back on track instead of straying. As you do that in his times of need, he should be a friend and do the same." Mira said then left to go back in the castle.

"Jafar, do you think that I was wrong in doing this?" Sinbad asks with a bitter laugh.

"Yes, Sin… but I too was wrong for turning a blind eye. I should've stopped you when there was still time." Jafar said in regret.

That day, a change in destiny and faith has occurred. A simple thing as talking already took a great toll on their world but every ying has a yang. It is the same with the other way around.

 _In the Leim Empire…._

Mavis stands at the highest building roof of Leim as she smiles at the strange birds called ruhk and the slight change in space.

"Something interesting is definitely going to happen here. Yay! Adventure awaits for you my children. Go! Do what you do best and face the obstacles in the future with pure hearts and shine with youth. There are still many things to do." Mavis called out as the wind swayed her hair and a matured smile plastered on the little girls features. A true feat will come for sure.

 **As you can see, my story has a lot of changes since the manga will only be reference for my story. There are a lot more interesting things to come! See what happens in the next update.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Aladdin was still in Dunya's room when Fairy tail's hot headed mage came in contact with no other than Alibaba. Natsu saw him and greeted him with a smile. Natsu was actually lost in the palace for the 100th time already. He couldn't even remember where his room was.

"Natsu-san.. good evening.." Alibaba said with a less enthusiastic tone that his usual self. Natsu noticed this and asked the blonde boy his problems.

"If it wouldn't trouble you Natsu-san.. You see, Aladdin, Morigiana and I had a talk and it seems like we're going away to different paths.." Alibaba said.

"Then what's the problem there? If Aladdin would like to go somewhere then as his friend you should support him!" Alibaba stared at Natsu, dumbfounded. The answer was so simple that he didn't need to think hard about it. Now he felt a little silly at his sad reaction.

"Your right Natsu-san! I should support Aladdin in his decision but.." Alibaba then became depressed. "My magoi manipulation seems to be in trouble…"

"Then you should train to become stronger! You need to keep up with the others so that you can meet with them again someday." Natsu cheered. Alibaba then remembered Sinbad mentioning the Yambala tribe in Leim.

"You really think I should go to Leim?" Alibaba asked.

"I don't know any limbs but if that can make you stronger then go for it!" Natsu said mistaking Leim with limbs. Alibaba sweat dropped at the mistake but got cheered up anyways.

"Arigatou Natsu-san!" Alibaba said. He then ran off to find his friend Aladdin.

Alibaba then passed by Hakuryuu who was training his wooden arm. He was having a lot of difficulties with moving it. Unknowingly to him, he was standing in front of the door to the library so when he turned his head at the right time when Lucy got out of the library. Hakuryuu's face got slammed by the door and Lucy looked at Hakuryuu in shock.

"Hakuryuu! What are you doing here?" Lucy asked the man who was now on the floor holding his poor bleeding nose.

"I-I'm just t-training.." He said before passing out.

"Eeeeek! Hakuryuu, are you okay!?" Lucy panicked. After a few minutes later, Hakuryuu and Lucy where alone. Lucy tended to Hakuryuu's nose while apologizing profusely.

"It's fine, Lucy-san." Hakuryuu said now embarrassed at how much the girl was fussing over him. Lucy looked unsure for a moment before nodding in defeat. "What were you doing in the library for, Lucy-san?" Hakuryuu asked.

"I was just finishing the last of the books I have yet to read." Lucy smiled. Hakuryuu looked at the girl in shock.

"Lucy-san, did you finish reading the books in the library!?" Hakuryuu asked in shock. He saw how massive the library was and reading everything in there is a massive feat for him.

"Hahahaha, yeah. There was a lot of interesting stuff in those books." Lucy laughed.

"You must really like books, Lucy-san." Hakuryuu said in amazement. Lucy eyes then saddened when she thought about her father.

"Yeah, I loved books ever since my father stopped caring for me. You see Hakuryuu, I came from a noble family and when my mother passed away. My father started caring for his business; he spent almost no time for me so I was left to books. It gave me comfort." Hakuryuu looked at Lucy in shock as his situation was similar to hers. He then realized what the girl has told him.

"Lucy-san! You shouldn't share this private information with a stranger!" Hakuryuu fussed. Lucy just chuckled in amusement.

"Hakuryuu, you're not a stranger at all! You're my friend." Lucy said lightly.

"But.." Hakuryuu still looked at the girl in worry.

"It's fine, besides, I trust you. I feel like I can tell you anything." Lucy said. Hakuryuu nodded and decided to share his story since it is only fair.

"Then I shall tell you my story."

Hakuryuu then proceeded with telling Lucy his story, from his mother, his brother's death, to his ambition and a horrifying statement on what he wants to do. Lucy was horrified at the story but much more at the decision he will do. His path to what he wants is too gruesome.

"Hakuryuu, I know that you hate what your mother did to you but that's just sad." Lucy said choosing her words very carefully. She knows that this topic is very sensitive, _**very sensitive.**_

"This is the path I have chosen, Lucy-san. I will overthrow my mother no matter how sad it is." Hakuryuu said with determination.

"Hakuryuu, I have no problem with you overthrowing the country, as long as there will be no deaths but you killing you mother is.. a lot of burden to handle." Lucy said with worry laced in her voice. If she doesn't stop the boy now then it will be a blood bath in the future.

"It is a burden I'll have to carry. It is my duty. If I don't kill her then her reign of terror will always be there." Hakuryuu said with gentleness but he didn't know how much weight it poured on Lucy.

"Hakuryuu, there are a lot of ways to carry out a peaceful revolution. Please, let me help you." Lucy pleaded.

"No Lucy-san, I have received help from to many people already. If I receive anymore then I am weak." Hakuryuu said. Lucy then got hurt by what he said.

"Are you an idiot!?" Lucy screamed. Hakuryuu was surprised at the outburst but he was more surprised at the tears that are threatening to fall. "I have received help from a lot of people to! Their help made me strong. Don't you realize that helping each other is what makes us strong? It is what makes Fairy tail, my guild, and my home, strong. We all have problems and we all help each other out because we are a family. If you say that receiving help from someone is considered weakness then are you implying that I'm weak!?" Lucy cried, now tears falling freely to the ground. Hakuryuu was shocked at the speech Lucy made. Her eyes where filled with fire and determination as her tears fell. He then realized what his words meant and his eyes widened in shock. He then hugged the blonde.

"I'm so sorry, Lucy-san. Please don't cry. You're right. I'm sorry so please stop. You're not weak. You're very strong, much more than me. I'm sorry." Hakuryuu said but his words were not empty. He really felt blinded. He should've realized sooner so that his crying companion wouldn't shed any tears. Hate really is a bitter thing if it caused so much pain to his companion. Hakuryuu then thought of something. 'Why do I feel like I should change when Lucy-san cries? I have stuck to this decision and even my own sister couldn't stop me but this girl.. why?'

"Please don't kill your mother Hakuryuu." Lucy said as she held his clothes tighter.

Hakuryuu had a hard decision to make. Abandon his hatred and continue with the plan but with no vengeful wishes or keep his hatred and hurt his companion even more. He didn't know why but hurting Lucy was an immediate no in his mind.

"I… I won't… I promise… if you will stay by my side." Hakuryuu said but muttered the last part making Lucy unable to hear what he said.

"Good." Lucy said happy that Hakuryuu wouldn't have to live with the heavy burden.

Soon Sinbad was with Wendy as they had a meeting with the generals. There Yamuraiha got the tainted vessels and explained it the group. Wendy stood there and paled as she hid behind Jafar.

"What's wrong, Wendy?" Jafar asked in worry, Sin seemed to notice this and looked at the girl in worry.

"The air around the metal feels wrong." Sinbad looked at Wendy in confusion.

"Air around the metal vessel?" Sinbad said in confusion. Carla then proceeded to explain.

"You see Sinbad, Wendy is a sky dragon slayer. Dragon slayers replenish their energy by absorbing power from their respective elements." Sinbad nodded in understanding.

"It's like Djinn equips, for them to replenish their magoi, they immerse themselves in their respective element." Sinbad stated.

"Except that they have to consume the element not immersing themselves in it." Panterlily added.

"Ay! Meaning that Wendy here eats air." The generals looked at Wendy in amazement.

"Wait, Natsu-san is a fire type, right?" Yamuraiha asked. "Does that mean, Natsu eats fire?" The cats nodded in confirmation.

"Wendy are you eating the air right now?" Jafar asked in worry. Wendy nodded.

"The air around the vessel suddenly feels bad, if I would have to relate then it would be like eating spoiled food." Wendy said. The generals and Sin looked at her in worry. They proceeded with the meeting but made sure to wrap the metal vessel.

"Dunya?" Wendy asked as they were heading to her room.

"Yeah, she was the princess of Magnostadt." Sinbad said. Once they reach the room Wendy had to cover her eyes in embarrassment. After the*ahem* introduction Sinbad touched Dunya and as a result something terrible happened. Aladdin was forced to use Solomon's Wisdom on her so that Dunya may live but after he has finished, Dunya was still in critical condition. Wendy then helped out in healing Dunya.

"This is bad." Wendy muttered. She then proceeded to heal Dunya in her critical state for a long time. Almost the whole night was spent on Dunya. Wendy was beginning to feel exhausted.

"Little girl, you can stop now. It's fine. Now I can be with my beloved." Dunya said thinking about her knight. Wendy cried and refused to give up.

"Do you think that this is how he would want it to be? He would want you to live. I'm sure of it. He wanted you live a happy life and move on from the past, I to have someone who I cared for but he is gone now." Wendy thought about Mistogan. "I have so many things to thank him for but he's gone now so all I can do is move on with my head held high as I look forward to my future." Wendy declared. Suddenly a huge miracle happened. The rukh suddenly flew to Wendy and helped her. The amount of ruhk was massive that everyone outside can see it to. It caught the attention of the missing pair and Mira.

"W-what is going on?" Sinbad asked. The magi only stood there in shock as what he saw in front of him was unnatural. The ruhk was helping Wendy but it was supposed to be impossible since Wendy herself doesn't have any ruhk.

"Just say the word Miss Dunya and I can help you!" Wendy screamed as the noise of birds where growing louder and louder. Dunya then started to cry as she let out her true feelings.

"I-I don't want to die yet!" Dunya screamed there she saw him again looking at her with such happiness and pride.

" _That's my girl.."_ The male said before saying a short farewell and a see you soon.

The ruhk then dispersed and Wendy was exhausted. Dunya was however..

"I-I'm fine!" She asked in shocked. Yamuraiha then checked on her as she too was shocked that Wendy was able to save her.

"You did good Wendy. Thank you." Sinbad said with pride for the girl.

"Hai.." Wendy then fainted to the ground. Aladdin, Sinbad and Yamuraiha reacted. Sin caught her in time before Wendy could fall to the ground.

"WENDY!" Wendy's gang of misfit friends shouted as they barged in. Mira then proceeded with checking on Wendy before sighing in relief.

"She's fine. She just needs some rest." Mira smiled. Everyone around the room sighed in relief. Sinbad then proceeded with explaining the situation in detail to everyone.

'Why did this happen? Wendy-san doesn't even have ruhk in her so why?' Aladdin thought as he became more curios. 'There's a lot that I still don't know. I want to know more about this world.' Aladdin thought making his decision in attending the school in Magnostadt more firm.

 _Somewhere in the Great Rift…_

Yunan was walking around the darkness of the great rift when he saw a light coming down from the surface. Yunan was shocked at the light as it kept shining and shining. Once it reached in front of him. The light was no other than Mavis.

"Who are you little girl and how did you do that?" Yunan asked kindly.

"I'm Mavis, first master from a guild in another world and I can do a lot of things since I'm dead." Mavis just loves to introduce herself to a lot of people. Especially to those who play an important part.

"What is it that you need from me Mavis-chan?" Yunan asked confused. The girl is dead but not part of the flow of the ruhk. That is quite disturbing for the magi.

Mavis smiled mysteriously at the magi. The smile made Yunan think that she is older than himself. Of course it was true since Mavis has gone through several generations while Yunan has only gone through 4 lives.

"I just want to talk mister!" The smile was childish but also carries a lot of adventure in her years.

 **What are you planning Mavis? Hope you like.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Uwaaaahhh~ Yunan-san, I'm scared of the dark~" Mavis screamed as she cling to Yunan. Yunan laughed awkwardly at the girl.

"But Mavis-chan, you're glowing. There is no such thing as darkness around you!" Yunan said in a childish way. . At that same time an animal of some sorts came to Yunan but it was actually the ruhk. Nevertheless, Yunan still got freaked out and jumped to his toes trying to latched on to Mavis for his dear life.

"Maviiiisss-chhhaaaann~ Savee meee!" Yunan screamed holding onto the girl. Poor Mavis, she didn't know what just happened and panicked with the silly old magi.

"Waahhhhhh! I'm soo scaredd!" Mavis cried out holding Yunan like a little girl and cried. Yunan who saw this had a spark of brotherly protection towards her and held Mavis behind him in a protective manner.

"Don't worry Mavis-chan, big brother will protect you!" The magi yelled out.

"Big brother?" Mavis called out in confusion but the magi mistook that as her calling him and looked at the ruhks in pure bliss thanking Solomon.

"W-what was that!?" Mavis cried out unintentionally put the magi in a panicked state again. The poor duo didn't know that they were getting worked up over nothing.

 _In Sindria…_

The Fairy Tail's gang was thinking about going with their new found friends as their departure was going to be soon. Mira then came up to Aladdin.

"Aladdin, I heard you were going to take up magic lessons in a place called Magnostadt." Mira asked kindly. The king was nearby to.

"Mmn." Aladdin nodded in confirmation. Mira then looked at the boy in pure glee as she looked like she was planning something.

"Then it would be a perfect opportunity for me to learn more about this world! May I come too?" Mira asked. Aladdin was unsure at first but when he saw the ruhks moving around excitedly, he immediately agreed.

"Yeah! It would be fun to go with you Mira-san." Mira clapped in glee.

"Miss Mirajane, do you even know some magic?" Sinbad asked.

"Yeah, Yamuraiha was so excited about our magic and showed us your kind of magic once. I already got the hang of using your type of magic." When the Sinbad heard this he was in total shock. Yamuraiha was then magically running to her in full speed.

"Haaaaaaaaaaa!?" Yamuraiha shouted what sounds like a war cry and came rushing to Mirajane. "Youcandomagicwithouteventellingme!Wemustinvestigatethisrightawayasinrightnow,let'sgo." Yamuraiha said in such speed that no one can actually understand her but a point second after finishing her sentence, she grabbed Mira and run off somewhere with her.

"Uhhh…" Everyone was having a shocked expression on their faces as that happened.

Yamuraiha then speed off as fast as lightning. The two were passing by a bewildered pair consisting of the Salamander and the young prince.

"Woah! That was awesome!" Natsu said in excitement as Alibaba only looked at the unnatural occurrence.

"Isn't that Yamuraiha-san and Mirajane-san!?" Alibaba asked in shock as he stared at the path they were running to. Natsu then became quite quiet as Alibaba turned to him. "Natsu..?"

"Sugoi!" Natsu screamed out feeling all fired up. The action made Alibaba jump. "Alibaba, I'm coming with you to get stronger!" Natsu declared.

"Heeeee!?" Alibaba shout out in confusion and shock.

'Hehehehehe, once I get stronger. I'll challenge Mira to a match!' Natsu thought happily.

Alibaba could see the devilish grin on the Salamander's face and shivered in chills unknowing to him something bad is going to happen.

Just a few corners away from the two male is Lucy and Hakuryuu. They were talking together animatedly as they share moments and knowledge about each other's worlds.

"Lucy-san, I'm going back to Kou soon. It would be sad but I'm sure we would meet again." Hakuryuu said sadly. Lucy smiled at the boy and tilts her head looking at him.

"Why wait when I can go with you?" Lucy asked while smiling to the boy. Hakuryuu was shocked at what Lucy suggested.

"You want to come to Kou with me? How about Wendy-san or the rest of your friends? You'll leave a lot of people behind." Hakuryuu said in worry. Lucy just laughed it off.

"My friends will always be in my heart and they'll understand for sure and Wendy, I'll leave her a card." Lucy said easing the worries in Hakuryuu's heart. Unknowingly to them there was a cat in their midst.

"Heeee Liiikkees Heeerrr~" The cat said spying on them.

A little later the group found themselves in Sinbad's room. They wanted to discuss about their journey.

"Natsu? Mira?" Lucy asked in shocked as she saw the two inside.

"Yo!" Natsu greeted.

"Hi Lucy." Mira said casually.

"Let me guess, you'll also go in a journey with the others." Sinbad asked with a sigh.

"What's wrong with that? We kinda overstayed our welcome here anyways plus we want to explore this world." Lucy said as a matter of fact.

"Where would you be going then? Mira will go with Aladdin to Magnostadt, Natsu here will go with Alibaba to Leim and you.."

"To Kou with Hakuryuu." Sinbad looked at the girl in shocked like she was crazy.

"Lucy-san, you do know that we're not in good terms with them. You could be in danger and Kouen will easily target you." Sinbad warned. This made Natsu pumped up.

"Alright Lucy! Going into enemy territory already! I'll be getting stronger in Leim so when I get back I'm gonna challenge you girls to a battle." Natsu declared while laughing maniacally. The two girls sweat dropped.

"I guess I have no choice then." Mira said getting ready to fight already.

"He means after the journey!" Lucy screamed and the brawl begins.

"Wai- what!?" The king said in shocked as the two brawl it out with Lucy and him involved.

The commotion was heard outside as the colorful trio, Hakuryuu, and the generals stared at the door inside wondering what's happening. They didn't know that a certain blue haired mage is already awake.

"What's going on here..?" Wendy said in a sleepy tone.

"Wendy! Are you okay already?" Jafar asked in concern. Wendy nodded cheerfully. The noise then stopped and the gang opened the door to see what happened. There inside was a knocked out Natsu and Sinbad, a worn out Lucy, and a smiling Mira inside.

'What just happened?' Everyone thought except Wendy who just laughed awkwardly. Really, this is something quite normal for them.

"Wendy-chan, I'm glad you're fine." Mira said with a clap.

"Wendy! How are you?" Lucy asked already forgetting about the two knocked out guys.

"I'm fine but.. Is Natsu-san and Sinbad-san going to be okay?" Wendy asked. Both the generals and the Fairy tail girls answered.

"Their fine." The trio plus Hakuryuu and Wendy sweat dropped at the tone.

 _To Leim…._

Gray had found a job in Leim as a gladiator. He was doing very well and is close to the Yambala tribe. The people go wild in anticipation when Gray is around, mostly girls though. He was a big hit in the arena as the girls all screamed at the ice mage before them. They then screamed harder as Gray stripped causing a massive uproar of cheers as the mage gain more fangirls. Gray suddenly got chills up his spine.

'Why do I have this bad feeling with me?'

 _Back to the Great Rift…._

Yunan and Mavis finally got into Yunan's house as Yunan prepared tea.

"I hope you like the tea, Mavis-chan." Yunan said in a sheepish smile. "I hadn't have visitors in a while so I'm a bit rusty."

"It's fine, big brother Yunan." Mavis said. On their way to his house, Yunan managed to convinced Mavis to call him big brother. Yunan smiled in pure bliss.

"Big brother is fine." Yunan smiled.

"Thank you for the tea then, big brother." Mavis said as she sip in the tea. Yunan was in pure bliss at the name.

'So this is what it's like to be a big brother. I can die happily now.' Yunan exaggerated. Mavis then fainted at the foulness of the tea.

"Big brother.. I feel sick." Mavis whimpered as she was losing consciousness.

"Eeeh!? It can't be that bad." Yunan said as he took a sip of his own only to faint as well. "Ara? I see the light." Yunan said.

 **Don't go into the light! Anyways, since exams are over I can come back to updating 1-3 days now**. **Hope you like!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 _In Sindria…._

Natsu and the others were at the port now saying their goodbyes to the people they spent their time with.

"Bye guys! Jafar, please take care of Wendy for us." Mirajane asked.

"Of course. Wendy is like a little sister of mine. If anything happens I would be devastated." Jafar replied with a smile.

"You can count me in too! I'll protect her like she's one of my own." Hinahoho laughed.

"If anything, you should protect her from your king's dirty habits." Lucy joked. The generals snickered while Jafar sighed.

"Regrettably so.." He sighed then glared at the back of his king.

"I would never do anything inappropriate with Wendy around!" Sinbad shouted.

"You know there is a saying, 'Old habits die hard.'" Lucy teased. Jafar smiled as he chuckled.

"Those are very wise words indeed." Jafar added.

"Lucy-san, Natsu-san, and Miss Mirajane-san, it's time to go." Hakuryuu called out.

"Coming~" Lucy called out.

"Yosh! Time to go minna." Natsu cheered.

"You sure you don't want to join your friends, Wendy?" Jafar asked.

"Mmm-mn." Wendy shook her head. "Lucy-san and Mira-san can take care of themselves. Natsu is the only thing I'm worried about but I'm fine."

"I'm really sorry Wendy for taking Carla with us but we think that it would be best to bring the cats with us in case of emergencies." Lucy said.

"No need to say anything more. Wendy knows the situation and I trust Hinahoho and Jafar to take good care of her." Carla said.

"Aye!" Happy cheered.

"Good luck minna!" Wendy waved as they were on their way. Fairy tail gave all of them goodbyes as they went in the ship just in time for Aladdin and the rest to come in. They then depart from Sindria.

"Is it really okay for you to go separate ways? You even left Wendy-san." Aladdin said.

"Yeah, Wendy is strong so she can handle herself well." Natsu said worry free.

"And it's not like we'll be separated forever, we'll meet soon. That's for sure." Lucy added.

"Minna! Would you like to eat already?" Mira called as Hakuryuu and she brought out plates of food.

"Hai!" They all cheered.

 _Somewhere in Kou…_

Kougyoku reached back to Kou Empire just in time to see Erza and her military prowess. Kougyoku was slightly jealous of Erza as she contributed so much already to an Empire she doesn't even belong to but her feelings of admiration dominated her slight jealousy every time.

"Ah, sister, you're back." Erza said putting on the princely act.

"You don't have to act Erza-san. I trust Koubun here." Kougyoku said. Koubun was very confused by this.

"And you don't have to be jealous of me. I'm not part of this Empire, you are. You must never forget that." Erza said.

"Erza? I thought your name was Kouhaku?" Koubun said. The two girls just ignored him though.

"I can't help it Erza-san but I have admiration for you more than my jealousy."Kougyoku said.

"Please, call me Erza or if you would like. You can call me big sister. That would really make me happy." Erza smiled at the princess.

Kougyoku blished at the embarrassing line but tried to say is either way. In that right timing, Kouen and Koumei walked and saw the two but stopped.

"…b-big…sis..ter.." Kougyoku said shyly as she blushed harder. Erza then hugged Kougyoku shocking their audience of the 2 princes and Koubun.

"Say it louder with pride." Erza commanded with a smile. This was greatly mistaken by their viewers by something else.

"B-Big sister!" Kougyoku said loudly now, her face that could put the red color of the Ren family to shame. Judal came just in time too.

"Y-you cannot lay a finger on my sister!" Koumei said, grabbing hold of his sister as he frantically blushed. He was the first of the audience to snap out of their imagination. Even the first prince have a small tint of pink on his cheeks.

"Y-you're not into girls now! Are you?" Judal asked as he pointed at Kougyoku. Erza huffed in amusement.

"Of course not! I am just sharing some of my time to Kougyoku hoping that we could become close like sisters." Erza explained. Koubun was having thoughts in his mind for the seat but the things that the man (Erza) could do worries him much more that his desires.

"Maybe for us to strengthen our bond we should bathe together. What do you think?" Erza asked Kougyoku. Kougyoku thought that it might actually be fun and agreed.

"No you cannot! You are forbidden to go on baths with Kougyoku or any girls!" Koumei screamed in a distraught tone.

"Calm down Koumei, you are forgetting what Kouhaku's gender. You are not into girls right?" Koen asked still unsure.

"I do admit that girls are very cute but no. I'm not into that." Erza says calmly but the answer didn't calm Koumei down. No, not one bit at all.

'So she likes cute people huh… Wait, why do I even care!?' Judal questioned himself. It really annoys him somehow.

"Well, if I can't bathe with girls, I guess I should bathe with guys. Would you like to bathe with me Judal?" Erza asked making Judal blush.

"Whhaaaaaatt!?" He asked incredulously. Koubun thought it was a great idea but the Ren family didn't.

"No way!" Koumei disagreed while Kouen nodded in agreement to his brother.

"Erza, even if that's a joke, you shouldn't say something so bold!" Kougyoku said blushing hard. Judal was already gone by this time. Poor boy. He wasn't used to the Fairy tail's method of teasing, none of them were. Erza just laughed it off like it was of no concern though.

"I don't get what's happening here.." Koubun said feeling out of place.

 _In The Great Rift…_

Mavis and Yunan finally recovers from the tea poisoning they just had. Mavis decided to make tea for the both of them while teaching Yunan how.

"And then you're done!" Mavis said finishing with her tea.

"Sugoi Mavis-chan." Yunan said in glee. They then took a sip of the tea and sighed.

"Big brother, can you tell me more about this world?" Mavis asked nonchalently as she felt much more relax.

"About this world? Mavis-chan, you sound like you don't belong here." Yunan said.

"That's because I did not. We came here for some reason to help this world and I'm afraid the other of my children is here too."

"Children? Mavis-chan, are you a mother?" Yunan asked.

"Ie, I just watch over them as they grow. It feels like their my children though and it sometimes makes me feel like a kid again as I join them." Mavis smiled. Yunan smiled at her.

"You're like the magi in Leim only different. You can still live your life and let them go and grow while _she_ would nurture them like babies."

"That's because she is alive. I am not one of the living right now and back in my world but it's nice to watch over them."

"Not one of the living? Mavis-chan, who are you?" Yunan asked.

"I am simply Mavis Vermillion, The first master of a guild, in a different world who still loves to go on adventures." Mavis smiled. Yunan seems satisfied with the answer and nodded but the atmosphere soon becomes serious.

"Then I should tell you that there will be a war brewing and since you individuals are here then there will be more darkness that follows. That is simply the way things are." Yunan said.

"I know that but that is still in the distant future. I can let Fairy tail enjoy their time a little longer."

"Fairy..tail?" Yunan said the foreign word again to familiarize it.

"It is a guild I with a few friends created and it is a lovely guild with many lovely children. As of now, just their mere presence can change the flow of fate. I do notice that in this world, those who curse fate is on the dark side. I guess we are truly different since we don't curse our fate nor reject it."

"You don't curse nor reject? That what do you do with your fate?" Yunan asked with sparks of wonder and curiosity.

"We make our own; we will never bow down to fate nor change it." Mavis said as she smiled. She was thinking of the fun things that will soon happen.

"Make your own fate.. you don't follow fate but you are also not rejecting or cursing fate… The rules of this world can't apply to you. That is very threatening Mavis-chan."

"Worry not big brother, fairy tail is not a bad guild but a very rowdy bunch. Still we are very kind as we center on our morals and values." Yunan nodded, relaxing a bit. "Plus.." Yunan then held his breath. "Don't you think it would be more exciting this way?" Mavis chuckled. Yunan soon chuckled along side her.

"I guess you're right." Yunan said.

Around the world there are already fairies that changed the attitude, ways, and fate of many important characters but there are so many more fairies coming. When all is complete, evil will follow. The consequences are much direr that anyone could have imagined or expect. Even to the fairies themselves. What will happen?

 **Another chapter. Yay! Hope you like. Oh, and thank you to those who read, supported, like, and commented on my story. It means a lot to me. Thank you!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The ride to their destination just started and not too long a monster suddenly appeared. Pisti came to it so that she could try and calm it down but it didn't work. The monster then clashed around almost hitting Pisti.

"Pisti-san, are you okay?" Alibaba asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine but the monster seems to be in distress. I wonder why?" Pisti said in a daze as she stares at the rampaging sea horse monster.

"Well, whatever it is, we have to stop it!" Alibaba said as the rest came out to see the commotion.

"Yeah- *blurg* … I will *blurg* f-fight.." Before Natsu could actually do anything he collapse to the ground.

"Natsu-san!" Alibaba and his group yelled in alarm.

"Don't worry minna, this is actually normal." Mira said without a care.

"Pisti, you said that the monster is distress right?" Lucy asked the little girl. Pisti nodded in confirmation "Then it must be that." Lucy said before dashing off to the monster.

"Lucy!" Hakuryuu shouted after the blonde girl as she run off to the monster.

Lucy didn't hear Hakuryuu's cry as she was face to face with the monster. Once Lucy was close enough to the monster, her eyes widened in realization. 'I knew it!' Lucy thought as a smirk came to Lucy's lips. She then climbed up the ship's pole and jumped off the pole to the monsters back.

"We have to save Lucy!" Hakuryuu said to one of her friend about that s.

"Don't worry Hakuryuu, Lucy will be fine. If anything I think she noticed something weird about that monster." Mira explained as she observed both Lucy and the monster.

"How can you be so calm!?" Hakuryuu said frantically.

"I agree with Haukuryuu, we need to help Lucy." Alibaba said as he looked worried for his friend.

"Look!" Aladdin said as he pointed at the monster's head.

"Pisti! Now!" Lucy shouted as she jumped from the monster. Pisti nodded unsurely as she flew off to the monster and try again. Once Lucy jumped off, she was accompanied by a blue haired woman wearing very vulgar clothes (swimsuit).

"Juvia!" Mira said in surprise.

"You know her, Mira-san?" Aladdin asked.

"Um, she's with us." There they finally noticed something. Their new friends all have the same tattoos on their bodies.

"Is that a tattoo Lucy?" Hakuryuu asked noticing the pink insignia on Lucy's hand.

"Yeah, it signifies that we are part of a family or guild, as we can it, despite our different blood relations." Lucy said with a smile.

The magi group smiled. They never encountered any admirable guild than theirs and they really are happy for them.

"But, it does not excuse you from almost putting you in danger. You could have been seriously hurt! What would happen then?" Hakuryuu said angrily.

'Does he like Lucy? This is great! Now I can have Grey-sama all to myself.' Juvia smiled weirdly as she laughed.

"What happened with her?" Alibaba whispered to Aladdin.

"I really don't know, Alibaba-kun." Aladdin said as he stared at the new comer.

"I'm really sorry Haskuryuu but I just needed to make sure.." Lucy said feeling a little bit bad about making Hakuryuu worry so much.

"Just don't scare me like that.." Hakuryuu said as he hugged Lucy. Lucy froze as he did that while the rest stared with smiling faces.

"He liiikes you~" Happy said in his usual mischievous expression. The ther cats had a deadpanned expression as they sighed.

'Idiot.' Carla said with a sigh at the blue cats antics.

"S-shut up, cat!" Lucy insulted. Hakuryuu who just noticed what he did, quickly let the girl go.

"S-sorry.." Hakuryuu said looking anywhere than her.

"I-it's fine.. really.." Lucy said unsure of herself.

 _Back in Sindria…_

Wendy was wondering around Sindria as she looked around the place with Sinbad.

"Sinbad-san, where are we going?" The little girl asked innocently.

"We're going to see Princess Dunya off. It seems like the girl wants to leave already." Sinbad said. He then glanced at the girl and remembered the incident that happened while trying to save her life.

"Ah, that's good." Wendy smiled. The king looked at the blue haired girl in a questioning glance.

"What do you mean?" Sinbad asked.

"I mean, Miss Dunya is finally going to live her life and make use of her second chance in life. If there is one thing I know about traveling is that you'll meet a lot of new people and even pass by friends." Wendy explained.

"Pass by friends..?" Wendy nodded.

"Yeah, isn't that how you met your generals? You passed by them thinking that they were just there until they became very close to you." Wendy said.

Sinbad have to agree with the young girl as she said her part. He didn't think that Jafar would be his longtime friend and future secretary until now. Wendy seemed to have a lot of knowledge about life overall and thought back to what he was planning before.

 _ **FLASHBACK~~~~**_

" _ **Jafar, have you heard about the Prince of Kou adopting a stranger into their family." Sinbad said to Jafar as he was in his room doing his usual paper work at night.**_

" _ **Oh?" Jafar raised his brow in question at the king. "And what of it?" Jafar asked wondering where this would go.**_

" _ **It seems that the Empire there have been progressing much more efficiently in both economically, financially, and discipline. They don't even have slavery in that country anymore." Sinbad said as he continued in his work then stopped to look at Jafar.**_

" _ **So you want to adopt someone into royalty? Sin, that is preposterous! The person will be filled with greed and temptations. They couldn't take the responsibilities."**_

 _ **Sinbad didn't respond to his secretary right away as he looked out to the beautiful night sky. Jafar was right but he couldn't help but feel it in his heart that this would make thing go for the better. He knew it was risky. This wasn't even like the Ren family where they can just simply choose any of their brothers or sisters.**_

" _ **I know the risks but I can't help but feel that this would be good for not only me but for all of us.." Sinbad said as he drank some alcohol. Jafar sighed as he couldn't change his mind. He only hoped that it won't turn out bad. He won't make the same mistakes now that his king is finally on the right path this time. Jafar will head Mira-san's wise words.**_

" _ **At least tell me your candidates." Jafar said with a sigh.**_

" _ **I only have one in mind and she would be perfect for the job." Sinbad said with a smile.**_

" _ **Her? A female? Are you planning on marrying her?" Jafar asked in confusion.**_

" _ **No, she is far too young for that but she would be the perfect daughter." Sinbad said. "I know you'll agree with me on this one."**_

 _ **Jafar was now confused as to who this girl is. Surely she must have caught his king's eye but to catch his eye too? That would be almost impossible.**_

" _ **It's Wendy."**_

 **OOOOHHHHHHMMMMMMMGGGGGGGGG! What is going to happen in the future? Find out in the next chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 _ **Jafar widened his eyes in shocked then smiled at the king.**_

" _ **Yes, she would make a good daughter would she?" Jafar said at him. Sinbad nodded in agreement.**_

" _ **She has caught my eye but I'm a little worried on how she'll take it." Sinbad said.**_

" _ **She's a good girl, I'm sure she'll know what to do."**_

 _ **FASHBACK END~~~~**_

"Hey Wendy." Sinbad called. Wendy stopped and looked back with innocent eyes.

"Yes, Sinbad-san?" Wendy asked as she stopped to look back.

"What do you think about adoption?" Sinbad asked starting the conversation. Wendy thought for a while before smiling.

"I think it would be nice to be part of another family but adoption never really mattered to me. I guess I sometimes unconsciously think about some people as my family. Like Jafar-san, he's like a big brother to me." Wendy smiled. Sinbad smiled too, feeling confident in his decision.

"Then would you mind if I take you in as my daughter?" Sinbad asked. Wendy smiled and looked down. She was happy but..

"I don't mind Sinbad-san but is it fine with you if I am that person? I'm sure other kids would love to take my place and I don't exactly belong here." Wendy asked with a sheepish smile.

"Of course! You would make a wonderful Princess!" Sinbad smiled as Wendy blushed.

"I guess that's okay but please don't call me princess. It feels embarrassing." Sinbad smiled at the girl as she is still modest. "Um… should I call you.. father?" Wendy said at the foreign word. It was weird. She only had a mother and her name is Grandine. Sinbad also froze in shock.

'That's right. She's my daughter now so should it be normal to call someone as myself a father?' Sinbad thought in glee.

"Absolutely not!" Jafar shouted. Sinbad looked at Jafar in shock.

"Why not?" Sinbad asked in confusion and was looking at him dejectedly.

"Sin I can never imagine you as a good example for little Wendy." Jafar said. He then smiled at Wendy.

"Welcome to the family, Princess Wendy." Jafar bowed. Wendy shook her head.

"Please don't act like that towards me. Princess is nothing but a title. Just call me as you usually do."Jafar smiled. The little girl could never be corrupted by something like this but she was wrong about the title.

"It's not just a title Wendy. It is a name given to those who will receive power from other people." Jafar said.

"It is a name that I can easily discarded if needed to be Jafar-san. I don't even need the power but if I can do some good with it then I'll happily accept it." Wendy then blushed. "..If no one minds that is.." Wendy said shyly. The two smiled at the girl.

"Spoken like princess who is meant to be on the throne, if anything a true princess if I do say so myself?" Sinbad flattered. Wendy smiled as she nodded. They then reached Dunya and watched her off but not before congratulating the little girl. Everyone really thought highly of Wendy before she even joined the royalty. His made Sinbad all the more proud of the girl.

"I made the right choice." Sinbad said as Jafar nodded.

 _Meanwhile…_

By that time the group already arrived to their destinations with an addition to their group. Juvia decided to go with Morgiana since no one was going with her (Awww too bad Juvia-san.) to Leim as the rest went on with their respected destinations but before the group can fully go. Lucy and Hakuryuu was nowhere to be seen. They were in a secluded place where no one can see, hear or even peek at the two.

"Hakuryuu, is there something wrong?" Lucy asked in worry as her friend brought her in a secluded place. Hakuryuu sighed seemingly like he was gathering all his courage to speak.

"I'm glad you're going to Kou with me but please don't. I don't want anything to happen to you since Al-Thamen is nearby."

"I-I understand.." Lucy said near to tears but Hakuryuu wasn't finished yet.

"But I love you Lucy-san, I want you close by me." Hakuryuu said coming closer. "You truly are a splendid woman. Your strong, kind and beautiful. That is why I… I want you to become my wife."

"Ha-hakuryuu…" Lucy said at a loss for words.

"Ever since that day.. You shall become the empress of the great empire that I am about to build." With that Hakuryuu made a bold move to kiss Lucy as he was now certain of his feelings for the foreign girl but the other was not certain.

"Hakuryuu…" Lucy said looking into the eyes of the boy who just confessed to her. "I-I don't know what to say.." Lucy had a slight pink hue to her cheeks as she looked off in a daze. Hakuryuu looked down feeling rejected.

"Ah, please never mind that. Sorry for troubling you Lucy-san." Hakuryuu was about to leave before he felt something soft held his hand. He looked at the source of the soft touch to see a red cheek Lucy.

"Please wait, Hakuryuu.. I don't know my feelings about you yet so please wait. Wait until I am certain of my feelings but there is one thing I know. I-" Lucy looked up and stare straight into Hakuryuu's blue orbs showing sincerity in here next words. "I want to stay with you Hakuryuu. I'm not sure about being an empress because I don't think that is something meant for me but I will go with you to Kou."

Hakuryuu was shocked. He may not get what he wanted but she didn't really reject him. He was content already with Lucy staying by his side and coming with him to Kou. For now at least.

 _With Hakuei…_

Hakuei was excited to know that her brother will be coming along soon. She does hope that he could come any sooner. She really wanted him to meet a new older brother figure or girl at least. She has taken a liking to Erza and was very sure that it would be the same with Hakuryuu. She was really a woman with lots of determination, almost like an Emperor. It was almost like she was meant to rule in her world.

 **What interesting things will take place? Find out in the next chapter! Anyways, sorry for the late update but I think I'll have a 2 week break for a little while. Don't worry, I won't stop writing but I will stop updating in this site for 2 weeks.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

A few days later, Hakuryuu and Lucy arrived at the plains to meet Princess Hakuei

"Prince Hakuryuu, it is a pleasure to meet you." A guard said as he bowed down before the prince. The guard then looked at Lucy with suspicious eyes.

"And who might this be?" The guard asked with a tone of warning behind them.

"This is Lady Lucy and she's with me." Hakuryuu said holding Lucy close. The guard nodded and guided them to the place of his sister.

"Hakuryuu! It's been so long." His sister hugged the male as the reunited. Lucy watched with a smile gracing her features as Carla sighed with a smile.

"I miss you to sister." Hakuryuu responded in a happy tone.

"Oh, Hakuryuu, there is so much to tell you! We have adopted a new brother in our family and he is very wonderful." Hakuryuu raised his brow in suspicion to his sister.

"Sister, do you fancy the man?" Hakuryuu asked in a protective tone.

"Oh, no, even if that is the case, I doubt that he would be interested in any girl." Hakuei laughed knowing that he was actually a 'she'. She then noticed the person accompanying her brother. "And who might this be?" She asked gesturing to Lucy.

"Oh, my apologies Lucy-san, Hakuei this is my friend, Lucy." Hakuryuu introduced.

"It is fine Hakuryuu, it's nice to meet you Princess Hakuei." Lucy bowed. Hakuei already knew that something was going on in their relationship just by the way her brother looks at her. The girl is a beauty but to catch her brother's attention is truly a feat worth mentioning.

"It's nice to meet you to and please, call me Hakuei." Hakuei smiled. Lucy nodded smiling at the girl. Hakuei then noticed Carla. "That's a strange toy you have there." Hakuei mentioned.

"Ah, well yeah, it is. Ahahahaha." Lucy laughed awkwardly which caught the attention of Hakuei.

"The princes have arrived!" One of the guards called out signaling the arrival of the 4.

"It's good to have you back." Kouen said as the two siblings bowed to him. Lucy stood there awkwardly. She noticed that Kouen looks like Erza for some reason.

"Girl, do you know who he is?" Koumei said to Lucy as she didn't bow down to the Prince.

"Sorry, she's with me." Hakuryuu said protecting Lucy.

"I see you brought home a metal vessel.. and a girl. Good work." The older male teased. Hakuryuu blushed to a certain degree which made Lucy chuckled.

"Lucy!" A familiar voice called out to the girl as Lucy looked to the person who called. Lucy widened her eyes in shock.

"E-er-"

"Kouhaku, it's Kouhaku, for now." Erza stared at her signaling to the blonde that she'll be explaining everything later. Lucy nodded.

"You must be our new brother." Hakuryuu bowed. This shocked Lucy.

'B-brother!' Lucy thought with a shocked expression and covered her face. She was laughing so hard inside but she needed to hold it in.

The Ren household saw this and thought Lucy was blushing profusely. This made Hakuryuu very jealous.

"If you wouldn't mind I would like to discuss to you about something things PRIVATELY, matters that needs to be discussed with the foreign girl." The family looked at her in question but goes along it anyways.

"What is this matter that includes the girl?" Koumei asked. That is when Lucy cracked. She fell to the floor laughing out loud. Everyone looked at her in mild shock as Erza looked at her in displeasure.

"You can stop now Lucy." Erza said in a deadpan expression.

"Sorry Erza but since when were you a guy? I bet both guys and girls are swooning over you now." Lucy said shocking the family.

"Lucy-san, he is definitely a boy." Hakuryuu reasoned.

"How did you know that?" Kouen asked shocking Hakuryuu. Erza then changed back to her original outfit making Hakuryuu shocked for two things. One is that Lucy is right and the second one was that she can change so fast.

"Kouen, I'm sure you noticed this tattoo on my shoulder." Erza said signifying her insignia.

"I have what about it?" Kouen asked, Koumei on the other hand didn't know how it could be related to anything.

"It's the same insignia as mine." Lucy said showing her guild mark which was the same as Erza's.

"It is a guild mark in our world that signifies that you are part of a particular group." Carla said shocking everyone except Hakuryuu.

"A-a cat… **talking!** " Koumei then fainted leaving this as his last words of sanity. Poor tactician. Kouen was now looking at the girl and cat with interest. He glanced at Erza for what he wants. Erza then gives him a smile.

"Don't worry, we'll explain." Erza said reassuring Kouen's knowledge lust.

 _To Alibaba & Natsu in Leim…_

Both of the male arrived to their destined place but with one problem. They're tired, hungry, and plain exhausted. Only Natsu is strong enough to even walk while Alibaba collapsed right away.

"Be strong Alibaba-san." Natsu encouraged weakly.

"And who might you weaklings be!?" A woman asked pointing her sword towards them.

"W-we're.. here to.. re-register…" Alibaba manages to pass out distracting Natsu from his anger about being called weak.

"Alibaba-san!?" Natsu said at the passed out boy before him. He then felt a stinging pain on his cheek.

'Eh?' Natsu can only register that one reaction before hitting the ground. Happy then grinned as he shouted.

"Gray!" He cheered while the ice male smirked.

"Long time no see Flame Brain." The ice mage insulted. Natsu then hit Gray's head in a fit of rage as he insulted him back.

"You know him, Gray-san?" The female asked at the interaction or reunion unfolding before her eyes.

"Ah, yeah. This idiot here is my comrade. Natsu, this is Toto. A guard you could say." Gray said after their little fight.

"A friend of Gray-san is always welcomed here." Toto said letting the two of them but then the sad thing is always there.

"I feel like I'm forgetting someone." Natsu said as he went in. "What do you thing Happy?" Natsu asked his friend gaining a shocked Toto when the blue cat answered.

"Ah! We forgot that we need to eat. I'm starving Natsu!" Happy said giving the wrong answer.

"You're right! Toto do you have some food around here?" Natsu asked completely forgetting something important.

"It will be prepared soon right away." Toto said after regaining composure.

"Alright!" Both Happy and Natsu cheered.

Poor Alibaba was forgetten and was left there to wither away into simple nothingness.

 **Oohhh, things are getting good. Hope you enjoyed!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

After the event happened with Alibaba, the Aladdin group was heading over to Magnostadt. They didn't bring Lily since he's mere presence can guarantee trouble so he just went with the Juvia group. Now that they were riding Aladdin's turban, they came across a bandit who were circling around to cause trouble for the caravan.

"Ah, we need to help them!" Aladdin said rushing to the caravan but then Mira stopped him.

"Hold up, Aladdin. I don't think they even need our help." Mira said assessing the situation carefully.

"Huh? What do you mean, Mira-san?" Aladdin asked Mira as he doesn't understands what she meant. The caravan is certainly in danger but all Mira did was point her finger towards something. Aladdin followed the finger to see a reddish haired boy slicing all of the bandits with pure bloodlust.

To Aladdin the scene was horrific but to Mira she only sweat-dropped at the familiar scene. It reminded her of Erza when she was angry or herself when she undergoes take over magic. It really did bring back good and fun memories to her too. Once the bloodlust show was done, the two went out and showed themselves.

"Um.. excuse me but can you let us come along to in your caravan?" Aladdin asked albeit a little bit trimidly.

The reddish haired boy came to be known as Kouha, the prince of Kou. Kouha was in a hurry and didn't mind the company since the three girls would always fuss over him so he decided to allow the two to go with him. The two thanked him but Kouha for some reason felt wary around Mira. She seemed and looked nice but something about her seems strange, if not strange then familiar. Like he has something similar with Aladdin or that Mira have something that is familiar. He couldn't put a finger on it so he usually just let it slide. The whole caravan ride was very fun for everyone. Mira enjoyed it very much since it reminded her of her adventures with the guild. Natsu would usually be passed out as the rest would enjoy a calming atmosphere with some jokes and fights here and there. This really brought back a lot of memories for the white haired mage as she then felt that the gang would be here in this world for a long while before going back to Fiore, her home, her world, and her guild but she didn't really mind because her friends are here with her and that she met knew friends in this journey. She just hopes that everything would be alright…. She hope.

"Aladdin-san, why are you going to Magnostadt anyways?" Kouha asked one day.

"I came to Magnostadt to study more about magic. There are just so many things that I don't know about yet." Aladdin replied with a smile. It's already been a few days the two have travelled with the prince and they have gotten along fairly well together.

"I like your determination. Yosh! I'll be cheering you on then." Kouha said patting Aladdin on the back. Mira watched from a distance with a smile on her face.

"Waaahh, Kouha-sama, please don't forget us." The three girls cried. Mira looked at the girls in pity for them and smiled at them comfortingly.

"Don't worry girls. Kouha-san will never forget you. You've been with him through thick and thin right? If so then just stay by his side girls." Mira said comforting the girls drastically. The soon became very close friends.

They're journey then soon ended as they reached the gates of Magnostadt. They stopped the caravan and every one of the two groups got out. Kouha was going to the headmaster's area while the two mages will take the entrance exam.

"I wish you luck." Kouha said before going in for political business. The two mages nodded as the went in line.

Not long after it was already Aladdin's turn. The guard had a huge hammer shaped weapon. He picked up the heavy object and slammed it on Aladdin. Aladdin had some trouble controlling his magoi as the ruhk were starting to be drawn to Aladdin. In the end the guard didn't notice anything and let him passed. Next, it was Mira's turn. The guard did the same thing to Mira but the difference was that the hammer went so close to Mira everyone thought that the white haired mage would be squashed but right when it was about to touch a strand of her hair, Mira activated her borg which caused the hammer to break to pieces since the power of the borg was too strong. Mira then passed by the guard's shocked expression.

"Woah, how did you do that Mira?" Aladdin asked in amazement.

"It's not really impressive Aladdin since I couldn't control it yet." Mira said modestly.

 _To The Great Rift…._

Yunan and Mavis were still down the place of the rift when Yunan heard something.

"Oh, how interesting… A Fanalis girl, named Morgiana, and a blue haired girl named, Juvia." Yunan said out loud.

"Looks like everything has been set in motion already, I can't wait to see what adventures await us." Mavis said excitedly.

"Could it be Mavis that the blue haired girl is one of your friends?" Yunan asked.

"Hai!" Mavis said childly like a little girl saying that to her big brother.

Yunan smiled at the young girls, who have more years than him. He doesn't have much time left before he dies but if Mavis was here then it made him relaxed a bit for the future.

"For sure, they'll be coming here don't you think?" Yunan said as he took a sip of tea Mavis made.

"I do and by that time everything will be explained." Mavis said mysteriously. The girl is still mysterious as ever.

 _In Sindria…._

Sinbad and Wendy were travelling somewhere to meet the Magi of Leim. While Sinbad was fooling around, Jafar made it his liberty to teach Wendy.

"Now, Wendy, you must always remember to keep a smile in any situation that arises for you. Whether you're in a tight, horrible, or unfavorable situation you must keep your smile to show them that you can handle it." Jafar instructed. Wendy nodded in understanding.

"It's not really that hard to learn these after all. At first I was quite nervous if I could understand the lessons but it's not that different when attacking your opponents." Wendy said. From time to time, Wendy would make comparisons with the things here and back at home or from her experiences.

"Attacking your opponents? How so?" Jafar asked.

"Just because you're smiling doesn't mean that you're calm already. You must keep a calm mind so that you can assess the situation clearly. Like when I was battling with my friend Sherria. I needed to keep calm or I could lose the game." Wendy stated.

"I guess it is kinda like battling." Jafar said now that he thought about it.

"Negotiation is like a battle of wits. You must always look for the favorable outcome. I'm not particularly smart but I think I can handle the situation in Leim." Wendy said now fired up about the political agreement with Leim.

"I'm glad that you understand. As a princess of Sindria you must be responsible since your _father_ would only cause us some trouble." Jafar said now at ease with the negotiations since there is a _sensible_ person around.

"And what was that supposed to mean?" Sinbad said as he came into the room.

"You know exactly what I mean, Sin!" Jafar said annoyed at the man's antics. He should be more responsible now that Wendy is his daughter. By blood or not she is still young.

"Anyways Wendy, how old are you?" Sin asked looking at the girl from up and down. Jafar then hit Sinbad on the head.

"Don't look at the girl like that! You'll creep out the poor girl out." Jafar said. Wendy laughed awkwardly. She then felt self-conscious since her clothes are different now. Wendy is wearing a one piece dress with colorful short sleeved top. Her hair was let down feely as it was brushed neatly.

"What's wrong Wendy?" Sharrkan asked as he saw the princess looking a bit uncomfortable.

"I'm a bit self-conscious. It feels weird to where something like this and be princess." Wendy said smiling a bit.

"Don't worry, little one. You've got more guts than anyone of us. Plus you're like what? 14? You do look very mature." Hinahoho said comforting the girl.

"I'm actually 12." Wendy corrected. Everyone in the room then stopped to look at her.

'That's too young!' They all thought. It was only Sinbad, Jafar, Sharrkan, and Hinahoho in the room. Sinbad was in a corner thinking that the little girl has already passed him.

"I started my journey when I was twelve but you started your journey when you were still younger. That's not fair." Sinbad said wallowing in self-pity.

"Sinbad-san.. no I mean father. You wanted to have your journey that is why it started at a right age but my journey started with a lot of heartache." Wendy said giving the king a sad smile. The boys looked at the girl in worry.

"What do you mean?" Sin asked not really paying mind to Wendy's sad atmosphere.

"Sin!" Jafar scolded.

"It's okay, I'm over it already." Wendy said she then began her story. "I've already told you before that I was raised by a dragon. I loved her very much but one day. When I was returning to my mother, she was gone. Disappeared. I was very lonely and scared. I had nowhere else to go. I then met someone who saw me. We then travelled together to different places but then he also had to leave. Everyone seemed to leave me alone but I learned that they will always be in my heart and in my memory." Wendy ended with a smile on her face.

Everyone softened their gaze at Wendy. She had gone through as much as a young girl could go through. She grew up into a fine child. Wendy already has a bright future up ahead for her.

"Yosh! I'm excited now for the meeting. I can do this." Wendy said cheering herself on. Everyone smiled as they nodded.

"Although… it _**is**_ already expected that you would do better than your pops could ever do." Hinahoho said teasingly.

"Hey!" Sinbad said highly offended. Everyone laughed. The atmosphere was so warm and happy but… something will be done about it…

" _WENDY!"_

 **A/N: Hey guys! A teaser for you on the upcoming events in the future of Wendy as this story progress. Don't worry this will come in a very later chapter just a foreshadowing here.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Once the group reached Leim and in the palace. They were requested that only the king and his daughter were allowed to enter. The generals agreed without any worry since the two are there. They made a reasonable pair. The sensible Wendy and the witty and sly Sinbad, once they reached inside, Muu and Lady Scheherazade were waiting. Muu looked anxious since he **HAD** seen them before. Sinbad gave him a smirked which angered the soldier but he composed himself as his _daughter_ gave him an apologetic smile.

"It's nice to finally meet you Lady Scheherazade." Wendy bowed politely.

"Yo." Her _father_ said. It was a real mystery how one can get along with him but Wendy seems to do it just fine.

"Meet me? Have you heard of me from somewhere, little child?" Scheherazade asked with a smile.

She didn't know about her relationship with Mavis at that point since she only had a limited time with the wise child.

"Does Mavis sound familiar?" Wendy smiled. Scheherazade then light up in a genuine smile causing both Sinbad and Muu to look dumbfounded at the exchange.

"Oh, you must be Wendy. I was actually expecting you to be at least 19 years old; since Mavis-san told me you joined the guild seven years ago. I believe your age was 12 during the time, is it not?" Scheherazade said in shock. Sinbad also looked shocked at the information.

"Well, I guess it's somehow true… I guess I'll just have to say that I'm both 12 and 19?" Wendy asked as she tilted her head. Scheherazade smiled at the girl.

"Why don't we chat privately?" Scheherazade said as she gesture Muu to escort Sinbad out.

"Wait, I need to be here! It should be allowed to have diplomatic meetings without someone representing them." Sinbad said as he worries for the little girl. Knowing the old Scheherazade, she would try to snatch Wendy unto their country.

"It's fine... father. I'm sure I can do this meeting successfully!" Wendy said cheerfully as she gave Sinbad a reassuring smile.

Sinbad and Muu were now taken out to where his generals were. There Sinbad was sulking at the fact that Wendy may have lied about her age and the fact that she was the one dealing with the meeting. The boy beside Sinbad, Muu, was also feeling anxious since he knows that the little girl could be dangerous. The generals saw them not too long after.

"Sin, are you okay? What happened to the meeting?" Jafar asked in worry.

"Its fine, Wendy can take care of herself just fine!" Sinbad sulked as the generals looked at their king with a sweat drop. Even Muu looked weirdly at the king.

Soon after the two went out of the room laughing and with a smile on their faces, they looked very happy and like close friends. They then stopped in front of the waiting crowd.

"I have an announcement to make." Scheherazade said which made the Sindrian group tense up.

"Leim and Sindria will have the alliance…" Everyone looked shocked at the announcement. They really couldn't believe that Wendy actually pulled it off.

"What!?" Muu asked in panic.

"But," Scheherazade added in a serious tone which ended up making everyone except Wendy tense up once again. Scheherazade then continued again. "Our country will be allied with Sindria yes but it must be under Princess Wendy's watch. Anyone else taking her place would break the alliance immediately." Sheherazade said.

Everyone was now shocked, including Wendy. They didn't even noticed Wendy started calling the magi in an informal way now.

"B-but Zade-san… I don't think that I'll be able to do it." Wendy said modestly as she waved her hands as she blushed with embarrassment.

"I know that there might be a chance that you won't stay but I'm also sure there is a chance that you'll continue ruling over Sindria." Scheherazade's words cause Sinbad and his generals a great pang in their hearts. They knew their beloved Princess wouldn't…no… couldn't stay in this world forever. "Until then take care of my country. If you still find it fit that King Sinbad should take care of my country then I will allow it once you are gone." The magi said before smiling at the young girl.

"Zade-chan, arigatou…" Wendy said before hugging the Magi. She knows what will happen to her and she knows it's time to let go of her.

"No, thank you." Scheherazade said before leaving with Muu.

"Zade-chan? When did you get so close with the Lady Scheherazade-san?" Jafar asked in wonder.

"Just now actually, during the meeting we had." Wendy responded cheerfully. Now Sinbad wanted to ask Wendy about her age.

"Now Wendy, about your age being actually 19, would you care to explain?" Sinbad said in a voice with a little hint of anger in them.

"19!?" The generals all reacted together. This made Wendy make a sad smile on her expression. The action almost made Sinbad cringe in regret for saying it like that.

"I am 19 but I am also 12. 7 years ago, I and my friends went on a mission but then something went wrong…" Wendy said recalling the time of the S-class examination. "We could've lost our lives if it wasn't for a specific magic that saved our lives." When the world _lost our lives_ left her mouth everyone looked at the young mage with worry. "But that magic carried a price. It made us frozen in time for seven years. All the devastation we caused to our friends we left back at home almost made me cry but I didn't dwell on it much since I'm back home and that is what matters. That is why technically I am 19 years old but I'm twelve since I haven't actually aged at all." When Wendy said her piece everyone was now staring at the girl with wide eyes when they heard her story.

"I-I'm so sorry Wendy… I didn't know… I'm such an idiot, I…" Just before Sinbad could continue his apology, Wendy held his hand as she gave him a soft smile.

"Don't apologize Sinbad-san, you did so much for me and my friends already because of your kindness. Once more you gave me something I never had in my life, a father." Wendy said before going out of the palace.

Sinbad had a huge pang of guilt in his heart.

'I didn't do anything for you Wendy. I was only kind to you and your friends because I thought I could use you. You're the one who is kind.' He thought sadly. He realizes the mistakes he made and found himself wishing he could be someone like Wendy. Wasn't he always trying to be like Wendy, more specifically, someone who you can easily trust.

"It's not too late Sin." Jafar said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Hai, we're here with you until the very end." Sharrkan said while everyone else nodded in agreement.

Sinbad smiled and looked forward as he followed his daughter.

 _In Kou…_

Erza and Lucy were in Kou for a while now but then Erza got other plans. She went to the training grounds to see Kouen, Judal, Hakuryuu, and Lucy there. Erza smiled at the easy opportunity this is.

"Kouen." Erza nodded in acknowledgement as the prince nodded back. Hakuryuu can't understand how she got to the degree of friendship where she can just call him like that. Judal on the other hand felt a large pang of jealousy that he didn't ever want to admit.

"Hakuryuu, I'll be borrowing Lucy for a while." Erza said to him.

"Borrow?" Both Judal and Hakuryuu asked.

"Wait, I've got a bad feeling about this." Lucy said now getting worried for her life.

"I'll be training her for two months, of course with Kouen's permission, we will go train outside." Erza said. Lucy then started feeling faint.

"Of, course you may go." Kouen allowed. He trusts Erza's judgement.

"Hahahaha, you think that you could go without me!? I'm coming along too." Judal said trying to annoy Erza but it actually did the opposite.

"I was hoping you would say that. I might need you there and they did say that three's a crowd." Erza said quickly backfiring Judal's plans.

Lucy on the other hand was crying hysterically as she begged (kinda) Kouen to not allow her to go out.

"I'm a guest! Please, please, please don't let me be trained by her!" Lucy cried out confusing the magi characters. The confusion quickly made Lucy gave up all hope of salvation.

"Hakuryuu… I'm gonna die. Please take care of Wendy for me and pay my rent in my world." Lucy said already writing her will.

"W-what…!?" Hakuryuu asked in a shocked expression.

Erza then took the two with her as Lucy cried and Judal looking at the scene with both amusement and confusion. At that moment he stole a glance at a smiling Erza. It was his greatest mistake cause what he saw there was simply something he definitely needed to change.

'Beautiful…' Was what he thought. It was the most ugliest and disturbing thing he thought and he only hope that this was only a onetime thing, little did he know that it wouldn't be the case.

 _In Leim…_

Suddenly a destructive power blast through the stadium as flames lit up the arena. All the people were cheering and placing their bets on who would win the fight. Gray has been accepted in the Yambala tribe as someone who could fight because of his qualities and attitude as a man. Then a swarm of ice hit the arena trying to get rid of a certain fire mage.

"Ice make: Blast!" Gray shouted attacking Natsu.

"Hahaha, nice try Ice Princess!" Natsu said as he punched the attack. While they were busy playing around, Alibaba and Shambal were training so that Alibaba can control his magoi.

"I'm glad you can do this now. Are you ready?" Shambal asked.

"Yes, master." Alibaba replied with determination in his eyes.

 _In Magnostadt…_

Mira have been very popular lately as she went on in her studies in the 4th Kodor. She had a pretty wild experience with the examinations.

 _ **~FLASHBACK~**_

 _ **Mira was sent to show the people he magic. This has been hard on her since her original magic is much more dark, so when Mira was called she tried doing fire. She summoned the spell and with a bright light ruhk suddenly appeared around her, white ruhk. As she did her magic, she let out a blast of fire that made the fairy tail insignia. It brought a smile to her face but there was a problem. The fire she summoned is black. This caused a wave of confusion to the crowd. Poor Mira, didn't know how unnatural this is to them. Because of the circumstances, Mira was sent to the 5**_ _ **th**_ _ **Kodor than the 2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **.**_

 _ **~END OF FLASHBACK~**_

Mira sighed as she went back to her room. She had fun studying in the school but she was worried for Aladdin. The poor boy was sent to the 6th Kodor, the lowest class here. She knew how difficult it is for the boy since he had a limiter on.

"Oh, hello." Mira greeted. Once again response has been given to her. Mira really can't help but think that her roommate hated her. She didn't do anything wrong to him though.

Once her roommate heard her, he gave Mirajane a cold glare as he watched every movement she made. This has been going on now for a few months. Mira can't help but sigh every time she enters her room. She should let him know that this game of hate needs to end soon since they'll be roommates for a while longer. It turns out that her roommate is an excellent student here in the academy. She wonders whatever she could have done to provoke the boy in such a way to make him cold towards her.

"You know, this should really stop now. Why don't we sit down have a chat to settle this thing between you and me? Do you think that it would be okay? ...Titus."

 **Oooohhh, We found out that our sweet Mira is sharing a room with the famous Titus and fairy tail is planning something. Hope you enjoy!**

 **So sorry if my update is late, I'll have a slow update this month since there is a lot of activities in school. Hopefully I could have my regular updates back after exams which is next month. Wish me luck!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Titus didn't trust Mira. Ever since the entrance ceremony he has been cautious around the girl. He just couldn't understand why her magic is black even though there are no ruhks around. Actually there haven't been _**ANY**_ ruhks around her at all, with or without magic. He doesn't know why but even if try his best to actually HATE the girl, he couldn't. There was just something about the woman that gave him comfort when he is around her. He knows he shouldn't trust the girl but she gave off an air of trustworthiness around. It felt like a spell but little did Titus know it was actually Mira's charm. So when Mira asked if they could talk all he could think off was declining, running, or attacking but his response was the complete opposite.

"…sure…" He said with his expression clearly calmed. Titus was actually surprised that he agreed but there was just something that he needed to confirm before judging others. That is whether the girl in front of him is either foe or ally.

Mira then sat down and gave Titus a smile as Titus also sat down and was anticipating what she would talk to him about.

"Titus, I have seen your glare more often than I should. I was hoping that you and I being roommates would help clear whatever misunderstandings you have for me but unfortunately this has already gone too far. What is it did I do to make you feel such animosity towards me?" Mira said as she went straight to the point.

"You're part of Al Thamen aren't you? That is why your magic is black. You cursed your destiny." Titus spat out. He just knew that he isn't certain yet but the girl is just to mysterious that it has made him thing of her a threat.

'Al Thamen? What could that be to make him feel such dislike towards me?' Mira thought.

"You are right about one thing." Titus tensed up and got his staff ready so that he could defend himself from whatever attacks the girl may give him. "… but I did not curse my destiny. It is the power that I wield that is cursed. Believe me when I say this Titus because I will not repeat myself. I will **never** harm anyone." As those words left her mouth Titus saw white ruhks flying around her.

Titus looked at the girl in shocked as he made a grave mistake about the girl, no Mirajane, he completely misjudged her. He looked down knowing he was being extremely rude. After a few minutes Titus looked up a little expecting to see an angry glare towards him but to his surprise he didn't see any of it. Instead was a calming smile that boosted his confidence to apologize to her.

"I'm very sorry Lady Mirajane."

"Please, call me Mira." Titus looked at her in shocked before nodding with a smile on his face.

 _Back to Sinbad and Wendy….._

The group stopped by a nearby island so that Wendy could explore a bit. Sinbad and his generals thought that it might be good for the girl to explore the place so that she could enjoy the world a little more. She has already been through so much. It would be nice to let her be the child she still is.

"Uwaaaa~ This place is so lively." Wendy smiled as the rest of the generals stayed at the hotel. Sinbad wanted to come as a duty of a father and Jafar came along to make sure Wendy wouldn't be exposed to any particular bad influences _**(AhemSinbadAhem).**_ Wendy was looking around in awe that it made both Jafar and Sin smile.

"It is isn't it?" Sinbad said. Wendy nodded is agreement. She then saw a berry fruit shake that was crowded and of course stars where already twinkling in her eyes. The two men saw this and made a silent agreement to each other. The next thing Wendy knew was that Jafar has already bought the drink and handed it over to the child.

"Arigato!" Wendy thanked as she enjoyed her drink. As she was done with her drink and ready to move to another place, she saw a commotion at the corners of her eye. There a man was being rough on a little girl no older than Wendy herself.

"Oh my… how disgusting." A bystander said as the people watch with disgust.

"Slum rats never learn, do they?" Another said.

The girl was crying and asking the man where her daddy was. She was pleading and begging at the man so much but the man didn't even show a single remorse for the child.

"Sin…" Jafar called as the king nodded. His general was about to intervene if anything else would happen. The man then grew tired of the girl's wails and was about to hit her for being too noisy. Jafar then got ready but stopped as a gust of wind blew pass him and around the man's raised arm. The man stopped mid-air in shocked as the wind was almost sticking to his arm. The wind then disappeared and a divinely image of a blue haired girl was petting the crying younger one with a smile on her face.

"Now, now, don't cry. I'll take you to your father." The scene caused people to stop and look in a stunned motion as what they saw felt like betraying themselves.

'A-a-an Angel!?" The people including the man, Sinbad, and Jafar were thinking that as Wendy took the child that was no longer crying hand. Jafar and Sinbad were the only once able to snap out of it. Unfortunately for Sin, his daughter caused the crowd to go towards him.

"Is she your child?" One would ask.

"Is she an angel in disguise looking for out for the children?"

"Is she an angel of justice or madness?" These questions crowded Sin as Jafar went ahead to catch up to Wendy.

"Wendy!" Jafar said as he reached her. "Where are you going?" He asked.

"I'm taking this girl to her father of course." Jafar looked at the young princess incredulously.

"Do you even know what he looks like? Or where he is?" Jafar questioned as he followed the girls.

"I don't know what he looks like but I do know he is just around the corner." Wendy said as she went around the corner of the slums to see a man looking around.

"Daddy!" The girl cried as she ran up to her father. The father was relieved when he had his daughter back in his arms. Jafar looked at the scene in shocked as he stared at Wendy.

"How did you know that he was here?" Jafar asked.

"I smelled him." Wendy answered with a smile. Jafar was shocked that she was able to smell the man at such a distance.

'Her nose is really refined.' Jafar thought. The man then came up to Wendy as he shakily held her hand.

"Thank you miss, how can I ever repay you?" The man said with gratitude. Wendy saw that his hands were injured and bleeding. She smiled at the man as a blue light emitted from her hands healing the man.

"You already paid me in full." Wendy said as she was done healing the man's hands. The man looked at the girl in shocked.

"B-but.." Wendy shook her head.

"Your hands are better now so use them to help the people here and take care of your daughter. These are desperate times with a lot of obstacles ahead of you so you must be strong! You must be united so that you can overcome any obstacles." With that she left not without saying good bye to the girl.

Jafar smiled as he looked down at the grinning princess. He has never met anyone that is as strong and kind as her. Jafar only followed Wendy knowing that she knows where Sin was. Once they found him however, everyone around him began bowing in front of Wendy.

"Oh great angel, please bless our country." One chanted.

"Forgive us for the dirty things you have seen in our country. We are impure." Another said.

Everyone then began chanting prayers and praises to whomever deity that they thought the angel was from. While they were distracted Sin held Wendy up bridal style while he and Jafar made a run for it. Once the people looked up, they saw rays of sunlight on the ground where Wendy once stood and hallucinated about her ascending to the heavens. Poor Wendy has been upgraded as an angel now. The next day Wendy had a lot of fans bowing down to her as she was about to leave the island. This made the generals that stayed at the hotel curious about what had happened yesterday during their little escapade. Everyone looked at the princess with a questioning glance as she only laughed awkwardly, waving to them as she departed from the port. A sweat drop evident on her features as the other generals was trying to piece the clues together since their king and Jafar wouldn't say anything about it. A little while later the ship was attacked by pirates. Wendy was taken by surprise as the young children kidnapped her. For some reason that was the only thing they were after, Wendy. Luckily for Sinbad, Pisti was able to easily track her so with the help of her birds, they were in search for Wendy.

 _With Wendy…._

Wendy woke up to find out that she was in an underwater ship, this made Wendy looked around searching signs of a way to escape.

"You'll never find a way out if that is what you're looking for." The little boy who Wendy knew as Orba said.

"Is that so…" Wendy said looking down as she finally stood up. She just calmly looked at the young boy who Wendy knew by as Orba.

"You're very peculiar, most children would cry after we took them." Orba said. Wendy was about to reply to that when Orba received urgent news. Both he and Wendy went to the place where a boy looked to be dying from too much magic consumption. He kept on proclaiming that he would die for Aum Madaura, the rest of the children too.

"Enough! You say that you will die for whoever that woman is but can't you see? She doesn't love you! She's only using you. If she truly loved you all then she would never put you through any of this suffering." Wendy declared.

"Shut up! You don't know any of us. You-" Orba said but he was cut off by Wendy.

"Of course I do not know you! But I do know one thing and that thing is that you are suffering right now." Wendy said firmly which pierced Orba deeply. Orba was about to reply when Aum Madaura was calling for them.

Soon enough they reached the place of Aum Madaura. She smiled sweetly at Wendy but she returned it with a blank stare. Their _mother_ tried to convince Wendy to come to her side and invited her to be her daughter. Just when She was about to use her magic on Wendy, Sinbad and his generals already broke in but they were too late once they got to Wendy. Aum Madaura has already put her hypnotizing magic in motion.

"Wendy! Don't look at her. She's not your mother." Sinbad shouted with worry. Jafar held Sin back, now cautious with the girl he knew and cared for. Aum Madaura was laughing hysterically at the group who entered.

"Now, my child, get rid of those people!" Aum Madaura ordered as Wendy slowly turned around to face the group.

The generals knew that they couldn't take on Wendy. She was far too advanced and stronger than they plus they still didn't know what she was capable of but still they made a defensive position knowing that they might have no choice but to fight. They didn't like it but right now, they didn't have any other options left or options to think off. Wendy then tilted her head to the side innocently before smiling.

"But why would I do that? And I'm not your child, I'm King Sinbad of the Seven Seas alliance's child." Wendy then blushed a little before modestly looking at Sin. "If… that is okay with you for me to say it like that."

Sinbad smiled at the precious little girl. Everyone knew that their little princess isn't controlled. Sinbad then nodded signaling that he was fine with it.

"…B-but how? Don't you follow your mother? Don't you have any love for your own mother!?" Aum Madaura said accusing Wendy as she pointed at her.

"I do but the mother that I was shown was human. I do not have any mother that is human." Wendy said.

Aum Madaura looked at Sinbad incredulously as she wondered what kind of woman he married. Sinbad squirmed uncomfortably under her gaze while the generals stifled a laugh. Wendy then fussed over the woman trying to convince her that is was something completely different giving her a completely different idea. Soon enough they arrested the woman and was about to be shipped off to the royal household jail much to the crowds displeasure but all that mattered to them right now was that they got their children and loved ones back but only Obra was left alone that was until they heard knew of Aum Madaura murder in the ship. It turns out that something happened with one of the guards.

"Why would anyone do such a thing?" Wendy said almost breaking to tears. For Sinbad and his generals, they couldn't understand why she would shed tears for Aum Madaura but for Orba, he took it differently and got and furious.

"Don't cry Wendy. There was nothing we could have done about it." Jafar said.

"Shut up! You don't know Aum Madaura is like so you have no right to cry for here. You have no right at all!" Orba shouted making Sinbad angry. Orba then started sobbing as tears uncontrolledly come out. Sinbad and his generals didn't show any sympathy for him but Wendy is a different matter.

"Hai, hai, gomene, I didn't know her that well so don't cry now." Wendy said comfortingly as she petted his head. Orba just glared at the girl.

"Don't touch me." He threatened.

"And don't be mean. I'm trying to help you. If Aum Madaura wasn't dead, what she would think when you're here sulking? You must make the best of your life Orba. You can do better than this. Now, what are you going to do now?" Wendy asked kindly. This made Orba looked up at Wendy, he then saw her as someone divine even the generals. Once again Sinbad and Jafar saw an angel.

"I…" Orba thought about it for a while before making his decision firm. "I want to be your metal vessel! That way I could help other people and protect you Miss Wendy." Orba said with determination.

"Hmn! I would like that but…" Wendy trailed off looking at Sinbad. Sin smiled and nodded but that was not what the girl was looking at him for. "What's a metal vessel?" Wendy asked innocently. Poor everyone as they dropped to the ground in mere unbelief. Poor Wendy still didn't know her charming effect was greater than her father's because of her purity and innocence.

 **A Little story for Koumei and the talking Cat Carla**

Koumei woke up a few hours later after his encounter with Carla, causing him to think that everything was a dream.

'Ah, it was just a dream, there are no such things as talking cats.' Koumei thought as he seemed to relax. Carla then flew to his room and saw that he was awake.

"So you're awake already? I'll call the others for you then." Carla said.

"0_0…. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Koumei screamed as he was shocked beyond words and the cat really could talk. Everyone then rushed into the room but as they saw Carla they understood the situation clearly.

"Mei-san, calm down, we'll explain everything." Kouha tried to ease the poor brother.

After hours of explanation and a few more days of denials, Koumei finally accepted Carla as a flying and talking cat with wings. It wasn't until that one day when Koumei was in the library settling business as usual that Carla decided to visit the tactician.

"Koumei, what are you doing?" Carla asked as she flew in and landed on the table beside him.

"You should refer to me as Prince Koumei." Koumei said without looking at her.

"I thought that was only meant for humans not animals." Carla replied logically.

"It is meant for everyone." Koumei corrected.

"Then do the dogs around bow down in your presence?" Koumei didn't answer because they didn't.

"Fine, only because you are a special case." Koumei surrendered. Carla then took the liberty of looking at the paper she was stepping on. Surprisingly, she could understand the words written in the piece of paper.

"Such trivial matter, you can just give the man the extra space with extra payment. The amount he would pay would double when considering the size of land he wants to take." Carla said.

"Let me see that." Koumei asked as he took a look at the parchment, surprisingly so the answer was so simple that Koumei was only too tired to see it.

That was the day that Koumei found new respect for the cat so starting now on Carla would help out in simple political matters and lessening the burden for Koumei. It was a real surprise for the Ren family except Erza but they like the new change since now their brother can actually get some sleep in his own lovely bedroom of his. How lucky for him, truly a blessing for the tactician.

 **A/N: Sorry for the late update, as an apology here is a 3000 word update. You have no idea how hard it is to practice serenading someone for their birthday and both of us are girls! Why did I ever follow my friend's advice? Hope you enjoyed the update!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

After everyone recovered from their shock (or fall) from Wendy's lack of information about the Metal Vessel and Household Vessel Sinbad began to explain.

"Wendy, do you remember the things I have with me that is with a strange seal?" Sinbad asked.

Wendy thought about it and remembered the ornaments her father usually carries everywhere. She usually thought that it was just an accessory but piecing things together and remembering there was a seal in each ornament, Wendy could already take a hint.

"Does that mean that the things you bring with you all the time are Metal Vessels?" Wendy said confirming her own question.

"Smart girl." Sinbad praised at his daughter while Wendy blushed in embarrassment.

"But I think what Orba was talking about is being your Household Member." Jafar said correcting the now blushing boy as he realizes his mistake.

"R-right!" He said in determination.

"Metal Vessels can reproduce?" Wendy said in wonder and awe.

"Yes they can, those people who have seals from another person's Metal Vessel is called a Household Member." Sinbad explained. Wendy then looked at her hands as then at Orba which made him flinched.

"Then how can I do this with my powers?" Wendy thought for a while.

"A-ah, there is no need for you to give me anything! I can just serve you." Orba said not with a little blush.

"I know! Here." Wendy then gave Orba a necklace with a lacrima attached to it. It lacrima looked like an expensive gem to Orba and the others.

"I can't possi-" Wendy then cut him off.

"Being in a palace where I don't know if you'll be comfortable with is worrisome for me. I don't even know if you'll even like the place. When I see you Orba, I see someone who wants to go on adventures so you can go elsewhere if you want or you could come with me. Anything is fine by me but keep that necklace or specifically that pendant. It can connect you with me." Wendy said giving the boy a choice.

Orba felt relief wash over him since he too didn't know if he could fit in with the palace people but he also felt guilty for not going with her. Once Orba looked up he saw Wendy, no, Princess Wendy's smiling face and it gave him encouragement.

"Arigatou Lady Wendy, I'll be going to Liem then so that I could get stronger. It's too bad that we won't meet again." Orba said a little bit sad.

"Who said anything about that?" Wendy chuckled a bit. Everyone around her looked at her in confusion. "You'll see later. Anyways, sayonara Orba until we meet again since we are both always with adventure we are surely bound to meet again." Wendy said.

Once the Sindrian group left Akita Kingdom Sinbad then ruffled Wendy's hair. He truly felt pride for the girl like his own daughter. Wendy looked up and gave him a huge grin.

"You know, I always see children having their hair ruffled by their fathers. I never understood it at first but now I can understand what it meant. It's very nice." Wendy said leaning in the touch of Sinbad. She now understands what fatherly love felt like and Sinbad now understands why his father would do this to him.

'Is this how you felt when you had me, dad? It does feel nice.' Sinbad smiled.

Behind them was a Jafar tearing up at the scene in front of him, a Pisti squealing in delight, a Sharrkan and Yamuraiha fighting over the usual things and a poor Hinahoho who was the only person there able to deal with the bunch.

"I'm so happy *sniff* for you Sin!" Jafar whispered-cried.

"Aren't they soo cute!" Pisti squealed.

The poor giant was already having a headache. Having to deal with all of them was sure enough tiring. Three days later when they went back to Sindria. Everything was just about normal except for Wendy's absence most of the times. They still get to see her during meal times and at night but she's been going out lately, Sinbad already fearing for the worst to come.

'Could it be?' Sinbad thought as he immerses himself in work trying to take his mind off things.

Jafar couldn't believe his king _**actually**_ working for once. It was unbelievable and he just couldn't fathom why the sudden change.

'What if she really did?' With that thought crossing his mind like an electric shock, Sinbad stood up already finishing a 4 weeks due of work while holding a tearful expression then fell on the ground with a fetal expression.

"S-sin! Are you okay? What happened?" Jafar asked in shocked still processing the action he was shown and certainly that process was buffering since he didn't know what is happening.

"She couldn't, could she? Wendy wouldn't…" Sinbad trail off already looking like he was gonna pass out.

"Wendy wouldn't what?" Jafar asked wondering what happened to his little sister like Wendy. Sinbad then held Jafar as he said those next words:

"She wouldn't have a _**BOYFRIEND**_ already, right!" After the word boyfriend left Sin's mouth, Jafar hit him hard on the head.

"Of course not! What makes you think that Wendy would be doing that!?" Jafar asked in rage as he nearly thought something bad happened to Wendy.

"B-but, she doesn't come here anymore and she is always going out now." Sinbad said in a childish manner which earned a whack to the head by Jafar.

"That is true but I cannot believe our Wendy is already having a boyfriend." Jafar said. "Why don't we ask her?" Jafar thought.

"We can't do that!" Sinbad yelled earning another whack from Jafar.

"And why not?" Jafar asked with annoyance clear in his voice.

"Do you really think she would answer yes if she does have one?" Sinbad said.

Meanwhile Wendy sneezed as she was in a forest somewhere in Sindria as she was training to be stronger.

'All my friends are working hard to train in different parts of the world. I must do the same.' The girl said with a determined face. The poor girl didn't know her disappearance is causing a hassle for Jafar and ruckus in the palace.

 _In Magnostadt….._

Soon a new semester started in their school but then Aladdin and his roommate Sphintus heard a commotion going around in one of the new rooms. They then went there to check it out to see 2 men holding a poor girl as they bow down to the excellent student Titus.

"Won't this be a good place for you master Titus?" One of them asked. Titus didn't really pay attention to the 2 as he looked the other way.

"Hey, what are you doing!?" Aladdin asked as the 2 men stopped.

"What do you want brat?" One of them sneered as they held the harassed girl much more roughly.

"Hey! Let me go!" The girl struggled.

"I suggest that you let the small girl go." Mira said behind them surprising everyone. In this semester Mira also reached the 1st Kodor.

"Who are you to order us around?" The other male said. Titus then glared at the henchmen as they both got the message and let the girl go.

Mira then went up the two and whispered in a very low and dark voice.

" _ **I suggest you never EVER show your face in front of me again as long as you want to leave or else…"**_

The 2 got the idea and ran away. Titus then faced Mira with an expression like a child caught on the act. He looked almost childish.

"M-Mira I-" Mira then shook her head when she was closer to Titus. She then flicked his head.

"Now Titus, you know that you shouldn't hang around with people like that unless you want to be known as a very mean boy." Mira reprimanded lightly. Titus then nodded like child being scolded.

Mira then helped the little girl up as she blushed at Mira's beauty. She then thanked the miss and ran back to her room. Mira then returned to Titus as she patted his head.

"Now be good Titus." Mira said as she stood by his side. The people around them looked at the child with wide eyes. They couldn't help but think that the scene looked all too familiar like a mother child relationship.

After Titus confirmed that Mira was actually a good person, he became very close to the woman. What made it all better was that she also knew Lady Scheherazade and was an acquaintance of hers. They became even closer when Mira started telling stories of her adventures in Fiore. Titus always loved to listen to Mira when she tells stories. Her stories were always filled with interesting and funny things. Soon enough once Mira learned about Titus' situation, they developed a Mother-Son relationship thing. Titus then approached Aladdin. He then introduced himself to Aladdin.

'You way too formal Titus, loosen up a bit.' Mira thought as she saw the meeting played out. She then saw what happened next and stood there silent as the little blue haired boy groped her roommate.

"Ahahahahaha…hahahaha.." Among the commotion of the disgrace Titus felt, Mira was laughing out loud not bothering to stop her giggles. Titus then blushed hard in embarrassment.

 _In Kou…._

After a few months the three came back from the training. Lucy was in the middle with Erza at the side. Judal was there floating with a sweat dropped on his head as he wonders what this was about. The two entered with a slam of the palace doors and light flashing behind them.

'What was the purpose of this kind of entrance?' Judal thought as he looked at the two like their crazy.

"Welcome back." Kouen said as he greeted the two. Koumei, Carla, Kouha, and Kougyoku were there too.

"Woah! So how was the training? I bet that it was awesome." Kouha said wanting to hear about their training.

"It is." Erza chuckled "Maybe you should come sometimes?" Erza thought which made Lucy quickly reacted saying no way 10 times. Erza pouted but agreed in the end.

"I'll be taking a shower now. I feel kind of sticky. Kougyoku, would you like to join me?" Erza asked.

"Hai, big sister." Kougyoku said shocking the princes and making all of them except Kouha worried what things their beloved Erza would do to their precious sister. Once the two left Lucy fell to the ground with a loud thud making everyone turn their attention to the fallen girl. Kouha and Koumei panicked but calmed down when they heard a slap. Everyone turned to the cat, Carla.

"What a disgraceful fall. Can't you toughen up Lucy?" Carla said shaking her head in disappointment.

"It's not my fault training was brutal~" Lucy whined. The interaction was very strange for the princes in the room.

"Nonsense, now get up. A lady should never be on the ground." Carla reprimanded.

"Hai~~" Lucy said tiredly and again the interaction was very strange for the Kou princes. Lucy then went to bathe too as she walked towards the bath. All the princes then stared at Judal looking for answers.

"W-what!?" Jadal shouted blushing hard as he flew away. The action was strange to get a clear image of what happened to the dark mage. Something must have happened before to cause such reaction but because the sight was too strange, poor Koumei fainted. Carla then sighed.

"You are the second prince of Kou. You too shouldn't be on the ground!" Carla said in mild annoyance.

 _Back to Madnostadt…_

Titus then left after a experiencing such _"shameful"_ event, that was the time Mogamett came. Everyone then bowed down to the chancellor except Mira and Aladdin. Sphintus even called out to them but was ultimately ignored. Mogamett then saw them two and smiled at the pair.

"Well, if it isn't our top students, Mirajane and Aladdin." Mogamett said as he ruffled their hair.

Mira never had her hair ruffled like this before so the feeling was foreign for her. Her parents never did this to her. Master Makorov did this too when she was young but the feeling was different from this.

"My, if I had grandson he would be the same age as you Aladdin and if I had a daughter she would be close to your age Mirajane." Mogamett said. Mira smiled at the man.

"Please call me Mira, sir." Mira said warmly. The old man laughed heartily.

"No need for formalities now. We're all family. You can call me Mogamett." Mira nodded in glee. "I do would like to talk to you. May I take up some of your time?" He asked.

"No problem." Mira said. Soon they went to his office but before that she shared a look with Aladdin stating that she knows and reassuring him that she'll be cautious.

Once the two settled down, Mira and the chancellor had some Jasmine tea as the atmosphere was serene and quiet. It was very pleasant for the two mages.

"Mira, I've heard that your magic is black. May you show it to me?" The old man said. Mira nodded.

She summoned fire and without her medium. What came out was a black fire that made a turn around the room then Mira played with the black flames a little bit before making it disappear. Mogamett held a look of shock. He then proceeded with his chat.

"Now I understand why they say your magic was… unique. Question is, why? Those who uses magic without a staff is rare but not impossible but this is my first time seeing that the magic was affected." Mogamett mused for a while.

"I was a curse that I got from my home village." Mira told him. She didn't mind telling him anything about herself but she didn't trust him enough to tell him everything.

"Were there others like you?" He asked hopefully. Mira the furrowed her brows before looking away with a slight disheartened sigh.

"I don't really know. Maybe, I didn't stay there for long." Mira said telling him half the truth.

"Oh, why is that?" Mogamett asked. She didn't mind telling him about the people but the problem was that the people there were what they call _gois._ They couldn't use magic but right now she didn't have a choice.

"The people in my village… chased me out." She finally said.

"Were they gois?" Mogamett asked knowing the answer already. Mira nodded solemnly not because of what happened to her but because she couldn't defend the people without magic. They too kept their distance from people like that but that doesn't mean they were enemies. They sometimes worked together in harmony. Mogamett then placed a hand on her shoulders.

"No more sadness my child, you can find your place here in Magnostadt where mages can feel free from the insolent gois." He said. Mira nodded again. She couldn't risk fighting all of them at once even if she were strong. Fighting a whole country would be unwise so she would have to put up with this misunderstanding for a little while.

"Now, I have a proposal for you. If you want would you like to be trained under me? Your classes would still be the same but with a little extra training from me can help you more that you know." Mogamett smiled.

The proposal did made Mira a little better now but still sad at how they treat those who aren't gifted with magic. So Mira accepted the offer since her craving for more knowledge dominated her sadness plus she might be close to figuring out the sudden change of their magic.

 **A/N: Aaand Done! Hope you like! Sorry for the wait though. Exams and Cheer Dance practice is very exhausting. Right after exam no more like on the last day of exam, instead of resting our brain we had to practice our routine! I feel so drained but not enough to update this chapter. Thank you all for supporting my story. You have been great readers! Arigatou~**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

 _Somewhere in Sasan…_

Cana was walking around the mountainous area of Sasan without even knowing it. By some sort of bad luck, she was thrown here by the sailors who turned out to be pirates.

"Argh! Why the hell am I here!? I'm supposed to be on my way to Sindria!" Cana yelled in frustration. She felt lost but most of all pissed. With a sigh she continued walking to wherever she her intuition takes her. It does runs in the family.

For a few days and nights she was camping out until the 3rd day she reached a town or kingdom. It was large and very new. Cana then decided to go in the place.

'Woah, is this a kingdom for the rich?' Cana thought to herself as she looked around. People all around her were looking like some high class nobility and they gave her disgusted looks every time they caught her staring.

"Where the hell am I?" She muttered under her breath just in time to see a crowed surrounding a parade of knights. Cana looked at the parade with curiosity until King Darius caught her gaze. He then galloped towards her with his horse as he raised his sword pointing at Cana. The kind was shocked to get a different reaction instead of fear.

"As much as I would love to entertain you, I got more important things to do like finding this damn place called Sindria! How hard could finding this kind of island be!?" Cana ranted as she was already fuming with annoyance. Darius was flabbergasted at the girl's clothes, words and manner. Never had he encountered such disdainful woman before.

"Have you known no shame? You're practically naked in front of everyone." Darius said in a ridiculed tone. How could he not?

"Just tell me how to get there so that I could be out of your _lovely_ sights." Cana said sarcastically.

Just when Darius was about to retaliate about how unladylike she was being, someone called out to her.

"C-Cana!?" A girl cried out to her. Darius eyes widened to see the blue haired petite woman running towards them.

"Lady Levy! What are you doing here? Aren't you on your way to Kou?" Darius said until he stood there agape at the scene in front of him as Cana speed towards the girl and gave her a bear hug.

"Leeeeeeevvvyyy-chaaaaaaann.~" Darius was speechless that someone like _**her**_ could know Lady Levy, unless she also came from the sky.

"Cana, how did you get here!?" Levy asked in pure shock but couldn't help but put on a smile for her friend.

"Hehehe… well…" After that Cana told Levy and indirectly Darius the story. Levy then had tired look as she got the whole story. How typical of her friend while Darius looked at the incredulously. He couldn't believe that the woman was still alive after a lot of that fiasco.

"Oh, Cana…" Levy sighed. She then looked at Darius. "Your majesty, if it wouldn't be much trouble, could you give helping hand to my friend here?" Levy asked with a shy smile and a modest behavior. The knight king couldn't believe that the two opposites were friends but nevertheless he couldn't deny a request from a girl. It would deny his rights and beliefs.

"Of course." He said with a defeated sigh but with a small smile.

 _Three days later in Sindria…_

Cana reached the port with the help of Sasan knights in her journey. Once she got off the docks, she was greeted by none other than the king of Sindria and his generals. The king was looking at Cana wide eyed mirroring the expressions of his generals.

"What? Haven't seen a girl before?" Cana smirked as she placed her hand on her hips. She really loves to make men squirm.

One of the generals, Jafar recovered from his shock. He blatantly looked at the woman before him and started ranting about her attire but Sinbad decided to try and charm her.

"My, you have a beauty and attitude that many girls would die for." Sinbad said as he held her hand. Cana made cringe at his act.

"The hell will I be charmed by a player!" Cana shouted as she retrieves her hand. Sinbad was speechless, so were his generals at the tone she used at the king. Jafar was about to retort when a voice called out.

"Sorry I'm late!" Cried Wendy, she was running to them but stopped when she set eyes on Cana.

"Wendy!?" Cana cried out in shock.

"Cana?" Wendy said tilting her head in confusion. The Sindrian group was also confused on how they knew each other. Cana then gave Wendy a huge bear hug while asking how she was. Wendy being herself remained modest in her reply.

"Wendy did you get taller? You can already reach me!" Cana mused.

"Ie, you're imagining it Cana! I don't think I changed that much. I'm still the same." The two talked to each other animatedly before Sinbad clearing his throat. Wendy thought Sinbad wanted an introduction.

"What do you want?" Cana said in annoyance.

"Cana! Be nice, this man here is Sinbad the king of this place and he's also my father." Wendy said proudly.

Sinbad felt happy to see that his daughter was speaking highly of him. It may not seem that way to others but to him. Wendy proudly claiming him as her father gave him more happiness.

"Is that so…" Cana said suspiciously. She then stared at the man intensely taking in every detail about him. It made Sinbad fidget under her gaze slightly. Her attitude hen turned 180 degrees around as she smiled the man. "Well, a friend of Wendy is is a friend of mine so you just got yourself another ally Sinbad." Cana said with a smile.

Sinbad and his generals were a little uncomfortable at the scene but they trust she showed to their king was too… fast. They couldn't believe and trust her immediately but she just did that made it seem so superficial but her smile was genuine as ever.

"How… how do we know that we can trust you?" Sinbad asked with caution. Cana stared at the man for a long while before laughing out loud.

"I like him." Cana laughed as she calmed down. She then stared at Wendy grinning from ear to ear. "The man that greeted me before was a jerk who doesn't understand the meaning originality but this guy." Cana said putting an arm around Sinbad shocking the generals. "Is a man who can't easily trust us strangers, which is a good thing! He's wise, witty, sly, and reliable. Much more real than what I saw a few minutes ago." Cana said as she let go.

Sinbad looked to see Wendy carrying a proud smile at her friend as she nodded happily. His daughter's bold friend then nodded at her like she accepted him.

"What is going on here!?" Jafar asked frustrated, making the woman laugh again.

"You want proof then here is my proof." Cana said pointing at the symbol on her shoulder and at that moment, Sinbad knew he could trust her.

 _In Kou…_

Levy arrived in the Empire at the same time Cana did in Sindria. She was then immediately moved to see the prince of Kou, Kouen.

"What business would you like here?" Kouen asked in a very familiar tone Erza would like to use to other people.

"Your majesty, I would am only here to help you in some of your diplomatic troubles. From what I heard from my travels, you are now accepting apprenticeships in your diplomatic affairs." Levy stated. She wanted to learn more about this world and the first step to knowledge was diplomatic relationships between the world's countries. What would be a better start than in Kou?

Kouen thought about it before nodding in agreement. A certain cat told him that they do need another person to fully handle everything. Judging by the strange woman's looks, he can already tell that she could be useful. Kouen then took Levy to meet his brother, Koumei. He was at the corridors with Lucy and Erza. Lucy and Erza then stopped and stared at the new girl.

"L-Levy!?" Lucy cried out as the two squealed and ran towards each other in a hug.

"I miss you Lu-chan." Levy said happily. Once they separated, Levy noticed Erza and her new outfit.

"Nice to see that you are well, Levy." Erza said with a smile.

"Is it another one of your group?" Kouen asked beside her. Erza just nodded in response. Koumei looked horrified having to go through another revelation. The talking cat, Carla was already enough for him.

"Ummm… Why are you dressed as a boy Erza?" Levy questioned. She felt weird seeing the two next to each other. They're like siblings.

"I became a prince here in Kou so you must address me as prince Kouhaku when we're in public. Anyways, why are you here, Levy?" Erza asked.

"She's here to help out Koumei in the diplomatic relations in Kou but even though she's your friend, we must put limitations on what she can do to help until we trust her." Kouen said in a harsh tone.

Koumei winced inside at the hard truth that his brother told Erza. He knows that he cares for Erza like a sister but that doesn't mean that he can trust any stranger that knows her. Who knows? Maybe the girl will betray her someday. Koumei then looked at the reactions of the three foreign girls only to be in shock. Usually a person would get angry at the rudeness and brutality of the truth that they were not trusted but the two girls were nodding in understanding. Erza have this passive look on her face so Koumei couldn't tell whether she agrees or disagrees with his brother.

"I understand why you're careful with me and you have every right to do so. No matter who my connections are, I am still a stranger to the people and its country." Levy said nodding with a smile.

Kouen then looked at Erza in slight worry. He wondered if he had made her upset with the fact that he couldn't trust her decision or her friend. Kouen couldn't tell whether she understands or not so he asked directly.

"Do you have any problems with my condition?" Kouen asked. To his surprise, Erza looked at him in the same surprise when he asked the question.

"Why would I have any problems regarding the conditions? What you said was right and you made a decision that anyone else would do to someone they don't know. You don't know Levy like me and Lucy does, it's only natural to take precaution." Erza said.

Koumei and Kouen wondered how much these fairy tail bunch trusted them. They really were surprised that they trust their judgment so easily. Kouen decided to test Erza's trust in Kouen but as much as he didn't want to, he'll have to ask her something very personal. Later that nrza was summoned to Kouen's personal library. Once Erza arrived she immediately sat down in front of him. This wasn't the first time Erza was being called in.

"Erza, you know how much I trust you but I want to know how much you trust me." Kouen started, straight to the point. Erza nodded.

"So you want to see how much I trust you by asking me confidential question?" Erza questioned. She knows that these answers would be useless to the Kou prince.

"Not confidential, personal." Kouen corrected. He then continued. "Tell me your story on how you achieved that kind of magic." Kouen asked.

From Kouen's point of view, magic in their world were common and in a way sacred. He thought that asking how one person got their magic would be the most personal way of knowing a person. Erza never told any of them about her family or life before she joined Fairy tail. Kouen concluded that she underwent training for power. To him, telling him about her magic would be personal since he could possibly obtain that magic. He didn't know how wrong he was until he heard her story. Erza had a look of despair, sadness, and melancholy when he brought the topic up.

"Sure but it would be a long story, it would be best for you to clear some of the things you're going to do if your busy." Erza said. Kouen didn't answer signaling that he wasn't busy at all. Erza then started her story.

 _Back in Sindria…_

A few days past when Cana arrived in Sindria and she quickly got used to the foreign land. One thing she knows is that she can quickly adapt to a different place. Cana is already confortable in the place, meaning that she can already to tricks on the generals and flirt with some guards. Cana was on her way to see the king because she was already bored but once she went in a.k.a. barged in, she saw a depressed looking king and an annoyed secretary.

"Yo, what's with him?" Cana asked Jafar. Jafar quickly got red at the first sight of the woman.

"I told you not to wear that outfit! It is too vulgar for a lady. Do you even have shame in you!?" Jafar ranted but Cana just ignored him. Jafar by now was supposed to realize that arguing with her is like talking to a brick wall yet he kept at it. Cana then looked at the kind and that was when Jafar would finally explain.

"Ah, Sin over here thinks that Wendy already found her other half thus the reason for her to disappear suddenly." Jafar said which resulted in a deadpan look from the mage.

"Have it ever crossed your mind that Wendy would actually be training somewhere to catch up with the others?" Cana asked. During her stay here, Cana would sometimes spar with Wendy but they realized how powerful they're magic is in this world so they decided that it would be best to train alone. At the fact that Wendy was actually training not dating was a huge relief for the king.

"But why would Wendy train alone, she could have asked help plus why didn't she tell us?" Sinbad asked.

"Have you ever asked her yourself?" Cana asked but was only met with silence. Cana face palmed at their foolishness while Jafar glared daggers to his king. Poor Sinbad.

Masrur was going to train in the forest to day so he walked around to find a good spot, he then encountered Wendy.

"Wendy?" Masrur asked as he caught Wendy panting slightly.

"Masrur! Sorry, was this supposed to be your training grounds?" Wendy asked in concern for taking another's training grounds. Masrur only shook his head no.

"What are you doing here?" Masrur asked. Wendy smiled sheepishly.

"I was training so that I could catch up to the others. I'm still not strong enough; I know that I can do better." Wendy said with determination. Masrur nodded in understanding but he couldn't help but comment on that.

"You're already strong." Masrur said. Wendy smiled at him in gratitude but shook her head.

"I'm still far too weak compared to my friends. When and if we are to meet again then I would like to fight alongside them as equals!" Wendy said. She is such a strong, determined, and hard working girl. Masrur was sure that Wendy is figure worthy to be looked up to.

 _Back in Kou…_

After Erza's story, Kouen found out that his assumptions were false; he truly regretted bringing up old wound from Erza. Kouen loved Erza like she was part of the family. She was like a sister to him and he didn't want to hurt her but his anxiety on her trust made him do just that. Out of all of this, Kouen got what he wanted and a stronger bond out of it in the end but he still needed to compensate for the pain he brought on her. To his surprise, Erza only wanted him to know that she supports him in any decision he'll make. Kouen was happy but he then thought about being Emperor, Erza caught on by then.

"Kouen, you don't want to be emperor, do you?" Erza asked seriousely.

Kouen then began his tale about him, Gyokuen and the war, Erza listened to him earnestly and attentively. Once he was done, Erza said something that left him speechless.

"You love your brothers and your people so much, that I know is true. When the right time comes, whether you choose to be emperor or not will be your decision and I'm sure that you'll make the right choice but you don't have to sacrifice your happiness for it. Live your like Kouen, live your life how you wanted it not how others wanted it." With that she left the library with a respectful bow and a smile that graced her lips.

Lucy was with Levy talking about like so far, she kept talking about Hakuryuu and his family and how they met in Sindria.

"Lucy, are you in love with him?"

 _Thu-Bump_

"Wh-what do you mean Levy?" Lucy asked incredulously as her face heat up to a reddish color.

"Lucy, you talked about him most of the time and the way you looked at him gave it away but to me and Erza only." Levy stated. "Think about it Lucy because, you know what happens if your too late." Levy said in a saddened tone.

Reality then hit Lucy hard, she had forgotten by now. She really wondered how she could have forgotten something that was right in front of her eyes this whole time. They were from another world and once they fixed things here they'll return with no way knowing if their coming back. Lucy then told Levy that she'll be going outside for some fresh air. Levy feeling sorry gave her friend a tight hug before letting her leave.

 _Thu-Bump_

 _ **What DID Lucy feel for the scarred prince? She felt warm in his arms and safe while also feeling that she needs to help him and stay by his side. She felt scared every time she sees him wanting to carry out his revenge. When she heard him say that he wanted her to be his queen, fear rose in Lucy's heart but there was an overwhelming happiness at the confession. Hakuryuu is sweet, shy, loving, caring, hardworking, determined, and cute. Yes, he IS cute, no lie there. He may be reckless, clumsy, easily worries about people he cares for and always wanting to bear the burden alone but that was just his flaws. Everyone has flaws even her. Do I love Hakuryuu?**_

 _Thu-Bump_

The thought sent twirls around her stomach, Lucy was too scared to be in a relationship… no, in reality, she was afraid of leaving him. That was why she was afraid to respond back then, not that she couldn't understand her feeling no… she was just being stubborn. Lucy hadn't notice that she bump into the one person in her mind.

"Lucy!?" Hakuryuu asked in shock once they saw each other. "What are you doing here? It's already late." Hakuryuu said in worry.

"Sorry, I couldn't sleep." Lucy said. Hakuryuu looked at her in worry before grabbing her hand.

"If you want, do you want to take a stroll with me?" Hakuryuu asked unconsciously. The act and question made him seem so bold. Once Hakuryuu realizes what he did, he became flustered and stuttered out and explanation or some gibberish. Lucy only held his hand smiling.

"I would love to."

The walked side by side in silence taking in the beautiful night but something was bothering Lucy and it was about Kouen.

"Hakuryuu, you need to talk to Kouen." Lucy said out of the blue. Hakuryuu was shocked at what Lucy said but before he could respond, Lucy continued. "I know you don't like your brother Hakuryuu but there is no justice in not hearing out the whole story. Kouen may be innocent and you're just falsely accusing him. I don't want that to happen in your family." Lucy said.

"Why are you so concerned about my family!?" Hakuryuu asked frustrated and angry.

 _Thu-Bump_

"Because you have a wonderful blood related family, I don't." At Lucy's words, Hakuryuu softened and looked at Lucy with guilt.

"I'm so sorry, Lucy-san." Hakuryuu apologized whole-heartedly.

"Then talk to him." Lucy pleaded. Hakuryuu resigned, defeated. He couldn't fight her.

"Only if you're there by my side." Hakuryuu said and by some burst of confidence or just caught in the moment thing. He leaned down and kissed Lucy's forehead. Hakuryuu realizes it far too late.

"I-I" Before Hakuryuu can even start his talking, Lucy went into his arms in a hug.

"I needed that." _Why did the world have to be so cruel?_ Lucy thought as she took in Hakuryuu's scent.

 _In Sindria…_

Wendy and Cana were talking in Wendy's room like always only this time Wendy noticed something on Cana she had never seen before. The gold necklace was so plain that she and possibly others didn't notice its existence.

"When did you get that necklace, Cana? I haven't noticed it before but now that I looked at it, it suites you. I like it." Wendy said with a smile before freezing in shock at her friends words.

"You like it? Thanks, it's my Djinn!"

 **A/N: And that is how I'll end this chapter. Thank you all for the support and tune in for the next chapter! This is for those who ship Lucy with Hakuryuu! Hope you like!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

That night Erza was in her room holding her knees close to her chest, after that talk with Kouen she went straight to her room. She couldn't help but feel haunted from the past. It was so very painful and very sad. Truthfully, she wanted some company after the talk but staying with Kouen is out of the question since he needed to think about what she said to him and the others were most likely busy during this night. Either from sleep or not, she was alone. Erza sighed as she closed her eyes only to open them again because of the slightly forced laughed by an intruder.

"You look very weak in that state… what's gotten into you, Kou being too stressful on ya?" Her 'intruder' said in a vain attempt to mock her. How can she be mocked when her intruder said it in a faltering voice that sounded more concerned than mocking?

"Judal." Erza said with a smile that made Judal stiffen.

'Oh Solomon, her smile seems to be more beautiful under the moonlight's rays.' Judal thought as the strange feeling was back and made Judal squirm even more. Erza looked around to see if any of those strange men were watching. Erza was not ignorant to not notice the dark shadows around this kingdom. Once it was clear that no one was watching, she pats on the space besides her signaling Judal to join her.

"Seriously though, what made you this weird? You were never this weird before…" Judal said in a soft voice. Erza scoffed at the vain and desperate attempts the dark mage was making. She then rested her head on his shoulder, she needed the comfort.

Judal on the other hand was blushing slightly at the intimacy they were showing, for Erza this was normal but for Judal, it was atrocious but he didn't dislike the warmth that spread from the contact.

"I remembered something from the past." Erza began speaking making Judal jolt in shock. He honestly expected her to just keep quiet. "It was a sad past that many would pity me for it." Erza said while closing her eyes.

Judal watched her every move ever since she spoke, he watched the bitter sweet smile on her lips and those beautiful eyes looking somewhere very far like another country. The sight sent both shivers and anger at the same time. He didn't know how, much less why but he did feel it.

"You shouldn't have any bad experience at all honestly… you're too strong for that." Judal said making an effort to cheer her up.

"I may be strong but I'm still human, Judal. I have fears, weaknesses and flaws." Erza responded as she moved closer to the magi. Judal nearly stood up at the attempt to move closer, the action was too… intimate. It made the magi flushed bright but Erza didn't pay any mind to it. She was too engrossed in her thoughts to notice what she was actually doing.

"At least you have a lot of people to share that with." The mage muttered loudly, Erza being so close to him heard it which made her leave her spot on his shoulder in favor of looking at Judal properly in confusion. "You're home was not destroyed nor your family was taken away from you. At least _**you**_ didn't experience being raised to be some sort of sick tool for some sort of sick plan. _**THEY**_ didn't need to use you to do their bidding…" Judal said loudly before going soft but it still held hatred in its tone. "… to have no one around. No one to talk to, no one to seek comfort to…" Judal was so engrossed with his rant that he didn't notice the pair of hands cupping gently around his face.

Erza lifted them to meet him in the eye while staring intently at the boy. Judal snapped out of his hatred speech when those soft and smooth hands came in contact with his cheek.

"You have me now." Erza said not noticing the distance between them were very thin. "You're not alone anymore 'cause you have me." Erza said firmly. Judal almost just almost felt like he needed her. He felt weak, unstable even at those sweet words that sent both happiness and fear towards him. Once Erza actually noticed the distance between them, she blushed and retracted herself from the man. The soft and warm touch now lost made Judal almost grab her hand.

"Sorry, I forgot that it was inappropriate to be this close to someone who you weren't married to." Erza said blushing furiously as her heart pounded at the realization.

'I was so close to him and I didn't notice!? How can I not?' Erza questioned then berated herself silently. Judal was silent and couldn't think of anything else to do except holding Erza tight so he did. He threw himself at her and held her close and tight. Erza's mind-scape was still a chaotic mess when the action shocked her into reality. Before she could move, say, or even think before he spoke.

"Can I really trust you?" Those words left his mouth in a soft almost pleading manner. Erza then held him tight and nodded.

"Of course." She said almost quietly as he did but with more certainty that Judal could ever make.

Somewhere in the shadows a dark and gloomy figure smirked at the scene, he got there a little later almost at the end of the little show. Erza jolted at the feeling of this dangerous aura, she looked around, searching for the source. Soon enough she found him and unconsciously held Judal tighter sending a quiet message.

 _Don't you dare harm this man!_

The man chuckled in amusement. Erza couldn't hear nor see the figure but could sense the dark and twisted amusement. She glared openly at the men before he disappeared. Oh Mavis, she could only hope that the man will not bring any destruction with him but Erza had a feeling that it was much, much worse than that.

 _In Magnostadt…_

During that day the trio went to visit the city and explore the magic kingdom, they were supposed to bring Mira along but alas she had training with Counselor Mogamett. Now that it's night time, Aladdin and the others decided to explore the underground city without Mira since she was still busy doing other things but she did help them out by showing them another way underground other than the detouring the 1st district. The information helped the team a lot so they were on their way but the sight below caught them off guard. To simply put it, it was horrible. The people underground were having their magoi sucked right out of them to power up the city. One thing is for sure, this underground city could be the trigger for another war. A lot of things happened that night that includes getting caught by Doron-sensei then being sent back to the school. Titus injured, Sphintus horrified at the idea of being expelled and Aladdin being sent to Chancellor Mogamett's office. Titus was the only one filled with relief since Marga was still alive.

'We've got a lot of explaining to do later when Mira finds out.' Sphintus thought.

 _In Sindria…_

The next day Cana and Wendy spent talking to each other about Cana's Djinn.

"My Djinn's name is Gamygyn the Djinn of Shadows and Duty. He's such a good companion. A little annoying I admit but a great friend to have around." Cana said.

' _That's right babe~ you know I got your back my Queen candidate.'_ Gamygyn flirted, he's attitude was like a playboy but he is loyal to Cana in times of need.

"It must be nice to have a Djinn, I almost feel a little jealous." Wendy said with a smile, even though she said that she was jealous there was no malice in both intentions and tone.

"If only we can get in contact with some other of our friends, I only gave a lacrima to Levy so we have no worries for her and for sure she'll contact us soon with Lucy since she's also there. There really is a huge chance that they'll meet but Natsu and Gray… argh!" Cana then let out a frustrated sound while messing up her hair. She then fell backwards onto the fancy and comfortable bed of Wendy. No surprise there since Wendy needs the best of the best. Who in their right mind wouldn't give her that since she's a princess?

"I think I have a solution for that." Wendy said as she took out her lacrima necklace that was similar to the one she gave Orba. She then activates it. There was a big screen like hologram that came out of the lacrima making it easier to see the shock expression of Orba now a completely different man.

"P-Princess Wendy!?" The man that was supposed to be Orba stated in shock.

"Orba? You've grown so much compared to me! You look so different now while I still look the same." Wendy pouted a little. Orba then panicked a little but stopped when Wendy cracked a smile. She then proceeded to asking how Orba was in training only to find out that somewhere along the way he fell in love with a gladiator named Toto.

"Wow, isn't she a beauty." Cana teased as the two were now showed at the screen.

"Um… who are you?" Orba said only noticing her now, cant blame the kid since she kept silent all this time.

"Name's Cana and you got yourself a keeper if I say so myself." Cana winked causing the couple to blush only to stop when they heard a huge explosion.

 _In Leim…_

The explosion was caused by no other than Natsu and Gray.

"What the hell Ice prick!?" Natsu shouted at the male.

"Why are you angry at me when it's clearly _**you're**_ fault, Flame Brain!" Gray retorted only causing more destruction to the arena. The two were about to start another all-out fight when they heard the voice of Wendy.

"Natsu! Gray!" Wendy called out from the lacrima. The two then saw Cana beside her.

"Yo!" She said with a wink.

"C-cana!?" The two exclaimed at the same time. The female mage just laughed.

"W-wendy is that you?" Alibaba asked once he heard the small girl's voice. Wendy nodded and gave Alibaba a wave and asked about his well-being. Alibaba being Alibaba freaked out at the sight before him a little while later, actually an hour and 30 minutes later, Alibaba calmed down. Wendy then asked her question again.

"Ah! I'm doing fine, Wendy-san. I took Orba as my apprentice under me when he came so I'm actually his master now." Alibaba said as he blushed a little at the mention of being a master.

"Of course, Master Alibaba was so cool in his training. You should have seen it princess!" Orba said in glee with Toto agreeing with half of what her newly lover said.

"He was okay but I was better." Natsu said showing off with his signature grin. Gray then scoffed.

"I think it was clear that I beat that ass of yours."

"Say that again." Natsu said nearly getting himself into a fight again.

"Guys, guys, calm down." Alibaba tried to get their attention but failed miserably, he then remembered something.

"Ah, Wendy sorry for not congratulating you earlier about your adoption." Alibaba apologized sheepishly.

"No need to worry! It's only natural that she would receive this kind of position she deserves besides, Wendy being Wendy she'll only be modest about it." Now the boys interest where perked up by that.

"Cana, it really isn't a big deal." Wendy said being modest.

"See." Cana replied winking.

"Anyways, I still need to say this properly so, Congratulations on being adopted under Kind Sinbad's wing and earning the title Princess of Sindria." Alibaba congratulated formally. Wendy smiled.

"Ther really is no need for-"

" **Say WHAT!"** The two boys exclaimed in shock.

 **How Sinbad Couldn't Say No To His Precious Daughter**

This was a few days before Cana arrived in Sindria. It was a cold and lonely night in Wendy's room. The moon was full, lighting her room up under its gaze. Her room had that majestic feel on it but Wendy really can't sleep since she had that dream. She hasn't had a dream with Grandine for a long time already so having a dream about her was a surprise to the little girl. The dream was about the past on how she would sleep next to a large body with a kind of warmth that can be felt to Wendy as she slept beside her. Wendy was then overcome with sad nostalgia at the memory and decided to go to the only person she could seek comfort with. Wendy got up then walked out of her room into the dark corridors she had walked a lot of times already. There she caught sight of Jafar.

"Wendy, you shouldn't be up this late." Jafar said with a frown.

"Gomennasai Jafar-san but I had a dream and couldn't sleep anymore." Wendy said a little bit sad.

"What was the dream about?" Jafar asked.

"Grandine." Wendy said. That one word was enough to make Jafar understand the situation. He knew how much the little girl loved the dragon.

"Do you want me to accompany you to Sin's room?" Jafar asked. Wendy nodded and accepted the hand that was held up for her.

The two then reached Sinbad's room and saw him with a lot of paperwork that he obviously wasn't doing.

"Wendy, is there something that you need?" The kind gave the little girl a smile but Wendy shook her head.

"Sorry for disturbing you. I can see that you're very busy. I guess I'll leave now." At this moment Jafar sent the king a cold menacing glare. This wouldn't happen if the idiot would actually do his work. At the sight of his glare, Sinbad quickly called out to her.

"No, no, no, no, I wasn't busy at all. This paperwork is done anyways." Sinbad lied trying to save his life. Wendy then stopped and went it while Jafar went out while closing the doors. The two were alone now.

"Oh, I was wondering if you could sleep with me, if it isn't any trouble." Wendy said worriedly. Sinbad was shocked by the request since she never asked that before.

"O-of course." Sinbad faltered a little. The two then went to bed. Sinbad was caressing his daughter's head in a comforting manner.

"Father, I missed mother so much." Wendy said as she clutched onto Sinbad's clothes. At the mention of mother, Sin already could tell she was pertaining to her dragon caretaker.

"Wendy, what exactly happened to your birth parents?" Sinbad asked softly.

"They abandoned me." She quietly said. Sinbad then held his daughter closely. He wondered what kind of parents would discard such a wonderful daughter.

"Well, the missed out on something amazing." Sinbad muttered. Now that he took a good look at Wendy, he realized that this powerful girl he's holding was so small. This strong girl with goddess' strength was nothing but… a child. Silently he vowed to protect Wendy who somehow crawled up into his heart. Wendy smiled at the all too familiar large body and warmth that spread towards her. It wasn't Grandine but it was someone she holds dear to her heart to so it's enough for her. Soon enough both father and daughter went into a soundless sleep where at first glance you would really thing that they were blood related much less to none from different worlds. It was a beautiful, touching and heartwarming sight to see the two under the full moon's lovely light which mage everything majestic. Once again Wendy found herself in a room where it is cold and lonely but she was neither of those. She had a father with her and a kind of warmth that brought happiness in her heart.

 **A/N: Hahahahahaha Sorry for not explaining this sooner Natsu and Gray. Awww Wendy and Sinbad moments! I always felt that in Wendy's past she was abandoned by many important figures in her life. Grandine left her, so did Jellal from another dimension so I thought that her parents must have done the same or something similar. So Yay, Judal x Erza! Hope you like.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

The two mages in Leim were gaping at the small girl in their team. While they were out training she somehow manages to take on a higher position.

"You traitor!" The two mages comically accused.

"W-what?" Wendy said in a shocked manner as tears where already flowing in large droplets as her eyes grew large. The scene was actually funny but since Orba had a lot of respect for the girl. He ended up knocking out the two with Toto since they made a little girl cry.

"Take that you idiots! Baka, baka, baka!" Cana said laughing out loud in a boisterous manner.

"C-cana! You're gonna fall!" Wendy warned as Cana actually fell towards her breaking the contact between the countries.

 _In Sindria…_

"Wendy!" Sinbad, Jafar and Sharrkan shouted as they went in the room. They were then shocked to see the scene in front of them. Right there on the ground was Cana lying over Wendy as she cried in rivers because of the two dumb headed mages in Leim. The scene sent a different message to the trio as they suddenly shout out in rage at the poor girl.

"What are you doing on our Princess!?" They yelled.

"Kyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" The shout sent birds flying away from the trees nearby Wendy's room.

 _In Kou…_

"Huh?" Levy said as she felt something happened to her boyish friend.

"Did something happened, Levy-san?" Koumei asked as the three were shuffling some other works. After reading the whole library in one day with the help of her special glasses, Levy began doing some of the diplomatic scrolls. Of course these were only minor problem so Carla and Levy had no problem in doing these petty things.

"Nothing really, I just felt something happened to a friend." Levy said dismissing it in favor of the diplomatic scroll on hand.

"Shouldn't you be worried then?" Koumei asked.

"Nah, she usually gets herself in trouble anyways." Levy said with a smile.

'Shouldn't you be worried then?' Koumei though with a sweat drop but he couldn't voice it out in fear of being too rude.

Koumei then looked back on his work, usually he couldn't spare any time to glance up but now Koumei's work load has decreased drastically to the point where he could actually get at least 6 hours of sleep. Can you believe the blessing he received? Usually he couldn't sleep at all now he can get some. A little while later the girls were done with their part of the job but Levy was curious.

"Prince Koumei, what is in those major documents that are only entrusted to you or in general the most entrusted secretaries?" Levy asked with curiosity leaking out of her tone. Koumei winced at the question.

"That's a very dangerous question." Koumei muttered but was still heard by Levy.

"Don't tell me the specifics!" Levy said frantically. "Just tell me the general idea." Koumei thought for a moment before answering.

"It's only about the country's property and money." Personally, he expected that Levy would be insulted by the vague answer but she wasn't at all insulted. Koumei saw the contented look on the girls face before going back to reading War Principals the 3rd time already.

'Interesting…' Koumei thought before shaking his head to get the thought out. It was not the time to be thinking about those things. Silently he prayed that he won't end up being like his brother Kouen. The country will be left hopeless and destroyed if he did.

 _In Magnostadt…_

Mira was not happy with the news she received the next morning. To find out that Titus, Sphintus and Aladdin were hurt in their little escapade made her want to actually destroy something. Now don't misunderstand her. Mira does not like violence but sometimes, she knows that destroying something could relieve a lot of stress which you cannot begin to imagine.

"I'm very disappointed in you Titus and not only you but Sphintus and Aladdin as well. I expected better of you." Mira said in a tone a mother would use to their children. Titus flinched and looked down in shame.

"G-gomene Mira-san but Marga needed us." Titus said in worry for the child and a flash of desperation.

"I guess that I'll have to see the girl before judging if it was acceptable or not." Mira said with a sight.

They were in the auditorium talking about gois and magicians. Mira saw these past and knew right away that she too experienced this. Take notice First Hand. Later after most of the story was told, Mogamett told them that they were free to see for themselves in the 5th district.

"Well, let's go." Mira said with a smile. The three looked at the white haired mage dumbfounded as she stood up.

"Go where?" Sphintus asked.

"To the 5th district of course! Whether the sight is horrible, whether they deserved it or not will be my choice and I need to see it with my own eyes the horrid and pleasant views. It is the only way to see to it that I find the truth." After her little speech a few white ruhks flew around her making her glow in both Titus' and Aladdin's eyes. They widened their eyes in shock because of the way she seems right now is like a tempting offer on being a king candidate. The groups attention was then caught by Mogamett as he came towards them and of course there was an initial reaction by Titus towards him.

"Aladdin, please take me to this girl Marga."

The journey going to the underground city was very quiet. It stayed that way before Mogamett lightly pulled Mira away from the group to talk.

"Will you be okay?" Mogamett asked as a grandfather would to a grandchild. Mira knew that the man was talking about her past village so she just silently nodded. Aladdin and the others soon caught up.

"What were you talking about?" Aladdin asked as they went closer to the pair.

"You can tell them Chancellor." Mira said as she went ahead.

"Woah, what happened to her?" Sphintus asked.

"You see, when Mira was but a young mage. She was chased out of her village by gois because of her gift. Now, she thinks it's a curse on her." Mogamett said sadly. Titus looked at the form of Mira at the front and frowned.

"She never told me… I-I didn't know." Titus said a little bit regretfully.

Soon enough the group landed, once they did the trio watched Mira's reaction only to see her scowl. They almost thought she hated the place before the calm demeanor was back. Mira actually scowled at the state these humans were put under on. She hated how they were treated like animals. They then went to Marga's place. Mira watched as Mogamett and the little girl made a conversation. She looked at the girl with pity but when Mogamett gave Marga to Titus like a pet almost made her want to destroy everything in this sick factory. The sooner they left the sooner she'll calm down. Later they were back to the surface and Mogamett left as the four stayed.

"Sphintus-san, what do you think about the gois now?" Aladdin asked.

"I don't know Aladdin. I think I may be against them. Back at home they treated my grandfather badly because he was a magician."

"And you Titus?" Aladdin asked with a bit of hope.

"No. I'm sorry Aladdin but really, I think I should explore with Marga. She has a lot to see. Are you coming Mira?" Titus asked cheerfully forgetting about Mira's situation for a while. Everyone froze as they looked at Mira to see her smile. Titus was tripped on his words trying to say something else to fix things but Mira replied.

"Sure! I'll catch up to you later. You and Sphintus can go ahead." She said as she watches the two nodded unsurely before leaving Aladdin and her. Mira looked at Aladdin with sad eyes.

'Poor Aladdin, his new found friends are already against non-magicians.' She went up to Aladdin and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Aladdin. I too don't agree with the ideology about non-magicians." Aladdin's eyes then went wide.

"I thought you hated the gois that was why you scowled at the place." Aladdin said unsure now.

"Oh my, Aladdin under no circumstance do I hate a person who did nothing to me. I scowled because these people were treated like animals. No person should be kept underground." Mira said. Aladdin then smiled at Mira.

"I'm glad." He said with a sigh. Mira nodded before heading off to Titus and Sphintus. The two then tensed slightly when they saw her.

"You two have really misunderstood me." Mira pouted before going to Marga and crouching down to meet her.

"I believe we haven't introduced yet, my names Mirajane but call me Mira." Mira sais with the brightest of smiles.

"I'm Marga!" Marga chirped happily.

"Now isn't that a pretty name for a pretty girl like you?" Mira said as she stood up. Marga blushed a little before smiling widely.

"Arigatou, onee-chan!" Marga thanked as Mira smiled at being called 'onee-chan'. It brought a lot of memories for her, good ones and the rest of the day was with Titus, Sphintus, Mira, and Marga exploring the place. Soon enough the sun went down and Titus, Mira, and Marga went back to their place.

"Onee-chan, onee-chan, can you sing me a song?" Marga asked as Mira tucked her in. Mira smiled as Titus' eyes lightened up at Marga's offer.

"Can you, Mira-san?" Titus asked with the same enthusiasm as Marga. Mira chuckled at the two and nodded gleefully.

The melody Mira sang was soothing and beautiful. Each note filled the place with a sense of nostalgia but there was a tinge of sadness that didn't pass Titus. Marga slowly but surely fell into a deep slumber as the song grows softer and softer in every minute passing by. Titus felt a pang in his heart as the song reached its near end. He remembered what he was told, he remembered what will happen to him and he felt fear and sadness. Tears streamed down the blonde magicians face as the song completely stops. Mira looked at Titus with worry as she silently walked towards him.

"Eh? W-why am I crying? Hehe there's nothing to be sad about, right?" Titus lied and it was very obvious to Mira that the young mage was hiding something from here.

"No matter what happened, whether you tell me or not. I'll be right here beside you to support and listen to your troubles." Mira said as she embraced Titus in a comforting hug. Titus then cried his heart out.

"I-I'm afraid to die. I don't want to die yet. I want to live with Marga and you." Titus sobbed. Mira didn't blink nor feel surprised. She knew, Scheherazade told her herself. Mira held Titus closer as both of them kneelt down.

"Titus, we all die at one point, some died earlier than others. There are those who died at an old age living a full life while others dies at a young age, never given any chance to live their lives. The only way to make up for that is to live our lives to the fullest."

"L…live… our lives to the fullest? ...How can I do that?" Titus asked eyes brimming with curiosity and desperation.

"Live life like it's your last day, don't leave any regrets behind. Do what you can for the present and be happy. That is how you can live to the fullest." Titus cracked a small smile before his hold loosened. Mira frowned for a while as Titus stood up. Mira followed and looked right at Titus… no at Scheherazade.

"You could have waited until he slept you know." Mira said. Scheherazade using Titus' body apologized.

"Gomene, but I need to talk with the Chancellor face to face."

"Please avoid war Scheherazade. Titus should have his final moments in peace not in war." Mira said as she watched the magi's expression darkened.

"War or peace would only depend on his answer." Mira nodded in understanding.

 _In the Kou Empire…_

"Are you ready Prince Kouhaku?" Gin Kaku asked as he, the other generals and Kouen were preparing for departure.

"Yes, we can leave already for Magnostadt." Erza replied as she looked out of the window.

'Strange… it feels like something bad is going to happen.' Erza thought unsettled as she narrows her eyes in an almost sad like fashion. Kouen put a hand on her shoulder.

"Something wrong?" Erza turned around to reply but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"You may come in." Kouen said. The person who came in was no other than Hakuryuu. Kouen immediately signaled his generals to leave. Once they were alone the office was met with silence.

"Should I leave?" Erza asked cocking her head to the side.

"No it's okay... um.." Hakuryuu trailed off for a while not sure how to address her.

"Erza. Call me by my name if we're alone with family or someone who already knows." Erza said giving Hakuryuu a reassuring smile. Hakuryuu nodded easing up a bit. Kouen watched with slight jealousy on how the girl could easily calm a person. It would certainly benefit him as a brother to have to sides like her, one for work and another for family.

"Kouen, what exactly happened during that time my brothers were killed? I… I need to hear out your story." Hakuryuu asked with determination.

'He has grown…' Kouen thought with pride. A small smile spread across his lips that only Erza noticed his pride.

"That time, Gyokuen asked me to patrol the outskirts of Kou just nearby your house. I was doing my job when I saw fire. I quickly ran towards the fire and saw you and your sister coming out. You were severely burned and injured that Hakuei needed to carry you out. From the corner of my eye I saw Gyokuen and I knew she was behind it all."

"Then why didn't you kill her!? Why didn't do anything about her all this time?!" Hakuryuu asked in rage.

"I will." Hakuryuu stopped his tracks when he heard those two words. "I will never let that sin slide pass me. I didn't want you to carry that hatred Hakuryuu so I kept quiet but in the end…" Kouen trailed off not continuing. Hakuryuu was confused on what he was going to say next so Erza continued already getting what happened.

"In the end your silence ended up drifting you and Hakuryuu apart instead of telling him, supporting him so that he could grow into a better person." Erza said coldly.

Kouen fisted his fist in anger at himself knowing those words were true. He hadn't become a good role model for him and ended up out casting him from the family when he should've supported him. Hakuryuu looked down in shocked and anger.

"Why… why couldn't you just marry yourself with Gyokuen. If you did then you could have the power to get rid of her and save time." He asked in a low voice.

"It's simply because I didn't want to become emperor." Koen smiled making Erza smile.

Hakuryuu looked down and blushed in embarrassment. He really should have done this sooner and not cause so much grief but it was partly Kouen's fault. Still Hakuryuu felt bad so he did what anyone would do. Apologize.

"I'm really sorry for my blindness and stubbornness." He bowed surprising Kouen. He placed his arm on his shoulder making Hakuryuu raised his head. Kouen shook his.

"No, I should be the one apologizing. I should have told you sooner." The two brothers smiled at each other finally passing the challenge from both sides. At that moment Lucy and Levy fell from their hiding place.

"Lucy! What were you doing there!?" Hakuryuu asked in shock. Lucy rubbed her head as she sheepishly smiled.

"You see when you told me that you were finally gonna talk things through with Kouen I got worried so I brought Levy along with me to see what was going on." Lucy's face then saddened. "I knew how much you hated the guy so I got really afraid something might happen to both of you."

Hakuryuu blushed at the comment as he looked away mumbling 'you didn't have to.' to mostly himself but it was meant for Lucy. Erza smiled as she understood what was happening.

"Hakuryuu, you better take good care of her. If you don't I'll hunt you down personally." Erza said casually with a small smile causing everyone except Levy to sweat drop.

"You go Lu-chan! I support your decision." Levy winked. The couple blushed at the comment.

"Wahhh! Let's just go already!" And with that they went out but just before they could leave Gyokuen showed up in front of them.

"I declare Prince Ren Kouhaku and his friends, Lucy and Levy guilty for treason against me!" She shouted causing everyone around her to stop. Their eyes widened in shock while Erza's only narrowed in suspicion.

"What proof do you have against them?!" Koumei asked as he entered the situation. Judal also came and was angered but Erza stopped him.

"There will be no trials. These three will be executed right here, right now." Gyokuen said as a hooded figure came out behind her.

"Judal whatever happens I need you to keep your composure. You are this country's priest under no condition are you supposed to shatter that record." Erza said binding Judal.

"Don't you dare hurt Lucy!" Hakuryuu said as he stood behind Lucy. Lucy looked at Hakuryuu in worry before narrowing her eyes in suspicion towards the man. The man chuckled as a magic circle appeared beneath them. The girls knew this circle. It was a detainment circle that traps a person in the caster's dimension. The only way to get out was to defeat the caster himself.

"Hakuryuu, whatever you do don't lose your head." Lucy said as black liquid came out devouring her in.

"But Lucy-"

"Don't worry I'll be back. I promise." Lucy reassured as she share a look towards Levy and Erza.

"Promise?" Hakuryuu said in desperate plea. Lucy smiled and nodded.

"Judal, please stay with Hakuryuu for me. You need to by his side as he will be by Kouen's side in the battle. Kouen, don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I'll join you in battle soon. I swear." Kouen's expression was helpless and regretful but he held on to the hopes that she will come back. Judal just nodded in anger as his precious person needed him calm so with every fiber of his being he will.

"Koumei, don't bother in clearing our names. It will only complicate you in your current battle. Support Kouen first before saving us okay?" Levy said as the liquid were at the girl's hips slowly dragging them down.

"Not always is it about Kouen!" Koumei said then stopped in his tracks in what he just said. Right now he just said something completely opposite from what he stands for. Levy smiled.

"I'll be okay. We'll see each other at the battle field." And like that the girls were under the magic circle only their hands reaching out before being completely consumed.

The boys were outraged as the figure disappeared and Gyokuen laughed hysterically.

 _Back to Magnostadt…_

"You old fool! Why can't you understand that I am trying to make peace!?" Titus said still being controlled by Scheherazade.

"I will not make an alliance to a country whose ruler is a goi! If it's a war you want then I officially declare war against Liem!" With that Scheherazade accepted and went back to Mira.

"Mira… gomene.. first thing tomorrow morning will be a war." With that time was up and Titus collapsed in front of Mira. Mira wearing a sad expression tucked Titus in another bed.

'Tomorrow will be a harsh day for everyone.'

 **A/N: Sorry for the very delayed chapter. You see I'm having some difficulties making the Magnostadt arc with all the changes I'm making so this will be the last arc from the manga soon it will all be chaos. Hope you enjoyed!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

 _Inside_ _ **?**_ _..._

Erza woke up with a throbbing head as she looked around her surroundings. Everything was nothing but a black void. Erza then remembered the recent events that took place.

"Lucy! Levi! Where are you!?" Erza shouted hoping to see her comrades alright. Once she turned around, her eyes widened in horror.

Lucy and Levi were trapped in a crystal like cage. Her friends' faces were a look of terror as they stood inside frozen in place. Just then, a man was laughing in the background, clearly amused by the spectacle in front of him. Erza turned around to glare at the all too familiar presence.

"Aren't you supposed to protect that little boy? Who was that again? Jamal? Jas? Whatever, it doesn't matter because after you I'll be heading out towards that kid."

A flashed flew beside him as Erza quickly equipped to her Heaven's Wheel armor. The man just stood there as the hood fell back revealing a man with black hair and red highlights, a scar on his right face and black eyes.

"Heh… heh… hehehe… hehehehehehehe.. Hahahahahahahahahah! You honestly thought something as weak as this would kill me?" The man laughed.

"I am the great Cruz! One of the soldiers under master!" Cruz laughed out loud. The battle starts with Erza versus the mysterious person.

 _In Magnostadt…_

The next morning everyone evacuated Titus decided to stay in his room with Marga as Mira went out to help Aladdin and the others.

"And where do you think you're going? Oneee-chan~" A girl with silver-blue hair said. Mira turned back to the mysterious girl as she casted a spell on everyone around Mira.

"Sleep." Said the girl as everyone around her fell. Mira glared at the person as she smiled evilly to Mira.

"Please don't disturb me." Mira said as the girl laughed and laughed. She then began singing a song.

"~The girl looks around and saw ashes everywhere~ If I were you I would ran cause a big bad wolf is coming~ Red spilled on the white floor, purity tainted, everything is red now~" The girl sang, once she was done everyone around Mira began attacking her. Mira dodged every hit.

"What is happening to these people?" Mira asked as she dodged a magic spell that was aimed directly at her.

"Hahahahahaha! I'm Harpy, the pied piper." The girl laughed as Mira had to deal with everyone.

'Gomen, minna…' Mira thought as she started knocking them out one by one.

"Eeehhhh~ How cruel, oneee-chan~" Harpy replied as Mira got more serious.

Still reluctant to change into her demon form, Mira knocked everyone out without using her magic from her world. Mira then created a borg to block a magic attack.

"I'm boooorreed~" Harpy said as black sticky smock started moving towards the bystanders.

"Aaaaahhhhhhhh!" The bystanders screamed as the black matter surrounds their body.

"Stop! You're hurting them." Mira said as she ran to towards Harpy.

"I know and I love it~"

 _To Titus…_

By this time, Aladdin, Alibaba and Titus already had the talk with Scheherazade. After that encounter, Titus immediately went after Mogamett to stop him. Marga decided to come along for morale support.

"Chancellor, please stop this!" Titus yelled but all was for naught as the black ruhk surrounded the old man. With little to no choice left, Titus decided to sacrifice himself to save Mogamett.

 _Mogamett, please stop this madness! You'll only hurt more people. Both magicians and non-magicians!_

"It's too late for me young one. I am no longer human. I have made a terrible mistake and I must pay for it." Mogamett solemnly said as he turned away.

 _Please, do you not want to protect the magicians?_

Mogamett stopped as he turned around. They had a staring contest before making Mogamett sigh in defeat. He then slightly smiled.

"Yes, yes I do. I do want to protect them, give them a home. What am I doing? I should stop this monstrosity." A light then flashes as Mogamett was saved. Marga was knocked out unconscious as Mogamett looked at the damage done.

Suddenly he felt a slight pain hit his chest as something warm flows down his body. Weakly, he tried to turn around only to fall backward as the murderer smiled in wicked ecstasy.

"Foolish old man." The stranger said as he gathers the black ruhk around the room.

 _Back to Mira…_

Mira panted heavily as she knocked everyone out cold without fatally injuring anyone. She has bruises and scratches all over her body from her attackers. Harpy laughed out loud in a maniacally manner as she hummed a dark and eerie tune. Soon her whole body was engulfing in black matter before disappearing to reveal a purple warrior-like outfit.

"Let's play, oneee-chan~" She laughed before dashing towards the white haired mage.

Mira was too shock to move quickly, resulting to her being a few seconds late to do anything. Harpy punched the mage square on the cheek as she began hitting her in full force. Mira felt the full force of the attack and was pushed back to a building by the force. Harpy laughed out loud as the mage stood up from the rubble.

"Are you finally becoming serious?" The dark mage asked as Mira's magic overflowed from her body.

Mira didn't like violence at all but right now, the situation calls for violent measures. Mira unleashed her take over magic and attacked Harpy full on. They attacked and blocked at a fast pace that no one can really see them take a hit or block. The fight then went air born as Mira's form grew darker and darker. Mira can easily defeat the girl, only problem was that she couldn't unleash her full powers on her yet. Mira still hesitates to show people the ugly side to her power.

"Tsk. You're becoming boring nee-chan~" Harpy said as her movements became faster and stronger, in the middle of fighting Harpy manages to actually hit Mira as she was pushed back by much force than before to the ground.

Harpy came up to her with a maniacal grin on her face as she smashed her foot at the back of Mira's head. Now Mira has had enough with this fight. Slowly she stood up forcing her enemy to get her foot off her. Harpy was shocked as she stumbled a little before grinning like crazy again. She was about to say something when the air changed around Mira. Mira stood up silent as she unleashed a large amount of her magic that was already overflowing.

"Satan Soul." With those dark words she changed into a demon of powerful energy. Harpy was now shaking as Mira raised her hand.

"Dark Blast!" She shouted making beam of purple energy hit Harpy. She was too slow and too late to dodge resulting in getting hit by the full brunt of Mira's spell.

Harpy was knocked out with a lot of bruises as Mira came up to her. The enemy was now showing fear as Mira came closer. Thinking that she'll most definitely die, she closed her eyes waiting for the impact that would ultimately end her. To her surprise she only felt a flick to her forehead as Mira raised her finger in the air.

"Naughty, naughty." With that Harpy finally fainted.

 _With Erza…_

"Heaven's Wheel Armor!" Erza shouted as she reequipped to her armor.

She then dashes towards Cruz in an attempt to slash him down. Cruz just dodged everything with ease not fighting back. Erza then sent him a barrage of attacks and then summoned a lot of swords towards him. He manages to escape with the help of the dust caused by the explosion but he was wrong. While escaping, Erza was behind Cruz and gave him a nice hard punch to the face. The impact on the punch sends him flying backwards. Before Cruz could crash down, he straightened himself and kneelt down.

"Heh, you're not so bad, Fairy Queen." The fight continues.

 _Back to Magnostadt…_

It was war everywhere as the magicians faced off the people from Leim. The fight was long and hard but everything stopped at a particular moment.

"Raaaaaaaaaaaooooor!" A loud dragon's roar could be heard. Everything was silent as the wait for what will happen.

"Aladdin, did you hear that?" Alibaba asked as they stopped with the Ren brothers. Aladdin nodded as he looked towards the horizon where the roar seems to come from.

"Alibaba-san, Aladdin-san, did you feel this immense dark energy?" Hakuryuu asked as he and Kouen flew beside them. Everyone has their full body djinn equip activated for the war.

Aladdin and Alibaba only nodded in silence as they felt a slight tremor from the distance. Suddenly they heard a different roar this time. Something that sounds awfully familiar to the trio, Alibaba, Hakuryuu and Aladdin. There they saw Natsu coming at them with immense speed and if they look close enough, they could see a dark-haired mage dangling onto him for dear life, screaming "Flame Brain" in fear and anger.

 _Back to Erza…_

As the fight continues, she noticed that the one she was fighting was only an illusion. This isn't his true body and fighting him was only useless so she needed to find his true form soon. From the corner of her eye without stopping a second in fighting with the illusion, Erza manages to make a quick glance at the frozen Lucy and Levy. In that exact millisecond she saw that there was a black shadow over both of them.

'There.' She thought as she made the battle position switched. Now, Cruz's back was facing his true form and Erza had the right position to strick.

'Now for my freedom.' She thought as she back away and changed.

"Black Wing Armor." She said as she reequipped herself. She took her stance as she made her magic circle. "Moon Flash." As the words left her mouth she rushes towards the man who smirked as he dodged but Erza also had a smirk of her own. She didn't falter or stop as she cross-slashed the crystal that trapped her friends. The crystal broke as Lucy and Levy blinked and in that moment there was a portal opening up behind them. Erza quickly changed into her princely garments and rushes into the portal while grabbing the two.

 _Back to Hakuryuu…_

Just when Natsu and Grey introduced each other, Natsu suddenly points out to Kouen and shakes in fear at the man. Grey looked at Kouen to before shaking in fear.

"You! You look just like Erza except male! Don't kill us please. We're best of friends. Right gray?" Natsu stuttered out while putting on a friendly grin.

"Yeah! Were friends."

"Aye!" Natsu said, that was when Carla and Happy met.

"Natsuuuu~" Happy said flying towards them.

"Happy?" Carla asked as she too went in the scene.

"Carla I missed you~~" Happy said flying over to her.

Everyone couldn't process what was going on except for the dense mage who simply shrugged it off. In that moment a portal opened and Erza, Lucy and Levy came out of the portal before closing.

"Itai, itai, itai~" Lucy said as she landed on her bum. Relief washed over Hakuryuu as he flew over to Lucy to give her a hug.

"You're okay! You're fine.." Hakuryuu said as he held Lucy close.

"I told you we would meet again, brother." Erza said as she smiled. Kouen also smiled at everyone's return and sighed in relief.

"AHHHHH! The real Erza is here!" Natsu screamed before getting whacked on the head by Levy.

"This isn't the time, Natsu!" Levy scolded.

Just then there was that same horrible roar from before and the trembling became massive. Everyone kept trembling with the air and earth as the monster finally appears. There coming towards them was a dragon that resembles Acnologia so much but at the same time so different with it's different aura and energy. Aladdin's eyes widened in fear as he saw a dragon that was made up of so many black ruhk.. It was a horrid sight for the magi.

"No way. How can the black ruhk take on this form?" Aladdin said in anxious fear. Natsu and the other fairy tail members heard what the young boy said.

 _With Scheherazade…_

Scheherazade watched on with fear growing in her heart as the dragon came in view. She could only hope to stall it before the dragon hurts everyone around it. Unfortunately, fate has something else installed for her as a sharp metal blade impaled into her heart. She then falls to the ground as she saw the sickening grin from her attacker. Slowly she closes her eyes as her attacker was no other that Cruz.

"Good night, princess~ Heh…"

 **A/N: Hope you like and sorry for the delay in updating, I got sick and am still recuperating. Tune in for more!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Erza looked at the Acnologia look a like from afar as she watched the dragon causing havoc and mayhem. The Ren family looked at her nervously as the dragon comes closer.

"N-no way... There's no hope left. W-w-we're all going to die." One of the soldiers said catching the attention of everyone.

"No we aren't." Erza stated as everyone turned to her.

"Are you crazy!? There is no way we could defeat that, that monster!" Another soldier shouted at the female. Those with Djinn equip couldn't help but feel hopeless in the situation they were in right now. They felt powerless.

"Koen are you giving up?" Erza asked as she saw the prince looking down dejectedly.

"It is no use to fight a pointless battle." He simply stated already accepting his fate.

"Then you have disappointed me brother. Not only did you give up but you also gave up the lives of your family and your comrades." Erza stated coldly. Kouen was about to retort when he saw Erza completely overflowing with an immense aura. Her friends also having the same affect as their tattoo glowed.

"I'll fight to! I'm not gonna give up and just die here!" Lucy said as she too was overflowing with power.

"Requipe: Heaven's Wheel Armor!" Erza enchanted as she changed to her majestic armor. She then flew and attack the monster head on as she slashed the monster.

"Koumei, get the soldiers out of her or let them move the civilians away from our fight!" Levy said as Koumei nodded without thinking.

"Alright! I'm all fired up." Natsu smirked as Gray took off his upper tunic leaving him in his pants.

"W-what are you doing!? There are ladies here you know!" Hakuryuu fumed covering Lucy's eyes.

"R-relax Hakuryuu, that's only his habit! Besides we've seen him like this many times before.." Lucy said.

"Y-you what!?" Hakuryuu asked in shock as he blushed madly in front of the blond.

"Ehehehe.. Yah..?" Lucy laughed awkwardly at the situation she's in. The two male mages then got to work trying to fight the dragon while Erza was already doing most of the job. Suddenly an attack was aiming for Erza from behind but Erza quickly blocked it with her sword. There was a guy there pushing her to the ground.

"Erza!" Kouen shouted in worry.

"Don't worry! Erza's strong, she can handle a guy like him anytime but right now. We need to focus our energy on that big guy there." Lucy said pointing at the dragon.

"How can you abandon your comrade like that!" Kouha shouted.

"Don't you dare say that I'm abandoning Erza!" Lucy shouted glaring at the Kou boy. Kouha flinched at the tone of her voice. "You don't know Erza like I do so you have no right to say that. I trust Erza, I have faith on her. How about you? Do you think that Erza's weak? She isn't." Lucy then broke a smile. "That's why she is the Fairy Queen."

 _With Erza..._

"Hehehe, so Cruz was right. You are skilled." A man said. Erza glared at the man.

"i don't know who you are but your in my way. **MOVE**." Erza said threateningly. The man then chuckled.

"That's too bad. I thought that you would be able to play with my new pet. Ain't that right? _Judal~_ " The man then disappeared leaving behind Judal with a black ruhk surrounding him. In all honestly, he looked dead.

To Erza, Judal was under the influence of the man but sadly, the truth remains. Judal was completely taken over by the black ruhk. Erza changed to her flame empress armor and got ready for any attack. Judal made ice shards appear all over aiming for Erza. Erza easily dodged the shards and melted the last one aiming for her. She then changed into her Black Wing Armor.

"Moon Flash!" Erza chanted as the attack hit Judal head on. She thought that it was finally over when Judal stood up again. This time there were tears in his eyes as he held his head in pain. Erza returned to her Heart Kreuz Armor.

"It's not my fault.. It's not my fault! **WHAT ELSE DID YOU EXPECT ME TO DO!** " He shouted, tears streaming down his face. Aladdin came flying in as he looked at Judal with pitying eyes.

"Aladdin, you shouldn't do that." Erza scolded lightly. Aladdin looked up in surprise.

"Not everyone wants to be pitied on." Erza said as she came closer to Judal.

"Erza-san, it's dangerous to go near him! He's not the Judal you know." Aladdin shouted but he was ignored.

Erza was now in front of the fragile Judal. She smiled slightly as she touched one side of his cheek, guiding it to face her. Judal weakly followed still disoriented by her attack and actions. He couldn't think, see, hear, or feel anything at the moment. Really he was scared. What he _**did**_ feel was pain and sadness. What he _**did**_ see was the haunting images of the people he killed. What he _**did**_ hear were the screams of the people around him. What he _**did**_ think was how much he wanted everything to end. Erza then embraced him and if you looked at his dead eyes you could see its shadows cleared slightly.

"Shhh... It's okay, no one is here to hurt you now. No one is here to blame you. You neither alone too because I'm here." Erza said kindly.

Judal heard her voice but couldn't figure out who the voice belonged to. It felt soothing nonetheless so he didn't move an inch. Aladdin watched in awe as the ruhk around Erza was fluttering everywhere. Then black and white mixed becoming synchronized before they disappeared.

"T-The ruhk! It disappeared." Aladdin said in shock. Judal eyes then cleared before fainting.

 _With Kouen..._

Kouen really didn't know what to do at this point on. He couldn't just go out there but he trusted Erza and that means trusting her friends. He gathered his brothers and joined in with the fight. He couldn't lose his world from some people from another world after all. With that in mind Kouen smirked.

'This will be fun.'

 _With Mira..._

Once Mira found the outskirts of Magnostadt, she saw the ruhk dragon and quickly transformed to her Satan Soul. She then took out her bat wings going out to join in the battle. There she saw the others.

"Natsu? Grey?" Mira asked as she saw Hakuryuu, and the Ren family.

"Konichiwa Hakuryuu!" Mira waved. Hakuryuu almost choked on her appearance.

"M-mis Mira-san?" He stuttered at the she devil in front of him. Mira then glared at everybody changing Hakuryuu's impression of her.

"Listen up everybody, we need to work together so that we can defeat this thing. Attacking mindlessly would only be futile."

Natsu and Grey nodded in fear as the rest sweat dropped. Mira then decided to up in a notch since her Satan Soul would be a little bit weaker against the dragon so she changed to Demon Sitri. The metal vessel users then take out their extreme magic as everyone else did their thing. Just in time when they released their magic Erza joined in the fight in her Morning star armor giving them an extra hand. Smoke then covered everything as the dragon fell silent but then there was a large cry with an energy blast knocking everyone off. The destruction was horrible. Not only the plants but bits and parts of earth was also destroyed creating uneven footing on the once flat ground.

"M-minna.." Lucy said getting up. Fairy tail were the only ones able to stand up again after an attack like that.

"Extreme Magic: Shadow Chains!" A cry called out as the dragon was being held down by chains made of shadows.

The caster was a woman with brown hair and black out fit exposing so much of her skin. It almost looked like Mira's Satan Soul outfit if it weren't for the violet shawl wrapped around her waist. A ruby necklace a sapphire stone one her head. The fairy tail members tried to look at their newcomer closely before screaming out.

"Cana!?" They yelled in shock. Cana gave them a wink before Sinbad and his alliance was on top of the monster casting a magic spell to finish the monster. While everything was going on. Cana flew down to the gang.

"How did you do that!?" Natsu asked in rage. Cana smirked.

"It's all because of my good pal, Gamygyn."

 _Awe shucks, aren't you a sweet babe~_ Gamygyn said with a wink in Cana's mind.

The magic show was already done and the dragon barely standing was on its was to crumbling down. Wendy the came in to deliver the finishing blow.

"Roar of the Sky Dragon!" Wendy said blasting the dragon into millions of ruhk before being purified.

Wendy then went to everyone attending to the injured. Fairy tail of course refused saying that the others needed more attention than them. Sinbad then came down too so that he could greet the rest.

"Yo!" He said casually, his eyes then sets on Erza.

"My what beauty beholds me? Why don't you came and have a chat with me?" Sinbad said receiving a slap on the head by Jafar. Erza smiled.

"As much as I would like that but it would be impossible since I'm of Kou royalty." Sinbad raised his brow.

"I'm sorry but I wasn't informed that Kou adopted a Princess too. I have only heard of a Prince named Kouhaku." Erza smiled a little deadlier now.

"That's right and I'm that male being adopted to the family so unless you would be liked to ruin your womanizing name by starting dating boys then... I would be happy to help you become gay." Erza said with an oh so innocent smile that Sinbad didn't know how to take in the information.

In truth, Erza has heard of many stories of the womanizer in front of her that she wasn't sure he could take care of Wendy but seeing as Wendy had no problem with it. Erza didn't mind the man.. _for now that is._ The generals on the other hand were snickering behind their hand. Erza then left the area in search of Wendy.

"Wendy, can you help someone for me?" Erza asked as she saw Wendy finishing up. Wendy nodded with a determined gleam.

The two then went to where Judal is. She smiled at Aladdin and thanked him in protecting Judal. The child smiled back as Wendy proceeded to cure Judal. Aladdin watched closely as Wendy seemed to purify the ruhk.

'Could these people be able to purify the ruhk without even knowing it?' Aladdin thought for a while.

Once Wendy was done, Erza sat beside Judal brushing a strand of hair away from his face as his sleeping form looked peaceful. Erza made a small smile of relief. Lucy on the other hand was with Hakuryuu as they watched the fight for Aladdin between Kouen and Sinbad. It seems that Aladdin knows something they don't.

"Should we go help them?" Hakuryuu asked a little bit worriedly. Lucy looked at the two parties before looking back to Hakuryuu.

"I think it's a lost cause, Hakuryuu. We can't do anything from here on out." Lucy said with little to no emotions that made Hakuryuu sweat drop while smiling awkwardly at his precious someone.

'Lucy, why is you're eyes so devoid of emotion like you've seen this before?' Hakuryuu silently thought.

 **Hey guys! Sorry for the late update. I'm starting to think that I should wrap this up in a few more chapters. I can't think of more ways to make it longer so I'll hopefully finish this before the month of December ends. I have a new story in mind since recently I've been interested in D. Gray-man. Do you guys want me to post it already? I've written some chapters already so it'll be up to you if I should post the few chapters or wait til I finish this story. Anyways, hope you enjoyed! :)**


	24. Christmas Special

**Christmas Special!**

The fairy tail members decided that they would throw a party in their reunion and invited everyone to join in.

"Here comes Santa Claus, Here comes Santa Clause~" Wendy and Lucy sang as they hang decorations to the palace of Sinbad. Everyone decided to do the party there because of it was much more convenient and a lenient country.

"What'cha singing Wendy?" Sinbad asked helping out in decorating the place.

"It's a Christmas song. It's already Christmas in our home so I thought why not bring the season here?" Wendy said smiling.

Jafar insisted that they let the palace guards or the servants do it but the Fairy Tail members denied saying that it would defeat the purpose.

"Everyone we need a lot and I mean a _lot_ of liquor for the party tonight and don't forget the food!" Cana said all the way from the kitchen. Meanwhile, Mira and Levi were decorating the ceilings with a mistletoe in every room.

"I can't wait for tonight! I'm sure we'll get to see a lot of action later~" Mira squealed at her shipping attics. Levy only sweat dropped as she prayed for the poor soul that would get sucked into Mira's plan.

"What do you mean you can find a better tree than me Ice Princess?" Natsu argued with Grey as they were tasked with the tree.

"Ha! I can get one much better and _**bigger**_ than you, flame brain." Grey said getting in on Natsu's face. The two then smashed foreheads together creating sparks everywhere.

"Oh yeah? We'll just see about that! Happy! Come on bud." Natsu said dashing off looking for the perfect tree.

"Lily! I need ya buddy!" Grey said taking Lily out. The game was on.

Soon enough the preparations are done with Sinbad and his generals helping out. Wendy has insisted that the whole staff would take a day off with the party going on and she just know with everyone gathered there will be chaos. Erza was in the kitchen with Cana as she prepared the food.

"Now everyone we will make a huge cake that would bring tears to the sweetest of tooth." Erza said in determination. While Cana was busy with the arrangements, Erza was in charge of making the food since Cana can't really cook. The chefs all took out a notepad listing off everything that was needed.

 _Meanwhile with Natsu and Grey somewhere..._

"What the hell are you doing here!?" They both yelled pointing to each other. Natsu and Grey has coincidentally gone to the same inhabitable island to search for a tree and even _more coincidentally,_ they were after the same tree.

"That tree is mine flame brain!" Grey said angrily.

"Said who pop-sickle?" Natsu retorted. They were about to battle when a large roar came from behind the tree. There a large beast burst out trying to smash the two mages.

"Get outta my way!" The two said annoyed as they effortlessly defeated the monster in one hit. They then started fighting each other in the blizzard as Happy and Lily watched from the sidelines.

 _Back to the palace..._

Mavis used her magic to put on lights around the palace. She was tasked on decorating the outside with some of the generals.

"Hey Mavis! Do we need some light over here too?" Sharrkan asked as he carved beautiful patterns with his sword. Mavis nodded as she went to the part Sharrkan was pointing. In no time at all, they were done.

"Wow! As expected of my imouto~" Yunan said clapping as he watched on the roof.

"Arigatou, Yunan-nii!" Mavis thanked causing hearts to appear in Yunan's eyes. He then tackled the girl in a tight embrace.

"My kawaii imouto~ You're going to be the death of me!" He squealed.

Lucy and Wendy were already done with the preparations and so was the others. Now all they were waiting for was the tree Natsu and Grey were assigned to.

"Now where could they be?" Lucy asked looking around. Suddenly, as if hearing her call the doors burst open with the two boys beaten and bruised as they brought the tree inside.

"What took you guys so long?" Erza asked annoyed. The Fairy Tail members were used to this by now but the magi character weren't.

"Are you okay, Natsu-san?" Aladdin asked as Alibaba looked at the two worriedly.

"Please don't mind them. They do this all the time." Wendy said giving her father and everyone with worried glances a reassuring smile. They all then sweat dropped.

'All the time?' They thought in wonder.

"Well we wouldn't be if someone would just butt out of my way." Grey said glaring at Natsu.

"Your way! You were in my way!" Natsu said enraged. Erza glared at the two making them flinched.

"Enough! If you two would get along then I will have to use desperate measures to do so." Erza said coldly.

"Y-yes ma'am!" The two straightened out as they give each other a side hug like they were the best of friends. Everyone in the room sweat dropped.

 _Later at night..._

The Ren brothers with Kougyoku and Hakuei came to the party alongside Muu, Scheherazade and Titus. Sphintus was there too being invited by Mira and Orga with Toto being invited by Wendy. They were having a wonderful time. Well...for the Fairy Tail mages and Alibaba's group.

"Hakuryuu! How are you?" Lucy asked as she gave her crush a hug. Unknowingly to her that she was right under Mira's trap.

"I'm fine Lucy, what about you?" Hakuryuu asked. The two were chatting animatedly not knowing of the dangers they were in.

"Lucy~ Hakuryuu~" Mira called out sweetly causing chills to run up Lucy's spine. Hakuryuu turned and greeted the person obliviously.

"Good evening, Mira-san." Hakuryuu smiled. Mira's smile then got wider as she pointed at the ceiling. The two looked up as Lucy blushed in a dark red color while Hakuryuu looked plainly confused.

"What's that?" He asked.

"I-it's a m-mistletoe.." Lucy said in a barely a whisper but Hakuryuu looked at her in confusion.

"And it's in our tradition that when a pair stands under it you must kiss your partner~" Mira explained while hiding her camera behind her back.

Hakuryuu then froze as he realized what he needed to do. Lucy looked everywhere except him to try and escape the embarrassment she's in.

"Y-you don't have to literally kiss m-" Lucy was cut off when a hand brought her chin forward and soft lips touched hers. Mira then took a shot before people started to notice. When people saw the two they were wide eyed. Hakuryuu then pulled back to see something incredibly cute.

"I didn't know you have it in you." Kouen said placing an arm on his shoulder.

"What is happening to the world!?" Kouha screamed running around like a fool. The two then had a blush on their faces.

 _Outside..._

Judal was secretly watching for a certain redhead outside. He couldn't find the person he was looking for so in frustration he gritted his teeth.

"Looking for someone?" A voice said making him jolt to the person in surprise.

"Erza?" He asked forgetting to mask his hope filled voice. There on the roof was Erza sitting there smiling down on him making red dust his cheeks. The moon hit her at just the right angle to make her glow as the wind swayed her hair to the side. It was a breath-taking sight which knocked the words off Judal's mind.

"What are you doing here and not inside with everyone?" Erza asked snapping him out of his daze. He then flew up and seated himself beside her.

"I could ask you the same thing. What? The idiot king too much for you?" Judal said smirking. He then looked to her brown eyes captivated as the beating of his heart grew faster. He saw care and love in those eyes and what caught him off guard the most was it was directed at him.

"No, but I prefer to see everyone inside and that includes you." Erza said making him silent.

"If I go inside will you then go back to your stupid party." Judal muttered looking away from Erza. He didn't see the shine in her eyes when she smiled.

 _Back inside..._

Mira saw the two unofficial siblings underneath the mistletoe and smiled. She still readied her camera though. Mavis looked up and saw the mistletoe.

"Onii-san, we're under the mistletoe." Mavis said looking up.

"You're right. Isn't it pretty?" Mavis then choose that moment to attack with a kiss on the cheek. Yunan paused first before heating up. His face then turned to a stupid smile before fainting from all the giddiness built up inside.

"Did I do something wrong?" Mavis asked innocently making everyone except Mira sweat drop. Mira squealed in delight when she got the picture.

'I should give a copy to Yunan later. I must move on now~' Mira thought searching for more victims.

"What's up with these people?" Kouen asked.

"This blatant display of emotions is kind of confusing." Kougyoku said covering her blush.

"That's because of the mistletoe." Levy said coming up to the Ren family with their drinks.

"What about the mistletoe?" Koumei asked interested.

"It's tradition to give your partner a kiss when you're caught underneath a mistletoe." Levy. She then looked up and saw the mistletoe. She's forgotten about the mistletoe in this place. "Speaking of which." Levy gave the Prince a kiss on the cheek shocking everyone. Levy then pointed up giving them an explanation.

"I can't believe someone actually kissed Mei-nii voluntarily!" Kouha said in shock.

"What? I thought Koumei would have a lot of admirers." Levy said.

"No way! Why would anyone think that? Mei-nii isn't always good at taking care of himself and he's kinda got...freckles." Kouha said softly at the end.

"Isn't that part of his charm? Besides the freckles makes him cute and he's got a good looking face too. I bet he'll be the center of attention back in my home. Girls would surely be throwing themselves at you." Levy said thinking of what will happen in Earthland. It would be quite the show to see. She didn't know that her words were making Koumei blush darker every minute.

Mira from behind a pillar caught the moment in act as she smiled to herself. She's got a lot of possible ships now. When Mira turned to see if she can get a cute shot of a father-daughter moment with Sinbad. She almost screamed in delight. Jafar and Sinbad were under the mistletoe.

"Mistletoe kisses huh? What would I do to get some girl to kiss me. This is a good tactic." Sinbad said in thought.

"There's no way I'm ever establishing this in our country even if you beg for it Sin!" Jafar said in a tired expression.

"It doesn't really have to be on the lips. You can kiss on the cheek of you want." Wendy said clarifying the mistletoe kisses. Just at the corner of her she saw Mira giving her a look that suggest something she needed her to do. She then looked up in horror seeing what must be done.

'I'm sorry father but Mira is scary when it comes to love.' She thought sadly.

When Sinbad and Jafar were facing to each other. Wendy waited until she got the perfect angle before doing the did. When she saw it, she immediately pushed her father causing him to smash his lips onto Jafar's.

"Gomenasai, I slipped." Wendy bowed. She truly was apologetic only for a different reason. The look on their faces as the froze and the smile of Mira's face as she took the shot were undoubtedly priceless. Sinbad and Jafar then quickly went to the drinks section to wash their mouths.

"So this rule applies to men also?" Kouen asked in interest. Levy sweat dropped at the scene unfolded. She knew right then and there it was Mira's doing.

"I guess you could say that..." She trailed off.

Just outside the room Judal was having a hard time entering the room to the party while Erza waited for him patiently.

"You know we could stay here if you want." Erza suggested but the magi was too prideful to admit he doesn't want to go in. Erza's attention was then caught from the mistletoe on top of them. Judal noticed and look up.

"What's that?" He asked.

"A mistletoe. It's tradition to kiss your partner underneath it." Erza said absentmindedly. Judal then froze.

'Should I kiss her?' He thought to himself for a while. Deciding that it was important to follow tradition even though he hasn't until today. He went to Erza and pulled her into a kiss.

The kiss lasted much longer than the two expected. It was actually for a few seconds but it was longer to them. Soon the withdraw from the kiss with them having a deep blush on both their cheeks. It was silent. No one said a word.

"I...should leave." Judal said unsure on what to do.

"Judal." Erza called him making him stop. His eyes then widened when Erza kissed his cheek. Her own cheeks were still red as she smiled.

"Good night." With that she left the room and Judal dazedly went back to Kou. Mira was just at the door smiling widely as she greeted Erza. Erza in a daze didn't think too much of her presence and greeted back. Once the redhead left Mira looked at her camera with the picture of them two.

'I got it! Best party ever~'

 **Merry Christmas everybody! I hope you like this special chapter. My sister pestered me to write this since she love my story so much so I thought 'why not?'. Anyways, hope you like! :)**


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

The Magi and Fairy Tail groups were now back to their respective boundaries as the two countries tries to distribute the powerful mages equally. They really couldn't decide that was when Yunan arrived with both Juvia and Panterlily.

"Lily? What took you so long? The battle has already ended." Carles scolded.

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

"Sorry but we were a bit slow with travels." Panterlily replied.

"Gray-sama~" Juvia squealed clinging onto the man.

"Wha! Juvia, get off!" Gray said as he was being tackled to the ground. Wendy watched as she sweat dropped at the scene.

"Well, isn't this a nice reunion?" Erza said going to the group. Kouen on the other hand was still discussing with the Sindrain King.

"Erza will stay with me but I will have the ice boy, Lucy, Levy and Cana." Kouen declared.

"Now, now isn't that unfair? But I am glad you aren't taking my daughter. Not like I'll let you anyways." Unknowingly to Sinbad, Wendy went to the Kou Prince at just the right timing.

"Arigatou Kouen-san for taking care of my friend. They weren't too rowdy, were they?" Wendy asked innocently oblivious to that fact that the two rulers were contemplating on who to bring back home.

"As much as I would like to let you continue but there is a slight problem in us returning to Kou. Aren't we deemed dead already to that country?" Erza stated logically.

"It's true, plus we were charged with treason so we couldn't go back even if we wanted to." Levy stated.

"What's this about anyways?" Natsu said joining in with Alibaba and the others.

"Natsu, Gray, Cana and Juvia can stay in Kou. While me, Lucy, Levy, Mira, and Wendy will go to Sindria." Erza suggested.

"But then in won't be even." Kouen said.

"Then I'll go with you back to Kou!" A childish voice chirped. Everyone look back and saw Mavis.

"First Master!" The Fairy Tale members exclaimed. The Kou family looked at the girl in confusion.

"I'll be going to Kou so that everything will be balanced!" She stated quite happily.

"Mou, but aren't we forgetting about the cats." Mira said as a thought. Wendy then saw Carla flying towards her.

"Wendy!"

"Carla!" Wendy said as the two collide. They had a tearful reunion as they talked about what happened between the two.

"It'll be sad but.." Lucy said looking at Yunan. Erza nodded.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Sinbad asked.

"For you to restore balance we need to give the cats to Yunan. Wendy might have to cut her reunion short." Mira explained. Sinbad's eyes then sadden at the realization. He then made his way to Wendy and told her gently about the reality of the situation.

Wendy though young, understood the importance in leaving her friend. At least she's safer there than with her. With one last hug, Wendy then carried Carla like a doll to Yunan.

"Please take good care of my friend." Wendy said as her eyes grew teary.

"Wendy, you're such a crybaby. You know that we'll meet again soon." Carla said in a scolding manner but her own eyes betrayed her.

"Heh, gomen Carla. I'll see you soon." Wendy said trying to cheer up.

"Natsu.." Happy called out. Natsu smiled.

"Don't worry about it! I heard that the Manan guy has a lot of fish there for you to eat." Natsu said as he pat his partner's head.

"I don't mind forgetting about fish as long as I'll be by your side." Happy said sadly.

"What are you talking about Happy? You'll always be by my side!" Natsu chirped. Happy smiled.

"Aye!"

The group then departed from the exceeds as they went to their respected country. Hakuryuu on the other hand was reluctant in leaving Lucy. He wanted either to go with them of let Lucy stay in Kou but alas, that would not be an option if he wanted her safe.

"Hey, we'll meet again in three months right?" Lucy said trying to lighten Hakuryuu's mood.

"That seems too long of a wait." Hakuryuu whispered solemnly. Lucy didn't know what to do so she did the fist thing that came into her mind.

Lucy tiptoed so that she could reach Hakuryuu's height and moved closer to the young prince. Her heart beating faster as each second seems to pass. Her blood rushing to her face as she moved closer and closer. She intended something different but she could only muster a sweet, soft, and gentle kiss on the cheek.

"You'll be fine." Lucy smiled as she turned around. Hakuryuu then grabbed her arm and forcibly turned her around. Lucy was then pulled to his chest as he held her for dear life. Hakuryuu then lifted her chin as he gave her a soft but meaningful kiss. A real kiss.

"Now, I really don't want you to leave."

"Hakuryuu I-" Lucy was then cut off by a squeal coming from Mira and the others direction.

Gray had a smug smirk on his face, Natsu was looking at them with his head tilted in confusion, Wendy was beet red as Sinbad covered her innocent eyes and Mira was watching them with a sparkle in her eyes. Hakuryuu then saw his family giving him an approving look even Koumei looked at the boy with a teasing smile. The two then looked away from each other as they went to their respective groups but not before the two blushing teens made one final glance at the other. Erza was still saying her goodbyes to the sleeping form of Judal.

"I'll be leaving for a while so don't go on a rampage while I'm gone. Even if I'm not around, you must take responsibility and stay with Kou. You belong there more than me." Erza said as she watched him sleep peacefully. Erza smiled as her eyes narrowed affectionately. She then leaned down and kissed his forehead before going to Sinbad. The two leaders then wondered if this was the right thing to do. They knew that their silly actions are tearing both sides apart but they choose to ignore the haunting feeling.

 _To Sindrai..._

The group then arrived in Sindria in a few hours. Levy and Erza was a little bit excited to see the country and since Erza wasn't in Kou anymore, her outfit was her usual Crux Armor.

"Wendy was right about this place being beautiful." Erza stated as she looked at the beautiful island. It was the perfect vacation spot for summer.

"I'm glad you like it." Sinbad said with a proud smile but he was then knocked away by Pisti as she examined Erza.

"Natsu-san was right! You do look like Mistoras." Pisti said bringing the poor shy boy in. Erza stared at the general but Mistoras mistook it for a glare.

"I-I'm so sorry!" Mistoras bowed. Erza then patted his head like a kid.

"Relax, I'm not that scary am I?" Erza asked kindly. Mistoras looked at the redhead in awe. She looked so reliable and mature.

"That's Erza-san for you." Wendy said beside her father.

"Huh? Is this normal for you?" Sinbad asked trying to get a little information about the once adopted prince.

"More like expected." Wendy replied with a smile as she answered vaguely. Sinbad only pouted. Wendy knew what his antics are. "Don't worry, they can be trusted. That I'm sure but they can be rough around the edges." Wendy said with a sigh in the end.

Lucy was still deep in thought. She didn't really know what to do. Actually everyone was trouble in one way or another. They couldn't help but looked at themselves and reassess themselves. One thought came clear in their mind.

' **I need to become stronger!'** Was the Fairy Tail's determined thought. They really needed to get stronger soon.

 _Kou..._

"Yoooooo~ What's uuup EveryyyBodyyyy~~" Cana slurred as she stumbled out of the ship. It's only early in the afternoon and she's already drunk. The Kou armies are surely going to have a bad time.

Everybody already reached their destination and Kouen was slightly fascinated by the foreigners.. rough attitude during the trip. The only this normal at the same time considered not normal was their 'master', Mavis.

'How can one be so old act so young at the same time mature?' Kouen have no idea how she was able to fit the description he made. It made no sense and at the same time it did. However sweet she may look and act, she still poses as a threat. The term looks can be deceiving would fit the little girl very well. He'll have a chat with her soon.

 _Back to Sindria..._

Jafar shivered as he pinched his nose in frustration.

"I feel like something horrible is going to happen." He muttered. Wendy heard and sweat dropped.

"As rowdy and rough they may be, they are trustworthy. Just trust them a bit, Jafar." Wendy pleaded softly as she prayed to the heavens. Everyone then cheered and bowed to their king and Wendy.

"Welcome back King Sinbad and Angel Wendy-sama!" They screamed. Wendy sweat dropped again as Levy, Erza, Lucy and Mira looked at their youngest member in shock. Lucy's and Levy's mouths were wide open as Erza and Mira looked at the girl frozen in shock.

Erza then smirked as Mira had a teasing smile on her face.

"What's this? Is that really you Wendy-san or should I say Angel-sama?" Mira asked kindly making the modest girl blush.

"I guess to show respect we must also call you Angel-sama." Erza stated.

"Ie, Ie, Ie! Please don't call me that!" Wendy blushed even harder.

"Angel-sama please bless us in our journey." The two bowed.

"Iiiieeeeee!" Wendy cried as she was beet red.

'As modest as ever.' Both the Fairy Tail members and Magi members thought.

 **A/N: Sorry for the long wait and the short chapter. Hope you enjoyed! :)**


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

While the rest of the gang were enjoying Sindria, Wendy took it upon herself to tour her comrades around the country and palace. Mistoras and Sinbad tagged along to get to know about the Fairy Tail members.

"So what exactly are you planning to do from now on?" Sinbad asked the Fairy Tail members. Though he didn't expect his daughter to answer.

"I'm planning on finding a Djinn." Wendy said casually. Sinbad blanched at her answer.

"A Djinn? Why would you ever need one? Are planning on becoming a Queen?" Sinbad asked. Wendy blushed at his last question and quickly shook her head no.

"That's not what I intend to do! I just.." The rest of the gang understood her plight. They actually felt the same. "I need to get stronger." When Sinbad heard this, his heart broke.

'Children shouldn't be thinking like that.' Sinbad thought as Mistoras frowned.

"I agree." Erza chimed in. "In the state we are right now, we wouldn't stand a chance in this world with or without magic." Levy, Lucy and Wendy nodded.

"But then again, it would be a shame to just leave already. I mean we just got here." Lucy said to the group. They then smiled.

"I guess we'll just leave next month then." Levy suggested.

"You're right but for now." A light engulfed Erza as she equipped. Sinbad and Mistoras got ready for any attack but. "We'll just have to relax." Erza said in a swimsuit causing a major nosebleed from the king and knight.

The girls laughed at the sight before them as they silently agreed. After the busy week they had, they needed a break.

 _In Kou..._

 __While the rest of the gang were in Sindria the others were having some awkward situations since they reached Kou.

"Where the hell is ERZA!" Judal screamed as he apparently woke up. While the magi was having a tantrum, a certain tactician is finding himself a little bit troubled with his thoughts.

"Something wrong Mr.?" Mavis asked the Prince. Koumei was still processing the information on how the little girl could be thousands of years old.

"Other than having a magi going into a rampage, I'm mostly fine." Mavis then smiled mysteriously.

"But that's not it, is it?" This shocked Koumei a bit because it seems that she knows something but because of her child-like smile, he couldn't figure out what she's actually referring to.

"Mavis,...right?" Kouen asked as he reached for the child. Mavis was then picked up as Kouen examined her. Mavis simply squealed like a child as she laughed.

"Prince Kouen, you mustn't be so bold!" Koumei paled he then saw that one of the Fairy Tail members watch the outrageous display.

'This is bad, if she surely is the leader in their group then this action will surely cause a dispute among us.' Koumei thought as he walked over to the boy. What Koumei didn't realize is that the member was Natsu.

"Excuse us for the-"

"Ooohhh! Looks like your having fun, first master!" Natsu exclaimed cutting off Koumei. Koumei wasn't sure if he should feel surprise, shock and insulted by his behavior of cutting him off and not showing any respect or feel surprise, disbelief and relief of his reaction.

"It certainly is!" Mavis exclaimed, earning a thumbs up from Natsu before leaving to explore their country. Kouen then took Mavis somewhere else as he carried her like a child.

"OI! GET YOUR FUCKING ICE OFF OF ME!" Judal shouted as he was trapped in ice.

"Not until you calm down and shut that mouth of yours." Gray said while picking his nose. This certainly made the magi infuriated before the said boy was tackled to the ground by one of his comrades.

"Gray-sama!~"

"Juvia! Get off of me." Gray yelled trying to pry her off, then Natsu saw the commotion and mistook it for a fight.

"Oi, let me join you!" He said slamming his flaming fist on the concrete causing the two to jump away and freeing Judal.

"Now, let me pay you back for that treat." Judal said getting his magic ready. Just as he was about to attack, Cana came in to make matters worse. She head-butted Judal and Natsu together as she was obviously drunk.

"You cowards what a piece of me!?" Cana yelled smiling in her drunken state. The rumble and ruckus then began causing Koumei to sigh in defeat.

"I can already feel the upcoming headaches." HE said while rubbing his temples.

"Hey, let me join in to!" The words brought dread to Koumei's ears as he tried to stop his brother.

"Kouha, no!" But it was too late as he joined in the brawl causing a much more bigger problem on the tactician.

 _In Kouen's office..._

Kouen took the girl into his office passing by shocked officers. They all fainted when they saw him carrying what looked to be a Reim Empire girl. Once he reached his office, the girl jumped down from his arms and ran to take her seat.

"So what is it that you'd like to talk about Prince Kouen-san?" The girl asked politely and childishly.

Kouen sat down on his seat and stared at the girl planning to intimidate her but after a moment of silence the little girl smiled.

"Thank you, Kouen-san." Kouen was so shocked that he didn't notice she didn't say the term 'prince' in calling him.

"Why?" A simple word came out of his mouth that could mean anything at all.

"Because you cared for one of my children. You didn't really have to adopt Erza into your family but you did anyway. You gave her something she lost a long time ago. A family." Kouen was speechless but manages to keep his emotions guarded. This fact really proves that he didn't know her.

"I was merely curious about her. It didn't mean anything." A lie. When he first saw her, he instantly took a liking to her. She was young, composed, and held a sense of authority around her. He felt like she could understand him and she did. In more ways than one.

"That's not true, there are many ways to learn more about an interesting figure without getting too attached to her. Not only you chose to adopt her but you also made her male, meaning a much responsible figure. Even if we are her family, in yours she experienced what would it be like to have sibling who are like her. For just a few days she could pretend that you were her blood related family. That Prince Kouen is the greatest gift you gave here. As a mother I thank you."

For a while everything was silent. No words being exchanged and no one minded. They both knew that they understood each other. After a while again, Kouen spoke.

"I suppose you're not a threat to us. Are you?" Kouen asked with a calmed aura.

"No we aren't. Just rowdy though." Just as the girl said that, a big explosion was heard outside.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" A scream which was unmistakably Koumei's echoed throughout the palace.

The two figures went out to see a distressed Koumei and all mages including Judal and Kouha were on the ground. Looking defeated an all. The sight made Mavis giggled as she smiled at Kouen.

"See what I mean." She said cheerfully

 _Later at night in the palace..._

Judal leaned on a window frame at the dead of night, staring at stars as they shine brightly. Everybody was either in their room or asleep. A small night's breeze blew against the magi's face as his eyes soften. A bitter laugh then escaped his lips as he gazed downwards.

'What would you say if you saw me like this...' He thought as a certain redheaded figure came to mind.

Just a few blocks away from Judal was a door, a little farther and you'll see another door. Inside that door was room and the occupant inside was none other than Hakuryuu. In his dazed mindset a certain blonde occupied his thoughts. With a sigh, he laid back down and turn to the side.

"Goodnight, Lucy."

 _Back in Sindria..._

Lights were on, music was everywhere and the people all noisily chatting to each other were what's happening there right now. Sinbad decided to throw a party to welcome the new visitors. It was nothing but an excuse to party for Sinbad but in did gave enough distraction for two female mages to find their sweet solitude.

Just a few miles away from the party a mountain could be seen and just at the middle of it was a graceful redheaded mage. She was sitting just high enough to see the stars shining brightly and just low enough for her to jump down which was a very high jump. The midnight winds blowing her hair away as she sat down and watch. A small soft smile then appeared causing her to chuckle.

'I wonder...are you brooding again..? Judal..' She thought as she looked forwards, seeing the palace lit with lights from the party but at the far right of the palace were no sound or light could reach was a room. There inside was a blonde mage looking out to the direction of Kou. Once she caught herself dazing out a bright blush dusted her cheeks as she shook her head vigorously.

"What the hell are you thinking Lucy! You'll see him again and it's only been a few hours. There's no need to worry about him or anything." She said to herself. She was then met with silence as the stars lit so brilliantly in the sky. With a sigh she dropped herself on the bed and turned to the side. With a tiny smile and a small blush she whispered to the person she loves.

"Goodnight Hakuryuu."

Sleep took over the mage as the party was still on going. Of course everybody was having a good time even Wendy and Levy. Sinbad sat in his place with the generals nearby as Wendy watched her father flirt with multiple girls surrounding him. She wold have been impressed if it weren't for the fact it wasn't appropriate for her.

"Sin! What are you making Wendy watch. You're her father, you're supposed to be a good role model for her." Jafar said as he shooed all the girls away.

"He's right you know." Mira said in a belly dancer outfit carrying food for the generals. Everyone either had their mouths dropped open are a nose bleed flowing at the beauty before them.

"As expected for Mira. You really are beautiful." Wendy smiled as Mira served the generals.

"Don't worry Wendy, when you grow up, you'll be even more popular with that divine aura with you." Mira winked causing Wendy to blush as she shook her head.

"That's not true. I'm nothing that special. I'm just regular me." Wendy said shaking her head at the idea.

"As modest as usual I see. You're such an angel indeed." Mira chuckled leaving them.

"She's right you know, little princess. We just know you'll rule this kingdom better than you're pops." Hinahoho said as he patted the little girls head. Wendy gave the general a smile before letting out a large yawn.

"Ah, princess Wendy, are you sleepy already? We should let you sleep now." Jafar said ushering to her side. Wendy shook her head as she politely declined.

"It's alright Jafar. I'm not that tired and besides.." Wendy turned to Sinbad flirting with a woman before smiling a bit. "I want to stay here for a little while longer." The generals all saw what the little girl was staring at and quickly shot Sinbad a glare but unfortunately he didn't notice.

"She clearly wants to spend time with you Sin." Jafar said in rage as he stood tall behind his back. Sinbad flinched at the killing intent and slowly turned around.

"W-what?" The simple question earned him a silver platter smacked on his head as the generals saw the act as justice.

" **You're** _ **daughter**_ **is sleepy, your majesty.** " Jafar said through gritted teeth trying to imply something but the dense king only stood dumbfounded.

"So let her go to bed." Sinbad said innocently like it was a simple problem. Jafar was about to hit him again right here and there. Wendy smiled at what Jafar was doing and stood up from her seat.

"Sorry Jafar, I guess I really am sleepy. I'll be going to my room now." Wendy stated as she went in front of Sinbad. "Goodnight father." She smiled sweetly.

"Goodnight, Wendy." Sinbad said patting the girl on the head before letting her leave. When Wendy was gone that was when Jafar unleashed his fury on his king.

"Sin, you idiot! Didn't you notice that she wanted to spend time with you!?" Jafar shouted while giving him an uppercut.

"W-wha!?" Disoriented enough to not understand what was going on, Sin still have the sense of fatherly pride so he quickly ran after Wendy leaving the generals to sigh and shake their heads at their king.

 _At the clearing at night..._

Wendy wondered off to a clearing just far from the party. The lights and noise where fading in every step she took.

"Wendy!" She then stopped to turn around and see her father running towards her. He then stop in front of her panting for air.

"W-why d-didn't you say anything?" Wendy tilted her head in confusion as Sinbad grabbed her shoulders. "You wanted to spend time with me right?" Wendy nodded. "Then why didn't you say anything?" Wendy leaned towards her father in a hug.

"I'm sorry, I guess I just didn't know how to approach you. You were flirting with a lot of girls so I just didn't mind." Sinbad visibly paled at what he heard.

"I'm so so sorry Wendy. If there is someway I could make up for it." Wendy looked back at her father and gave it a thought.

"Well, there is something..."

 **A/N: Hey guys sorry for the long wait. My finals are done so now I am free for a few months. Yay! Hope you like this chapter and leave a comment. It gives me inspiration and drive. See ya next chapter! :)**


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

"You want to -what?" Sinbad asked incredulous.

"I want to walk around here with you until morning." Wendy repeated smiling as she turned around.

"Wait, wait, wait, Wendy, you're still a child and children shouldn't stay up so late at night and Jafar is going to kill me!" Sinbad ranted as he followed behind. Wendy then turned back and gave her father a small sad smile. Her eyes trembling like she was going to cry but she held back the tears.

"Please.." It was soft, barely audible as she continued walking with no destination. Sinbad froze on the spot. What was going to happen from now on, he didn't know. They continued walking for a while just enjoying each others' presence. They made some small chats here and there but nothing serious.

"Wendy, is there something wrong..?" Sinbad asked making her stop. She looked up from the clearing they were in. Just the sound of waves in the night crashing onto shore like a lullaby. No one spoke but it wasn't silent, no lights were on but it was bright. Wendy looked up to the stars.

"It's beautiful right?" Wendy said making Sinbad looked at her worriedly.

"Wendy, that's not what I-"

"Do you think when this is over we'll still see the stars together?" The questioned caught the Sindrian King off guard. Looking closer he could see the slight tremble on her small frame as she continued looking upward. She's crying.

"I don't belong here, I really want to go with Natsu and the rest back to my world but... I want to stay here." Wendy turned back to the King as tears flowed freely down her cheeks. She looked so small, so young. Like the child she is. "I'm scared, confused. I don't know what to do. All I know is that I want to get a Djinn and become stronger and get back to where I came from but I want to stay as well. I like it here but I want my home."

Sinbad have his daughter a hug as she broke down crying, sobbing and yelling out incoherent words. He didn't know what she feels, he didn't know how to comfort her. He only held her closed a whispered sweet nothings to her. He wanted her to stay but that will deprived her from her home. What cruel world this is. Why did the little girl have to crawl into his heart like this?

"I guess it would have been better if we haven't met...huh." Sinbad said absentmindedly but his little girl shook her head.

"Even if it hurts, even if I suffer. I'm glad things went on like this because I finally know what it feels like to have a dad." Wendy said smiling through her tears. That was it. It broke the king because he love her. He love her so much but he is causing her so much pain.

"It's unfair, it's so unfair." Sinbad repeated through gritted teeth. Wendy gave a bitter chuckle as she look up to her father.

"It was never fair to begin with." Those words hold a much more deeper meaning than he'll ever know. "I love you dad."

It really is unfair.

"I love you too."

A few hours later the two calmed down and sat in front of the beach watching the waves as it reflected the bright stars above. The atmosphere was weird but comfortable.

"What are you going to do now?" Sinbad asked as he looked at his daughter.

"Like I've said, I'll need a Djinn. I'll be going with my friends to find a dungeon and come back by the time Aladdin will tell the story." Sinbad nodded as he looked forward.

"But is that what you really want?" Wendy made a small smile as she looked up again to the stars.

"I guess for now, yeah."

 _A few hours earlier back to the party..._

Mira saw Sinbad running off to the direction Wendy went to. She wondered what had happened after she left. Deciding to leave them be, Mira shrugged it off as she continued with her job. She enjoyed it greatly since it reminded her of home. Once her shift was done, she noticed a certain blue haired magi. She then took it upon herself to look for him as she scanned the area. Soon she found him just a little bit isolated from the party. Sitting alone and left to his thoughts. With a small smile she placed a glass of water on his table making her presence known.

"Ah, Mira-san. Arigato." Aladdin smiled as he drank the water.

"Is there something on your mind, Aladdin?" Mira asked as she sat beside him.

"Ie, I'm just thinking. That's all." Aladdin said before staring ahead.

"Thinking about the upcoming events or on how you'll tell everyone everything?" Mira asked. Aladdin stared at her wide eye before chuckling a little.

"How come you know me so well, Mira-san?" The magi said as he swing his legs a bit. Mira's eyes soften a bit before patting the magi's head.

"You know, you're still a young child so try to act like one. Have fun with your friends. Enjoy living life a little."

"But-"

"Nah-ah-ah." Mira said cutting him off. "The world will still be here when you're down. I'll make sure of it but for now. Enjoy." Mira said getting up from her seat. Aladdin stared at her before smiling a bit.

"Hmn! But you'll have to join me Mira-san!" Aladdin said as he grabbed her hand and pulling her to Alibaba and the others.

"Forgive me if I'm a little bit rusty. I haven't had fun for a while now." Mira said once the two reunited with Alibaba and Morgianna.

"Nonsense! I bet you're going to have a great time." Alibaba encouraged while Morgianna nodded in agreement.

And they did have fun. The night has been met with series of events that gave Mira an opportunity to show off. They were dancing to the beat of the music until Morgianna took the show.

"Come on! Let's going her." Mira said as she took Alibaba by the hand and started dancing away as Aladdin soon joined. Then Alibaba was somehow mixed up into a drinking contest.

"You can do it Alibaba-kun!" Aladdin cheered.

"Do your best." Mira shouted. In the end he lost making the man boisterous in his success. It annoyed the group a bit at his arrogant attitude.

"Sir, if you wouldn't mind, why don't we engage on an arm-wrestling game?" Mira said promising the group to wipe the smirk off his face. The man of course agreed.

"Of course but I'm warning you. I don't go easy even if you're a girl." 

"Go Mira-san!" Aladdin cheered on as the match began. Once the coach of their game let go of they're hands, Mira literally slammed in down on the table breaking it to pieces without hurting the man's arm.

Everyone stared at the majestic beauty before them now a majestic prowess. Silence occurred before a loud cheer erupted around the table, even the man congratulated her.

"That was awesome, Mira-san!" Aladdin congratulated.

"You were amazing." Morgianna stated with admiration.

"My manliness is deflating..." Aliababa cried not taking her win positively.

"At least I protected your dignity?" Mira stated more as a question than a reassurance. Alibaba went to emo mode as he sat at a corner pitifully. A little while later, Alibaba learned to get over it as the group continued their fun. They played a lot of games, made some silly jokes and get into some trouble. It was like something normal kids would do. Mira decided to end it with a little something special.

"Huh?" Aladdin reacted when he heard something soft resounding throughout the party. Soon everything quieted down a bit as it slowly turned to silence. The party noise no more as an angelic voice spread across the space.

There in the middle of everybody's attention was Mirajane as she sang her tune. It was captivating and melodic as the people's gaze were onto her. Usually people would stop from other people's gazes or judgment but Mira just sang confidently as she sang louder. It was a soft tune almost like a lullaby. The people were captivated almost like they were under a spell. Hypnotized, the people listened to the song all the way to the end. Once Mira finishes her song, a load applause were heard as everyone gave out compliments to the girl's beautiful voice. Mira then flashed a smile towards her group. With that grand finale, their hangout ended as the party continued.

 _Back to the present with Sinbad..._

The two still sat there by the beach as the watch the stars disappear. Soon enough small rays of light began to rise over the horizon as the father and daughter watched the sunrise. The flashes of magnificent colors all burst out from the sky before the rays of morning hit the island.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Sinbad asked his daughter only to receive no response. Sinbad looked over to Wendy and saw her leaning onto him. Somewhere in the middle of the light show, she fell asleep. A small small graced his lips as he carried the small child.

"SINBAD!" Jafar yelled as he came running to the two. Jafar then jumped and gave the irresponsible man a hard flying kick to his face. Wendy was then caught by Hinahoho as he immediately carried the girl to her room and out of hearing range from the two.

"You stupid king! What the hell were you doing to that poor girl!? Do you have any idea how long you've been gone now!? You should already know that growing girls like here are supposed to be in bed at NIGHT!" Jafar shouted as Sinbad shrink away.

"B-But Jafar! We needed to have a heart to heart talk!" Sinbad weakly defended himself.

"Couldn't it wait for tomorrow!? If not then couldn't you do it in HER ROOM!" Jafar shouted giving Sinbad a good hard smack to his head.

Now that Sinbad thought of it, there were a lot of ways to talk to Wendy about this and a lot of more ways to do it while giving her the rest she needs or giving her at least a bed to sleep in. Knowing this, Sinbad mentally slapped his brain at his own stupidity. He really could have made the situation a bit better that what occurred before and he wouldn't have to sit there on the sand listening to Jafar's ramblings. One this is for sure is that Wendy has it easy...

"Jafar.." Sinbad said in a very serious tone that caught the adviser off guard.

"Yes?" Jafar asked hoping for something reasonable or good. Instead he was met with air as Sinbad took his chances and made a run for his life. Jafar stood there motionless before having a dangerous glint in his eyes. Killing intent pooled out of the white haired man as he swore on the ground that he'll punish a certain king.

 **A/N: Hope you like! See you next Chapter!**


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

 _In Kou..._

A few months have passed as Gray, Juvia, Natsu and Mavis was kicked out from the Empire. The damage done on the Empire were so great the Kouen even threw a fit. He of course showed it in a very dark and scary way, leaving the Fairies a run for their lives. They did more damage than help in Kou. How can you when the Kou Empire wanted the mages to stay still?

"You Flame-brain, I blame you for everything." Gray said as they walked through the dessert. Mavis was of course back in the rift with her lovely big brother. She couldn't be more happier to be out of the heat. The rest however were not welcomed since they brought the misfortune upon Yunan's 'lovely imouto'

"What was that Popsicle!?" And once again the two started fighting with each other earning a tired but lovely sigh from Juvia. She's going to evaporate soon either from the sun or Gray. Whoever comes first.

"Oi! Idiots, are you going to stand there fighting all day or are you going to-" Judal said flying towards them but was then punched by both mages for interrupting their fight. Though the mages didn't exactly knew Judal was there to begin with. The result: Judal was pushed back flying towards the ground and ended up skidding to a stop, face flat on the hot sand.

"Huh?" The two idiots wondered when they realized that they didn't land any hit on each other. Judal was on the ground motionless before the two finally noticed him.

"Oh? Hey you're that black guy...umm.. JUBER! Nice to see ya again man!" Natsu exclaimed overly happy.

"What are doing on the ground? People will think you're weird." Gray said earning twitch from Judal.

"Ummm.. A-are you okay?" Juvia who saw everything and actually remembers him asked. Judal then shot up from the ground and started yelling at them.

"FIRST OF IT'S JUDAL NOT JUBER! WTF IS A JUBER ANYWAYS!? And secondly I was on the ground by you two IDIOTS!" Judal yelled.

"Geez, chill out man." Gray said.

"Yeah, we didn't mean to get you all worked up and all." Natsu said nonchalantly.

"If it'll make you happy then we're sorry." Gray said reasonably.

"Yeah, me too." Natsu added.

Judal twitched once more and held his breath cursing under his breath. He escaped Kou and from the witch so that he could go with this freaks and idiots. He was seriously reconsidering his mentality after this trip and he finally understands why Erza is... Erza.

'Urgh...I'm only doing this just so I can see if they can be king vessels... Nothing else...' Judal thought clearly ignoring the fact that Erza has some part in his reason for running away.

"Come on, we still have to find a place for me to raise a dungeon." Judal said tiredly.

"No way!" The two mages said shocking Judal.

"Where's the fun in that!? I want to see the world!" Natsu said passionately.

"The Flame princess is right. It'll be more interesting if we travel for it." Gray agreed.

Judal looked at them all and sighed, they were weird, rowdy and total idiots but...they have some promise.

"Fine, we'll do it you're way." Judal sighed tiredly. The mages all gave him a huge grin and Judal guessed that it wouldn't be so bad hanging out with them.

 _ **Back in Sindria...**_

Wendy, Erza, Lucy and Mira were preparing themselves for their journey. Having a friend as a princess of a country have it's own merits.

"Well this is a fine sight indeed." Erza said as she watched the men stock some food an

"Oh dear, I really hope Wendy won't have a hard time dealing with both her father and the royal knights." Mira said a little too lightly.

"What makes you say that, Mira?" Lucy asked as Mira simply pointed toward the direction of the knights and Sinbad all surrounding the girl.

"Make sure you get at least 8 hours of sleep okay." Hinahoho said fatherly.

"Don't talk to strangers. Especially those who look crafty." Yamuraiha said worriedly.

"Don't get a boyfriend on the way, please!" Sinbad begged causing Wendy to sweat drop.

"But that's not why I'm going out in the first place..." Wendy said softly.

"Make sure you complete you're studies. Knowledge can be power you know." Jafar said strictly.

Suddenly a slightly older character run up to Wendy and blatantly ignored Sinbad and his generals.

"Princess Wendy! I'm so glad to be able to go in this trip with you." A young man said holding her hand. The generals and Sinbad now had fire in their eyes.

"O-orba!? Wow, you've changed!" Wendy said as the young man smiled.

"You'd be surprise at how much a guy can have a growth spurt." Orba said with a bit of a blush. Sinbad noticed it though and immediately cursed the boy's fate.

"I hope to have a safe trip with you!" Wendy said cheerfully making the king over react.

"Jafar! I'm sending you with Wendy." Sinbad said rashly but Erza then came to the rescue for the young mage.

"Your majesty, relax. Wendy won't get any boyfriends during this mission and she can handle herself well. Even if there will be troubles ahead. Me, Mira and Lucy are here to protect her." Erza said reassuring the worries of the group.

Sinbad thought of it and sighed. He didn't really have much choice in the matter and he is a busy man. He'll need his generals for the protection of his country and Jafar for fixing up some documents.

"Fine, but keep a close eye on that Orba boy. I don't want any funny business happening during the trip." Sinbad warned.

"Relax King Sinbad. Nothing of the sorts will happen." Mira said. Lucy on the other hand was smiling awkwardly while mentally sweat dropping at the antics of the king. It is quite endearing to be honest but what exactly do they see Wendy as!?

"I'll be back for the story so until then I'll be working hard, father!" The young girl said ever so determined. Sinbad smiled at the girl and decided to put a little trust in her.

"Alright, be safe." Sinbad said as he patted her head. Wendy smiled and nodded.

The group then set said their goodbyes to the rest of the gang and headed out. While the rest stays a little magi was also getting ready to go out on his journey.

"Aladdin, is something wrong?" Alibaba asked as they boarded the other ship.

"The ruhk are very excited today." Aladdin said a bit worriedly. "It's a bit worrisome Alibaba-kun." Alibaba nodded but smiled at Aladdin.

"Don't worry Aladdin! There's no point in worrying about that now. We'll figure it out once it comes. Aladdin smiled.

"You're right Alibaba-kun! Though Natsu and the rest are kinda weird." Aladdin wondered out loud.

"How so?"

"They don't have ruhks yet ruhks surround them. They defy fate yet they aren't falling to depravity and at the same time fate is following them. It's really complicated but simple at the same time." Aladdin said confused mirroring the expression of Alibaba.

"I literally don't get what you just said Aladdin but I think I get what you're saying. I also kinda get that vibe from Natsu and the others." Alibaba said as Morgianna came just in time.

"Ah! Ya ready Mor-san?" Alibaba asked. Morgianna nodded as the three went in the ship that departs to Reim Empire.

 _Meanwhile..._

Judal and the others finally found a dungeon after a few more hours walking in the dessert. The others were now deciding who would go but before they even reached to a conclusion. Natsu being an impatient fool he was, dashed towards the dungeon.

"Hey, Flame Brain! What hell are you doing!?" Gray said running after him.

"Why waste time sitting around when the prize is in sight!? Come on!" Natsu called out as they all ran after him towards the big double doors.

"Hrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaghh!" Natsu roared planning to break them open but before he could even touch the door, the door immediately opened sending the whole group tumbling down.

"Gray-sama!"

"Natsu you idiot!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!"

"YOU ALL ARE MORONS!"

Every member shrieked as they fell. A little while later, everyone came to only to realize that they have been separated into two groups. Natsu with Judal and Gray with Juvia.

"Hrrrm..W-what happened?" Natsu groaned and saw Judal still unconscious on the ground. "Oi! Juber! You alright?" Natsu then received a hard hit on the head by Judal's wand.

"Who ya calling Juber!? I told you imbecile already that my name's JUDAL! J-U-D-A-L! Judal! Stick that in your empty head will you!" Judal yelled as Natsu rubbed his head in pain.

"Owww, alright, alright, jeez." Natsu complained as he stood back up. He then looked around his surroundings to see that they were near a volcano. "WAAHH! We're in a totally different place!" Natsu shouted.

"Well that's becau-" Judal was cut off when Natsu dashed towards the Volcano.

"Raaaaahhhhh!"

"OI! IDIOT WAIT FOR ME!" Judal yelled as he followed the hot headed man.

Natsu ran without stopping. Suddenly he encountered a monster heading straight for Natsu. Natsu didn't stop though as ran straight and punched the monster flying to the other side. Judal watched in shocked awe as Natsu looked like an unstoppable force. Never stopping and knocking every monster out of his way with one punch. Not long after they arrived in front of the volcano.

"Huh? I swore I smelled something here." Natsu muttered causing Judal to splutter at the dragon slayer.

"You're telling me that you're here just because of a stupid smell!?" Judal yelled. Suddenly something shifted in the volcano. There was some kind of stone with a fist on the surface.

"Ooohh, seems direct enough." Natsu said as he punched the stone. The stone shook a bit but was still staying strong.

"Well that did something." Judal said sarcastically. Natsu then did his signature grin and collided his fist together sparking up a flame.

"A challenge eh? Now this is my style." Natsu grinned. "Oi Judal, better move back a bit cause I'm going all out." Natsu warned preparing his attack.

"What the hell do you-" Before Judal could even ask. Natsu jumped up and roared out his attack.

"ROAR OF THE CRIMSON FLAMES!" Natsu yelled smashing his flames down onto the rock crushing the stone and cracking the volcano up to the tips. Judal was completely blown away by the shock waves the hit made. The destruction was immense as everything was in ruins. Judal looked at the pink haired idiot in shock. Just then the top of the volcano opened formed a door.

"Huh? Looks like we're supposed to go there." Natsu said as if it wasn't the obvious thing to do.

Judal nodded as he followed behind the mage. A little while later just before Natsu could even touch the large doors, he collapsed on the ground.

"What the wha!?" Judal yelled in shock. They were so close yet the guy had some balls to just collapse when they were so close that Judal could actually touch the door. Suddenly there was a loud grumble coming from the mage as he whined.

"I'm hungry~" The salamander as if he was dying.

Judal looked at the mage dumbfounded before screaming from the top his lungs.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL!?"

 **A/N: So sorry for not updating as usual. I've been soo busy this summer it's not even funny! I just wanted to enjoy but what do I get? Joining meetings and seminars with my parents... -_-'' Anyways, hope you enjoyed. Review, Follow or Fav. I'll be seeing you soon. See ya! :)**


	29. Chapter 28

**A/N: I know, I know. I'm so sorry! A lot has happened to me during the years and truthfully I was in a slump, nearing depression. Something happened and I just… I almost gave up. It's only because of you guys that I'm updating right now. If it weren't for the great comments or reviews I might have deleted this story as A whole. I'm not sure if I could even update again but I'll try my best. Thank you guys. All of you who enjoys this so here is the long awaited update and hopefully for to come. Hope you Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 28**

 _Somewhere in the Kingdom of Kina…_

"RAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

"Go! Go! Go!" Cheered the people as a familiar black haired mage tore through the monster.

"Bwahahahahahaha! Keep up the work buddy! You will surely come out victorious." Yelled the king of Kina.

The people all marveled and cheered as the young man beat the monster with an iron hand. Takeruhiko Yamoto, the king of said kingdom, grinned as he patted the back of the pierced mage.

"At this rate your training for the dungeon will be complete, Gajeel-san!"

"Gihi, what did you expect?" Grinned the iron dragon slayer.

"You have earned your keep and trust friend," a fist placed at the king's heart with a goofy grin boasted, "know that we, great kingdom of Kina, will help you in any time of need."

A grin was mirrored of Gajeel's face as he then turned serious.

"Then… HELP ME FIND MY CAT!"

 _Back to Natsu…_

Gray and Juvia finally caught up to the two atop the volcano only to find a scowling and cursing Judal attempting to drag the hungry hot headed idiot from the ground.

"Of course the idiot would fall down." Gray sighed as he shook his head disapprovingly at his comrade.

A small awkward laughed was managed by the water mage as she only muttered to herself how Natsu-like it is.

"Welp, we are hungry, let's go back to the forest and find some food." Gray said, picking the unconscious body of Natsu and turning the other way.

"HEY! Aren't you going in the dungeon!? It's right there morons!" Judal yelled. Gray only stopped and turned to him with a raised brow.

"But aren't you hungry?" Gray asked as Judal grew even angrier in response. He then yelled at the man.

"Of course effing no-"

~ **growl~**

…

O_O

O/O

"Pfff" Gray quickly covered his mouth, dropping Natsu in the process as Judal's face grew hotter by the second.

Juvia was doing a better job at stopping her giggles but the water mage couldn't stop herself from smiling.

Gray's shoulders shook with uncontrolled glee as he tries so hard to quiet down his laughter finally making Judal burst in embarrassment. "SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!"

The magi roared out in anger as he shot ice spear towards the Fairy Tail mages.

"RUN!" Gray shouted as he quickly grabbed Natsu and ran down the volcano, laughing all the way down like a maniac as the dark magi screamed murder at them.

 _In the desert…_

"Eeeerrzzaaa~ Are we even there yet?" Whined a blonde headed mage as she and her friends pushed their way onward under the scorching heat of the desert.

Erza only shook her head "no" as the requip mage continued on. Mira, closes to Lucy, gave her a sympathetic look as they continued on.

"If you want Lucy-san, I could try to cast a spell on you." Wendy offered lightly as her a little out of breath.

Lucy shook her head, kindly declining her offer. "Ah, gomen Wendy. I didn't mean it like that! It's fine, really."

"We have been traveling for days now. We should at least be near some form of civilization." Mira inquired.

"Quite right, look." Erza pointed downwards to a town like oasis at the farthest end. "If I estimated it correctly, we should be arriving there in two days."

"At least we a a set destination now." Lucy sighed, exhaustion evident in her tone.

"I wonder what Levy is up to." Wendy wondered aloud.

"I'm sure by now she's keeping Cana out of trouble." Lucy chuckled.

"Onward my friends." Erza blithely states as they head for the village.

 _Somewhere in Liem…_

"Waaaahhhhh!" Cana shot up from her place as she fell of the bed and hit the cold ground.

"Omph!"

"Cana!"

Levy scrambled to her friend as she tried to asses if her friend is harmed in anyway. Cana's eyes widened in shock at her friend's presence.

"Levy? I thought you were in Sindria. What are are you doing in Kou?" The moment she asked, Levy sighed at her as she deadpanned.

"Of course you would forget and for your information Cana, we're in Leim." Levy explained.

Confused she sat there trying to piece the things together but really all she got was a massive migraine.

"Last I remembered we pissed lord red head in Kou."

"Cana! He is a _prince_ you must address him at least by his name." Levy scolded.

Waving it off she asked, "What happened anyways?"

"Well…"

 _ **~Flashback~**_

 _ **Another destroyed part of the palace in another drunken night of Cana's festivities ended up really knocking the patience off of Kouen. He had finally had enough of the mages irresponsible attitudes and decided to just rid of them… personally. Finally Kouen was able to chase the rest out but due to his angered state, he accidentally hit hard on Cana's head, knocking her out cold. It was a disaster and silently, he wondered how Erza remained sane with her group of immature kids. He will never take her for granted ever again. Looking back at the unconscious girl, he decided to send her off to Liem Empire. At least there she'll be in her element (*Cough*Cough*Booze*Cough) feeling a bit responsible, he asked Koumei to letter to Sindria, specifically to Erza, about what happened.**_

 _ **In Sindria…**_

" _ **Oh dear." Wendy said aloud as she read the letter with Erza. Lucy shook her head tiredly as Erza explained what happened.**_

" _ **Not even a week yet and they've already caused trouble. I'm sure this a new record, even for Fairy Tail." Mira commented.**_

" _ **I should really write a letter of apology to Kouen, he doesn't deserve the trouble Natsu and Gray brings," Shoulders slumped, Erza sighed with shame before her features was over come with fury, "When I get my hands on those two…"**_

" _ **Mau, Mau, Erza. You shouldn't get worked up about it right now. It'll be a while before we see them again." Levy pointed out.**_

" _ **More than that, poor Cana, she might be so confused when she wakes up." Wendy worriedly bit her lip at the thought.**_

" _ **That is true, I think at least one of us should go to Cana and try to tell her what happened." Lucy suggested. Levy volunteered to do it.**_

" _ **Are you sure Levy? Don't you want to get a Djinn?" Mira asked her friend.**_

" _ **It's fine, it really isn't my primary concern and Cana already have a Djinn. You guys can go ahead. I'll inform Sinbad of my early leave. I do hope he doesn't take it as an insult."**_

" _ **Father is an understanding man, besides, he did already see the trouble Natsu caused so he understands the situation a bit." Wendy reassures. With a smile and a determined gleam, Levy nodded and told Sinbad about it.**_

 _ **She soon got ready to leave and after saying her goodbyes she went off for Liem. In her journey, the ship got captured by some pirates and by luck or not, she found an unconscious Cana also kidnapped by the pirates.**_

' _ **How hard did Kouen hit her?' She sweat dropped at the unconscious body of her comrade.**_

 _ **With a clever tactic she steered them to Leim Empire's docks and discreetly send out a cry for help. One of the Finalis corps got the news and in no time, Muu helped them out.**_

 _ **~End of Flashback~**_

Cana stood there in a daze as Levy finishes recounting the events that happened. After Muu helped them out, he gave them a place to stay. Levy says that she was out cold for days in the empire.

"Wow, I am sooo gonna get some booze right now."

"Cana! That doesn't help your headache at all!" Lavy scolded. A knock then came from the door as Titus entered the room.

"It seems your friend is awake." Titus smiled.

"Who's this pretty boy?" Cana straight out asked.

"This is Titus a magi in this area." Levy explained. Cana only gave a blank look as she have no idea what that was. Sighing for the nth time she just simplified it.

"He's important here." REALLY simplified it. Cana nodded dumbly at the overly simplified explanation while Titus sweat dropped.

"Thank you again for helping us, Titus-san." Levy bowed.

"Yeah! Thanks! You really saved my skin out there." Cana grinned.

"It's no problem! A friend of Mira is a friend of mine." Titus smiled.

"Woah, you knew Mira!?" Cana exclaimed as she stood up from the ground.

"Yeah!"

 _Back to Natsu…_

Judal have finally calmed down as Gray and Juvia went on their ways to catch some food in the forest. Judal was then left with the boring task of watching Natsu as he seemingly sleeps. Heck! He was even snoring. Judal was contemplating on freezing the fire mage on the spot or not.

"What will break this idiocy of his?" Judal thought aloud as he went closer to the sleeping mage. Suddenly, Natsu opened his eyes and jolted up, colliding foreheads with the magi.

"MOTHERFFF-!"

Judal exclaimed as he was pushed back by the force, Natsu on the other hand didn't even notice hitting the magi with his forehead.

"Ah! July! Where are we?"

"Who the EFF are _you_ calling July!?" Judal yelled as Natsu covered his ears from the volume.

"Ha! Knew you were pathetic, flame brain." Gray said as he came out with Juvia bringing with them some fish and a large animal of some sorts.

"Gray-sama! You were amazing as usual!" Squealing while fantasizing, Juvia didn't see that Gray ignored her and collided foreheads with Natsu.

"What was that, Popsicle stick?"

"Wanna go, fire breath?"

"WTF How did you even kill this thing!? Is that even edible?" Judal asked.

"Oh yeah, I guess so?" Scratching his head Gray replied before turning to Natsu, "Flame brain, cooked these for us."

"You guess so!?" Judal exclaimed as Natsu used his fire magic with his signature grin.

"Yosh! I'm all fired up!"

Natsu then used his magic to cook the animal and fishes almost burning them to a crisp if it weren't for Gray punching Natsu before he could actually roast them in inedible blackness.

"How about Juvia and the rest start eating now? We must keep our strengths up." Juvia quickly said avoiding another fight from the duo. Judal on the other hand already started eating some of the fishes.

After they were done eating with some grumbles here and there from the two mages. Gray made a challenge.

"What do you say Fire for brains that we have a little bet?" Smirking he stared Natsu down.

Grinning maniacally in response, Natsu laughed haughtily, "As if you could ever beat me, Icicle pop!"

"First one to clear the dungeon gets the whatever-you-call it."

"It's called a metal vessel you idiots!" But the boys already were left running towards the volcano unable to hear Judal's correction.

 _Back to the Kou Empire…_

Hakuryuu had enough with the Empress in Kou! He was so damn sure that anyone could be better that Gyokuen, even Kouen would be a saint compared to her!

"En-nii, this has to stop! I don't think I can deal another moment with that witch's rule." Kouha complained. Currently, he, Kouen, Koumei, Kouha and Kougyoku where in Kouen's private library discussing their next move.

"The only way for this madness to stop is if someone would usurp her rule. Prince Kouen, you must take on the throne." Koumei relayed in a hushed but urgent tone.

Everyone could see the clenched hands and gritted teeth expression of frustration etched in Kouen's face. It was already clear to the family how much of a burden the throne was to their dearest brother and how he never wished for it's reign. Kougyoku was most sympathetic among them all but quickly berated herself for it.

'If only I was strong and brave like Erza…' Kougyoku thought but then shook her head at the thought, 'No, she wouldn't approve of me thinking like this. Erza herself have shown how much she can handle things like a true Empress. She even dressed up as a boy! She is just like Hua Mulan in one of their famous epics. It's time that I should stand up as well.'

"No." Kougyoku said, clear as day. Everyone looked towards the princess in question. They saw her trembling form as she looked down.

'I will not stand by and let this happen!'

"Kougyoku-san?" Hakuryuu called out worriedly.

With steeled determination, Kougyoku looked up to meet the gazes of her brother.

"I will usurp Empress Gyokuen and reign the throne but I will need the support of my brothers to do so."

 _Back in Reim…_

Both girls were talking after Titus left but Cana has other ideas than lazing around with nothing to do, so with a mischievous smile eyes glinting in delight she asked her blue haired friend.

"Hey Levy! Let's go and get you a Djinn!"

"EHHHHH!?"

 **A/N: And that's the end of this chapter! Again I am so sorry for being gone for so long and as I've said before things aren't looking good. I was thinking if I should do a Q & A segment for the installment so for those who have questions comment below. Hope you Like, Comment or Scream at me for the wait of simply scream nonsense do so and follow if ya want. Again, A big thanks to you all for your support. It is because of you guys that I managed to update today so *bows* Really Thank you Very Much!**


End file.
